Don't Recall
by ViLay
Summary: Tinggal di Brussel karena lari dari negara kelahirannya, bersama buah hatinya Baekhyun pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupan orang - orang yang mengenal dirinya... Terutama pergi dari ayah kandung putrinya-Park Chanyeol /Chanyeol & Baekhyun, Boys-Love/YAOI/FINAL[Another Ending]/M-Preg/Rated T-M
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't Recall**_

 _ **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**_

 _ **YAOI / Boys Love**_

 _ **M**_

 _Chanyeol, Baekhyun (EXO)_

 **I**

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Tubuh ramping, kulit putih mulus, mungil dan wajahnya sangat manis membuat Baekhyun memiliki karakteristiknya sendiri. Hidup di negara yang di dominasi oleh orang berkulit putih, dan orang – orangnya yang tinggi menjulang membuatnya mencolok dengan tinggi badan dan wajahnya yang khas Asia. Tidak banyak orang Asia tinggal di Brussel, mungkin dapat dihitung dengan jari namun pria itu memilih untuk tinggal di negara kecil di daratan biru, pergi dan menghilang dari negara kelahirannya.

Belgia adalah salah satu negara kecil di daratan Eropa, letaknya dekat dengan Belanda dan berdampingan dengan Jerman. Pria itu menjalani kehidupan yang keras di negara itu. Menjadi seorang waiter pada pagi hingga siang hari lalu di malam harinya ia menjadi seorang penari, jika lebih di spesifikasi maka dirinya menjadi seorang striptease dancer disalah satu bar malam di Brussel. Semuanya pria itu lakukan untuk satu – satunya orang yang paling berharga untuknya, Putrinya … Jiwon.

Baekhyun memiliki kelebihan yang tak banyak orang lain bisa dapatkan, pria itu bisa mengandung. Bukti konkrit nya adalah putri kesayangannya Jiwon, gadis kecil yang masih berusia kurang dari tiga tahun yang terpaksa harus ia tinggal hampir setiap hari untuk bekerja. Menjadi single parent diusianya yang masih 29 tahun membuatnya berfikir bahwa ia harus mengedepankan putrinya untuk alasan apapun, Putrinya adalah semangatnya, meskipun pada awalnya ia sempat mengalami depresi berlebihan karena mengandung dan dengan sialnya ia tidak dapat meminta tanggung jawab dari pria yang menghamilinya. Depresi seperti apa yang Baekhyun rasakan? Jangan tanya, ia hampir menancapkan gunting pada dada putri kecilnya yang saat itu menangis karena tak mendapatkan perhatian ibunya, beruntung akal sehat masih dimiliki pria itu, sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Masa lalu yang kelam yang dialami oleh Baekhyun semasa mudanya membuat pria itu merasa ia harus berhenti dari dunianya, meskipun dari dunia kelamnya saat itulah ia mendapat anugerah besar dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 2014**_

"Baekhyun-ah! Turun dari meja bar itu, kau sudah terlalu mabuk" suara seorang pria yang geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang menari meliukkan tubuhnya diatas meja bar

"Tidak mau Luhan! Naiklah ini seru sekali … wohoo~" Jawab pria itu sambil meliukkan lagi tubuhnya, kali ini sambil menggesekan dua bongkahan pantatnya pada sebuah tiang besi yang ada disana. Gerakannya terlampau seksi, bahkan jika ada seseroang yang tak tau ia mungkin dikira salah satu penari striptease disana, beruntung suasana bar malam itu sangat riuh dan tak banyak yang memperhatikan Baekhyun, hanya saja ada sepasang mata yang menatap lekat setiap gerakan Baekhyun dengan sebuah _smirk_ tercetak jelas di sudut bibirnya

"Terserah bitch, aku mau pipis dan akan ke toilet … segeralah turun kau sialan!" sambung luhan sambil melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Baekhyun, pria itu mendengus keras lalu menenggak lagi Martini di genggamannya

"Ahhh~" sebuah desahan panjang pria itu lepaskan saat menenggak tetes terakhir Martininya, yang mana membuat seorang pria tinggi diujung sana menelan ludahnya,

Baekhyun duduk di meja bar tersebut dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang yang sedari tadi diajaknya berdansa, membuat pria yang sedari tadi menatapnya bangun dan berusaha menghampirinya.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat siapa, kemari dan lihat saja aku" ucap seorang wanita disamping kanannya, pria itu menyeringai sambil menarik tengkuk gadis disampingnya lalu mencium bibir gadis itu kasar dan satu tangannya dipakai untuk memberikan pijatan kasar pada salah satu dada gadis itu

"Aaahh~" desahan terpaksa harus keluar dari bibir wanita yang dicium oleh pria itu habis – habisan, beruntung pria itu langsung melepasnya sebelum wanita dengan dress sangat pendek itu kehabisan nafas

"Mengapa hanya dia yang kau cium, aku juga mau" rengek gadis disamping kirinya, pria tinggi itu tertawa renyah lalu mengambil Blue Curacao miliknya, ia menempatkan minuman itu di dalam rongga mulutnya dan mengambil paksa bibir gadis tak kalah seksi dari yang lainnya yang duduk disamping kirinya lalu melumat bibir sensual itu kasar sambil menyemprotkan minuman alkohol yang ada di mulutnya kedalam mulut partner ciumannya

"Sayang … aahhh~ uuhhh~" gadis itu mendesah sambil mencoba mengimbangi bibir pria itu dan menelan minuman yang diberikan padanya

"Habiskan malam ini denganku Chanyeol-ssi" Rengek gadis yang baru saja melepaskan bibirnya dengan pria tinggi bernama Chanyeol, pria dengan wajah tegas dan rambut berwarna cotton candy itu tertawa "Denganmu? Mengapa aku harus?" Chanyeol bertanya balik pada gadis disampingnya, gadis itu memperbaiki letak duduknya, membusungkan dada agar mengenai dada Chanyeol dan berusaha mengambil kejantanan Chanyeol, "Karena aku mampu memuaskanmu" bisik gadis itu seduktif di telinga Chanyeol sambil menjilat cuping telinga pria itu, Chnayeol terkekeh "Bagaimana? Dengan ini?" Chanyeol mengambil payudara gadis yang sedang berusaha menggodanya itu, gadis itu mengangguk dan membenarkan rambutnya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada belahan payudara gadis itu lalu setelahnya mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa keras

"Hahaha, aku tidak pernah tertarik pada lubang seorang wanita!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan lembar ratusan ribu won dan dilemparkannya dengan kasar ke meja dihadapannya

"Nikmati malam kalian" sambung Chanyeol lalu setelahnya melangkahkan kaki menuju pria yang sedari tadi ditatapnya itu

.

.

.

"Luhaaeenn kau sudah selesai? Lama sekali! Apa yang terjadi dengan penis kecilmu itu huh?!" ucap Baekhyun asal sambil berusaha meraih lagi minumannya, pria yang berdiri dibelakangnya itu tersenyum menyeringai lalu mengambil pundak Baekhyun

"Haish ! cepat aku mau pulang …" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepis lengan yang ada dipundaknya, pria kecil itu turun dari kursi bar dan berusaha berdiri tegak, namun sayang ia terlalu mabuk dan akhirnya ambruk beruntung pria dibelakangnya itu reflek memegang pundaknya dan menarik serta mendekapnya

"Kau tak pernah memakai parfum maskulin Luhan, biasanya yang kau pakai itu bau cokelat" Racau Baekhyun di pelukan seorang pria asing dihadapannya

"Dan sejak kapan kau tinggi serta memiliki dada bidang?" Baekhyun berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya namun tangan pria itu lebih cepat untuk menahan kepala Baekhyun dengan memeluknya "Terserah … Ayo pulang, aku pusing sekali" sesaat setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu dirinya tak sadarkan diri di pelukan pria asing bertubuh tinggi yang tak ia kenal

.

.

.

Chanyeol berusaha memapah pria kecil yang sedari tadi dipeluknya dan membawa tubuh pria kecil itu kedalam mobil miliknya, setelah ia mendudukkan pria itu dan memakaikannya seat belt Chanyeol duduk dibalik kemudi dan menatap pria mungil disampingnya "Sepertinya aku salah membawa mobil, kau beruntung aku hanya akan memakanmu di kamar" Gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap pria disampingnya yang sedang menengadahkan kepalanya mempertontonkan leher putih dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka,

"Kau sangat sexy …" gumam Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher pria itu dan mencuri sebuah kecupan di leher putih itu, setelahnya ia memakai seat belt dan beranjak dari bar

Chanyeol membiarkan angin malam menerpa rambutnya dan rambut pria mabuk disebelahnya. Dirinya belumlah mabuk, toleransi alkohol Chanyeol sangat tinggi jadi meskipun ia sudah meminum habis curacao dan corona ia masih mampu mengemudikan mobilnya yang memiliki kap terbuka saat ini, Chanyeol menatap pria disampingya dan tersenyum, ia sudah menyusun beberapa rencana yang akan ia habiskan bersama pria mungil dengan wajah seputih kulit susu disampingnya

"Aaaahh~"

Belum lagi dengan desahan yang pria itu tak sengaja keluarkan, semakin membuat Chanyeol menahan hasratnya, pria itu hanya mampu menekan pedal gas lebih kencang agar sampai di rumahnya segera

.

.

.

La Grande Apartment merupakan salah satu apartemen terbaik yang dikelola oleh satu perusahaan raksasa di Korea, letaknya dikawasan Cheongdam di distrik Gangnam. Apartemen itu hanya ditempati oleh kalangan – kalangan atas seperti pejabat, pengusaha, selebritis papan atas, aristokrat dan ekspatriat ataupun kalangan yang mampu menghabiskan miliaran won dalam satu tahun, dan disana mobil berwarna merah tanpa atap pabrikan dari Italia dengan logo banteng mengamuk itu berhenti

"Tuan …" sapa seorang bellman saat melihat pria yang memiliki rambut warna cotton candy itu berhenti tepat di depan lobby. Chanyeol turun dan mengangkat pria mungil yang sudah mabuk dan tertidur itu kedalam gendongannya

"Bawa mobil itu" perintah Chanyeol sambil membenarkan posisi Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, bellman tersebut mengangguk "biarkan saya memarkirkannya disamping mobil – mobil anda yang lain tuan"

"Ya, dan siapkan mobilku yang lain untuk besok" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap pria didadanya itu "Tentu tuan, saya akan menyiapkan Lamborghini anda yang lain, bagaimana dengan Gallardo?" Tanya bellman tersebut pada Chanyeol, pria itu menggeleng "Siapkan Aventador saja"

Bellman itu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada salah satu pemilik apartemen dihadapannya itu " _Have a good night Monsieur Park_ " Chanyeol mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki menuju lobby apartemen dan setelahnya melangkah menuju lift yang ada tepat dihadapannya, dengan Baekhyun di dalam pelukannya

.

.

.

Bunyi denting lift terdengar lembut dan sangat berkelas saat sudah berhenti di lantai tempat apartemennya berada, Chanyeol keluar dengan Baekhyun di dadanya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemennya, pria itu memasukkan nomor pin dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sebuah ruang tamu yang sangat indah berisi botol – botol dari perusahaan wine kelas dunia yang sengaja dipajang disana sebagai hiasan dan sesekali dinikmati oleh pemiliknya. Chanyeol menutup pintu apartemennya dengan menendangnya dengan sebelah kaki panjangnya, ia menatap pria yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya itu lamat – lamat, ereksi nya ia tahan agar tidak mengejutkan pria itu, betapa Chanyeol sangat ingin memakan habis pria mungil dalam pelukannya itu, belum lagi dengan desahan kurang ajar yang pria kecil itu keluarkan dari bibir tipis merah muda miliknya

"Sabar sayang …" ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar utama apartemen tersebut

Pria itu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan langsung menidurkan Baekhyun, pria kecil itu mendesah dan menggeliat dalam tidurnya "Euungghh"

Chanyeol terdiam lalu menatap pria itu sebentar dan setelahnya duduk disisi tempat tidur sambil mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan meletakkannya diatas pangkuannya, pria itu membelai lembut rahang, leher dan pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya tak lupa memberikan usapan lembut pada bibir Baekhyun dengan menggunakan ibu jari miliknya. Chanyeol melesakkan bibir apelnya di perpotongan leher putih Baekhyun yang menggodanya sedari tadi, ia memberikan hisapan, jilatan dan lumatan lembut pada leher pria itu dan tentu saja itu memberikan bercak warna keunguan yang sangat kontras dengan leher putihnya

"Aahhh" lagi – lagi pria dihadapan Chanyeol itu mendesah dan sekarang mengusak rambut berwarna cotton candy milik Chanyeol. Pria itu yang sadar bahwa rangsangan yang diberikannya memberikan balasan, maka semakin gencar ia memberikan _treatment_ pada kulit putih itu, ini baru leher yang Chanyeol cium namun kejantanan miliknya sudah sangat mengeras, betapa ia ingin menggagahi pria mungil itu dengan segera

Baekhyun setengah sadar saat itu, ia mengetahui ada orang yang menjamah tubuhnya, pria itu sadar ia dilecehkan. Baekhyun ingin berhenti namun tubuhnya berkata lain, ia menikmati setiap rangsangan yang diberikan oleh pria yang tak ia kenal itu, akhirnya ia mengalah pada tubuhnya dan mengusak rambut pria dihadapannya.

Chanyeol membuka kemeja berwarna baby pink milik pria yang masih ada dipangkuannya, ia membukanya dengan pelan agar tidak terkesan tidak sabar, dan ia harus menelan air liurnya karena melihat dada putih mulus tanpa bekas luka sedikitpun dan nipple mungil berwarna merah muda dihadapannya

"Oh sayang, aku menyukai tubuhmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil memainkan nipple Baekhyun dan memberikan ciuman kupu – kupu pada leher dan bibir Baekhyun, Pria kecil itu mengangguk "Kau boleh menikmatinya" Chanyeol terdiam, menikmatinya? ini kedengarannya 1.000x lebih baik daripada hidangan di salah satu hotel bintang lima tempatnya biasa menghabiskan makan malam, Gayung bersambut untuk Chanyeol pria itu meraih bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya kasar namun jika ditelaah masih memberikan rangsang lembut untuk bibir yang berbeda dari miliknya itu. Kasar, dan lembut bersamaan? Kemampuan Chanyeol itulah yang membuat banyak wanita merengek meminta pria itu menghabiskan satu malam dengannya

Chanyeol menekan bibir Baekhyun, menghisap bibir bawah pria itu sambil memainkan nipple milik pria dihadapannya itu, ia memiringkan kepalanya agar lidahnya bisa masuk dan memainkan lidah milik Baekhyun, pria mungil dihadapan Chanyeol itu mendesah dan membuat air liur keduanya menetes di sekitar bibir Baekhyun. Nafasnya terengah bibirnya terbuka dengan desahan yang kadang – kadang terdengar, mana ada pria yang tahan melihat pemandangan dihadapannya ini, Baekhyun sangat sexy … sangat – sangat sexy dan membuat Chanyeol membakar habis akal sehatnya

Pria itu meletakkan Baekhyun diatas tempat tidurnya yang lembut dan mencium pucuk kepalanya, lalu membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan sebuah pakaian dalam keluaran Armani. Proporsi tubuh Chanyeol dapat dikatakan sempurna, Tinggi yang menyentuh angka 180cm, dada bidang, bahu yang lebar, sebuah otot perut yang terlihat jelas, ditambah dengan otot bisep dan trisep yang kekar di kedua lengannya, oh dan jangan lupakan kejantanan yang menggembung dari balik celana dalam mahal itu. Giorgio Armani … kau tidak berniat menjadikan Chanyeol salah satu modelmu seperti Beckham dan Bieber yang dijadikan brand ambassador untuk Calvin Klein?

Baekhyun setengah sadar namun masih samar – samar melihat jelas keindahan dihadapannya itu hanya menelan ludahnya pelan, sangat sexy … pria dihadapan Baekhyun ini juga sangat sexy dengan segala yang dimilikinya. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat pria dengan cotton candy hair itu merangkak naik ketubuhnya. Dirinya masih menggunakan denim yang masih menempel pada kedua kakinya "Kau ingin aku melepaskannya untukmu?" tawar Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan wajah anak anjingnya. Chanyeol terdiam lalu tidur disamping Baekhyun, ia mendudukkan dirinya sambil bersandar bada _headboard_ kasurnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri sempoyongan sambil membuka pelan – pelan celana denimnya

Chanyeol terperangah

Tubuh Baekhyun benar – benar indah, dengan kaki ramping berwarna putih mulus, kejantanan yang kecil sangat berbeda dengan miliknya, dan jangan lupakan dua bongkahan pantat yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol sedari tadi, benar – benar padat dan sangat sempurna untuk dilecehkan olehnya. Chanyeol memberikan smirk andalannya dan meminta Baekhyun naik keatas tubuhnya

"Kemari sayang, naik keatas tubuhku" perintah Chanyeol dan dengan sangat manis Baekhyun mengangguk dan merangkak keatas tubuh Chanyeol lalu duduk tepat bawah kejantanan Chanyeol "Bantu aku melepaskan benda ini" ucap Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun yang setengah sadar dari mabuknya itu mengangguk dan membuka celana dalam Chanyeol dengan gerakan sangat sensual dan pria mungil itu harus menahan keterkejutannya karena saat ia melepaskannya ia sudah mendapat tontonan akan bagaimana besarnya kejantanan pria dibawahnya ini. "Kau menyukai ukurannya?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan binar matanya "kalau begitu puaskan dia untukku"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berusaha menggenggam penis Chanyeol dengan sangat sensual, ia mengurut penis besar Chanyeol dan memberikan kecupan lembut pada penis itu, setelahnya pria mungil itu membuka bibirnya dan memasukkan penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya. Pria itu memiliki tubuh yang kecil, bahkan kemaluannya saja tidak terlalu besar, apa yang bisa diharapkan dengan mengoral penis besar pria dibawah Baekhyun ini? Tentu saja hanya sebagian saja penis Chanyeol yang dapat masuk keadalam mulut Baekhyun namun … Chanyeol merasa puas, ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa meskipun hanya sebagian penis yang dapat masuk kedalam rongga hangat Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu memaju-mundurkan mulutnya dengan gerakan statis dan memainkan lidahnya tepat di lubang kencing milik Chanyeol

"Sssshhh … ahh" Chanyeol mendesah, bagaimana tidak pria kecil yang sedang mengoral penisnya ini begitu hebat, Chanyeol mengambil surai hitam Baekhyun dan semakin memasukkan penisnya, berharap semuanya dapat dimasukkan ke mulut kecil itu

"Akkhh" Baekhyun tersedak saat Chanyeol mencoba memasukkan seluruh penisnya, namun tetap melanjutkan kegiatan megoral dan mengurut penis Chanyeol. Cukup lama pria itu mengoral penis Chanyeol hingga sebuah suara berat milik pria tinggi dibawahnya menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun "hentikan sayang, aku akan menyemprotkannya di dalam milikmu, bangun dan naik keatas tubuhku" Perintah Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang masih memiliki jejak air liur di seputaran bibirnya

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan menidurkannya di sebelah lengannya, ia memutar posisi sekarang hingga Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya, Chanyeol menatap lekat mata Baekhyun. Mereka bertatapan lama sambil berciuman dengan kasar " _Now let me ride you baby_ " Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepaskan bibirnya namun tangannya masih meremas penis Baekhyun

" _Yes_ _Sir_ … aaahh _ride me_ uuhhh … _please_ " pinta Baekhyun karena merasakan rangsangan yang terlampau nikmat pada tubuhnya

Komando diterima, Chanyeol langsung memutar tubuh Baekhyun hingga menungging dan menampilkan bongkahan pantatnya yang putih mulus serta mempertontonkan lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut dan berwarna kemerahan. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mendekakan bibirnya di bongkahan pantat Baekhyun, menciumnya dan memberikan bercak keunguan dan meremasnya sangat cepat

"Uhhh~ _Sir_ , jangan menggodaku … Eungghh" desahan Baekhyun bergema karena Chanyeol yang saat ini hanya bermain dengan pantatnya. Chanyeol tertawa dan mengambil sebuah lube yang ia simpan di laci dekat meja samping tempat tidurnya, sebuah lubricant yang biasa dipakai oleh seseorang yang ingin mendapatkan jalan masuk lebih mudah untuk menikmati sebuah seks yang hebat

"Kau mau yang mint?" Tawar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh, Baekhyun terdiam sambi menunjukkan senyuman nakal nya, ia sengaja mengedutkan lubang analnya yang semakin membuat Chanyeol bergairah. Pria itu mengusapkan lubricant pada penisnya dan lubang anal Baekhyun "Aaahh~ dingin Sir"

"Nanti aku akan memberikan seks panas padamu sayang" ucap Chanyeol yang meletakkan asal lubricant miliknya dan memberikan kecupan pada salah satu pantat Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan penisnya yang sudah diberikan pelumas pada lubang anal Baekhyun dan erangan tipis yang didapat pria tinggi itu

" _Let's go to Hongkong baby"_

"Akkhh" Chanyeol berusaha menembus lubang milik pria manis dibawahnya, baru ujung penis Chanyeol saja yang masuk dan pria yang sedang menungging dibawahnya itu sudah berteriak "Sakit sayang?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk "Sakit sir"

"Benamkan wajahmu pada bantal itu atau kalau kau mau teriak tak apa sayang" Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol setelahnya pria itu melesakkan kejantanannya itu seluruhnya pada lubang Baekhyun "Aaaaakkkhhhh Sir … Sshhh" Baekhyun berteriak karena Chanyeol langsung melesakkan keseluruhan penis miliknya pada lubang anal Baekhyun, beruntung Chanyeol sudah memakai pelumas pada penisnya

"Ahhh sayang, ini nikmat sekali" ucap Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati penisnya dipijat di dalam lubang Baekhyun, pria kecil dibawah Chanyeol itu menggeliat dan menggerakan sedikit pantatnya "Bergerak sir, lubangku sakit jika anda hanya diam" pinta Baekhyun, seolah tersadar dari kediamannya karena terlena dengan sempitnya lubang Baekhyun akhirnya ia menggerakkan secara statis penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun

"Aaahh~ sir … ini nikmat sekali" racau Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengeluarkan desahannya, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka "lubangmu yang sangat nikmat sayang, ssshhh"

"Aku ingin satu hari hanya aaahh … Bercinta denganmu sir … ahhh _there Sir, harder_ uuhh~" Baekhyun mendesah sambil ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sedang menungging "Benarkah? sshh … " Chanyeol meraih penis kecil Baekhyun dan mengurutnya dengan cepat, pria kecil itu mendapatkan kepuasan yang ganda … pertama ia mendapatkan sodokan Chanyeol yang tepat mengenai G-spot miliknya dan penisnya yang diurut oleh tangan besar pria dibelakangnya

"Aaahh~ Sir, nikmat sekali sir … lebih uuhhh~ cepat"

" _As you wish little bitch_ " Chanyeol menggerakkan penisnya lebih cepat selaras dengan tangannya yang semakin cepat menurut penis Baekhyun, hingga dirinya harus menggeram karena akhirnya berhasih melepaskan spermanya tepat didalam lubang Baekhyun "Sshhhh~ aahhh"

"Ahhhhh" itu suara Baekhyun yang memuncratkan spermanya pada sprei milik Chanyeol

Kejantanan Chanyeol masih tegak menancap pada lubang Baekhyun meskipun sudah mengeluarkan spermanya pada pria dibawahnya "mengapa masih tegak Sir? Apa anda mau lagi?" Tawar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeringai "Kau mau memberikannya?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat

"Malam masih panjang sayang, berikan aku susu milikmu dulu" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memutar tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, Chanyeol mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan karena memutar tubuh Baekhyun, sekarang ia melihat jelas wajah dan tubuh Baekhyun yang mengangkang dengan penis Chanyeol di dalamnya

"Ohh sayang, kau cantik sekali" ucap Chanyeol sambil membelai kedua nipple Baekhyun, pria kecil itu mengangguk dengan mulutnya yang terbuka sambil menghebuskan nafas kasar "Anda menginginkan susu bukan, nikmatilah Sir" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membusungkan sedikit dadanya. Chanyeol menyeringai. Siapa peduli dengan dada besar jika kau mendapatkan kenikmatan dengan dada kecil dan nipple yang menggemaskan bukan? Chanyeol langsung memajukan tubuhnya dan memberikan hisapan pada dada Baekhyun yang sudah berisi banyak kissmark miliknya, tidak lupa dengan menggerakkan penisnya yang masih menancap pada lubang anal Baekhyun

"Aahhhh~" Baekhyun mendesah lalu mengusak rambut Chanyeol, ia menekan kepala Chanyeol agar menghisap dadanya lebih cepat dan Chanyeol meresponnya dengan memberikan gigitan lembut pada nipple yang semakin memerah itu

"Aku akan melanjutkan kegatanku sayang" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun, pria kecil dibawah Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku milikmu Sir"

Begitu terus hingga hanya desahan kenikmatan yang bergema diseluruh kamar tidur maskulin tersebut

.

.

.

Jam sepuluh pagi pada hari Sabtu mungkin digunakan untuk beberapa orang untuk bersantai karena merupakan hari libur, namun masih ada satu orang lagi yang masih menggeliat dalam tidurnya yang tubuh telanjangnya dibungkus oleh sebuah _bed cover_ berwarna abu – abu yang sangat lembut, belum lagi pendingin udara yang di set dalam suhu yang pas untuk memberikan kenyamanan dalam tidur. Seorang pria tinggi dengan sebuah _bath robe_ berwarna navy sedang duduk menatap pria yang sedang tidur di tempat tidurnya, pria yang memberinya kenikmatan yang bahkan tak pernah ia rasakan, pria yang bahkan hingga pagi ini tak ia ketahui siapa namanya.

Chanyeol- pria tinggi itu berdiri dan mengambil kopinya yang ada di sebuah _coffee machine_ dekat dengan tumpukan rak buku miliknya, ia menikmati kopi paginya dengan pemandangan pria manis yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya, smirk jelas ia tampilkan pada kedua belah bibir apelnya.

Baekhyun masih merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya, ia masih memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya seakan ia merasa inilah tidur yang paling nyaman di dunia. Namun semuanya terpaksa harus berhenti karena mendengar bunyi dering ponsel yang tak ia kenal. Seingat pria itu ia memakai dering dari salah satu girl band jepang AKB48 namun kenapa yang terdengar sekarang adalah bunyi dering klasik ponsel kebanyakan? pria itu membuka matanya pelan, Ia menatap sekeliling dan atap kamarnya, bibirnya terbuka dengan mata kecilnya yang melebar.

Dirinya masih bersembunyi di balik sebuah bed cover dan hanya memperlihatkan mata kecilnya saja, dari mata kecil tersebut ia melihat siluet seorang pria tinggi degan jubah mandi yang tak ia kenal

Bagaimana ia bisa disini? Dimana sekarang dirinya berada? Siapa pria yang berdiri membelakanginya? Dan kenapa …

"Aaaaarrggghhh"

… Dirinya tidak memakai baju?

Baekhyun berteriak sambil mendudukkan dirinya, ia melihat banyak kissmark berwarna keunguan di dada dan lehernya, ia merasakan sakit pada bagian selatan tubuhnya, nipple dan bibirnya membengkak. Pria itu jelas kebingungan lalu menatap pria yang masih memunggunginya

.

.

.

"Sudah dulu, dia sudah bangun" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan meletakkan smartphone itu dengan asal, ia menenggak lagi kopi paginya dan akhirnya meletakkannya juga disamping ponselnya

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya perlahan dengan smirk jelas miliknya, dan menatap tepat dimata Baekhyun

.

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol tersenyum

Namun mata mereka lekat menatap satu sama lain dengan pemikiran berkecamuk masing – masing

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun yang terekspos jelas. Merasa diperhatikan oleh pria asing dihadapannya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengangkat _bed cover_ dan menutup tubuhnya

Chanyeol tertawa "Haruskah kau meuntupinya jika aku yang memberikan setiap tanda itu disana?"

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue_

Ini tidak akan lebih dari 5 chapters yaa readers

Baru pertama buat fiction YAOI, please give me a respon about this

Kalau review nya bagus, chapter depan saya update selanjutnya

 _Let's go to Hongkong / Hongkong kkayeo: Synonyms of Orgasm or "I will make you orgasm"_

 _ **Thankyou**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't Recall**_

 _ **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**_

 _ **YAOI / Boys Love**_

 _ **M**_

 _Chanyeol, Baekhyun (EXO)_

 _Big Matthew/ Kim Uh Jin (KARD), Ahn Jae Hyun dan Goo Hye Sun_

 **II**

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

"Ma … Ma … Ma"

Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang memijat kakinya karena baru pulang dari shift paginya bekerja, terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatannya karena putri semata wayang kesayangannya memanggil. Seketika rasa lelah yang dirasakan pria itu hilang perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju box tempat bayi kecilnya biasa diletakkan

"Ya sayang Mommy disini, mau susu baby J?" tanya baekhyun pada putri kecilnya yang bahkan belum bisa berkata apa – apa, dengan senyuman manis milik baekhyun, dengan gerakan cepat ia membuat sebuah susu formula untuk buah hatinya

"Sayang, susumu habis … "gumam baekhyun pelan sambil menatap kaleng susu milik jiwon yang sudah hampir habis, ia hanya mendapat dua sendok sedangkan disana tertulis harus dimasukkan tiga sendok susu dan ditambah 100ml air hangat. "Gaji mommy belum keluar sayang" sambung baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pria itu sedih tentu saja, anaknya perlu susu namun ia belum memiliki uang karena dirinya belum gajian, lebih daripada itu ia merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan karena keadaannya sekarang

"Holaa … Uncle Matt here, Baekyoo where are you?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal menyapa pendengaran baekhyun, itu temannya yang sama – sama berasal dari Korea, namanya inggrisnya adalah Matthew

"Hey, little smurf ada apa?" tanya Matthew pada Baekhyun, pria itu masih menunduk sambil menatap Matthew dengan mata anak anjing andalannya "Hei … Hei ada apa?" Matthew langsung menjatuhkan belanjaannya dan mendekati Baekhyun "Ada apa Baekhyun?"

"Susu Jiwon habis, dan aku belum bisa membeli susu karena aku belum gajian" baekhyun hampir menangis saat mengucapkan empat kata terakhir dari kalimatnya, Matthew mengusap punggung kecil baekhyun yang sangat berbeda dari tubuhnya yang sangat kekar

"Baek, aku tadi keluar karena membelikan susu, itu susu untuk Jiwon" ucap Matthew sambil menunjuk kantung pelastik berwarna putih, baekhyun menitikan air mata "Aku seharusnya tidak merepotkanmu Uh Jin-ah, maafkan aku tapi terimakasih banyak aku belum gajian dan aku sangat membutuhkan susu itu, jadi … apa boleh?"

Matthew tersenyum lalu berjalan mengambil susu didalam kantung pelastik yang ia bawa barusan "Silahkan, ini memang untuk Jiwon" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil susu yang dibawa oleh Matthew "Terimakasih Matt, Terimakasih"

Matthew mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju box bayi Jiwon dan menggendongnya dengan lengan kekar miliknya, meninggalkan baekhyun yang termenung menatap butiran susu formula berwarna putih yang ada dihadapannya

"Andai saja itu tidak pernah terjadi"

Pria itu menitikan air mata, kenangannya kembali pada beberapa tahun lalu saat hal paling ingin ia lupakan datang memenuhi pikirannya. Lagi

Pria itu

Ayah Jiwon

Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 2014**_

Setelah terbangun dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak masuk akal, baekhyun bergegas pergi dari apartemen mahal itu, ia mengambil semua pakaiannya namun tetap dengan sedikit perselisihan kecil

"Siapa kau?" Tanya baekhyun sambil memakai denim yang semalam ia buka perlahan dengan sangat menggairahkan

Chanyeol masih duduk di sofa miliknya yang tepat berhadapan langsung dengan pemandangan baekhyun memakai pakaiannya "Pemilik apartemen ini"

"Mengapa aku bisa disini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memakai kembali kemeja baby pink miliknya

" _One Night Stand_ " Jawab Chanyeol singkat

"Kurang Ajar" Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dan mengusak rambut hitamnya lalu keluar dari Apartemen Chanyeol, ia berjalan sedikit berlari menuju lift dan mengecek ponselnya, disana ada puluhan telepon dari sahabatnya Luhan, belasan telepon dari Ibunya

Pria manis itu menghubungi sahabatnya, tak perlu waktu lama ia mendengar suara erangan khas baru bangun tidur "Lu, Kau disana?" Baekhyun tau bahwa sahabatnya itu merasa terkejut "Aku akan segera pulang, apa yang kau katakan pada ibuku? … Kau bilang aku bersamamu? … Baiklah, terimakasih Luhan … Aku akan ceritakan nanti, akan aku matikan"

Baekhyun menghentikan taksi saat ia keluar dari lobby La Grande Apartment

"Apgujeong Paman"

Pria itu pulang kerumahnya, keadaan yang totally hangover dan terbangun dengan keadaan yang tak masuk akal membuat pria itu harus memutar otaknya agar ibunya tidak memarahinya ketika sampai dirumah nanti

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun dari balik jendela apartemennya, ditangannya membawa satu gelas wine "Chardonnay ini manis, suruh lagi mereka mengirimkan ini dari perkebunan kita di Perancis" Perintah Chanyeol sambil mematikan sambungan ponselnya, ia meletakkan keduanya lalu menuju Walk-in Closet miliknya yang menampilkan puluhan bahkan ratusan setel Jas resmi karya rumah mode terbaik di dunia, puluhan pasang sepatu kualitas nomor satu, dan ratusan koleksi jam tangan miliknya yang bahkan jika diakumulasi keseluruhannya pria itu bisa mendapatkan satu lagi building apartemen di tempatnya sekarang tinggal ditambah satu lagi Lamborghini atau sebuah Bentley jika pria itu mau menambah beberapa ratus juta won.

Chanyeol kaya, ia seorang Taipan, lebih banyak bekerja dengan menanamkan saham di beberapa perusahaan kelas dunia. Ia bukan pria yang suka bekerja dibalik meja kerja dan harus menatap komputer selama sembilan jam kerja, ia bukan tipikal pria macam itu. Ayah Chanyeol memang memberikan nominal cukup besar saat awal mula pria itu mulai menekuni karir bisnis nya, namun dengan kemampuannya dalam bidang bisnis karena seorang cumlaude di Cambridge University ia mampu memiliki saham sebesar 25% individual di salah satu perusahan pertambangan kelas dunia, 10% saham gabungan di sebuah perusahaan berbasis teknologi yang sebagian besar orang memakai produk dari lambang sebuah apel yang digigit dan total 15% saham di beberapa perusahaan manufaktur di dalam atau luar negeri.

Jadi, darimana datangnya satu unit apartemen di Cheongdam, beberapa buah mobil Lamborghini dan beberapa benda mahal lainnya? tentu saja dirinya sendiri …

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun darimana saja kau?" Sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaran baekhyun, pria itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap ibunya yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku sastra kesukaanya, padahal pria itu sudah berjalan mengendap – endap agar ibunya tidak dengar namun sialnya pendengaran ibunya sangat tajam jadi …

"Ibuuu~ Baekhyun merindukan ibu" … pria itu harus aegyo untuk meluluhkan hati ibunya

"Jangan aegyo begitu, darimana saja?" Tanya Hye Sun sambil meletakkan bukunya dan menyuruh putranya duduk disampingnya "Aku kan menginap dengan Luhan, bukannya sudah diberitahu Luhan bu?" Jawab Baekhyun, Hye Sun mengangguk "Ibu akan percaya, sudah makan siang sayang?" tanya ibu baekhyun, Pria itu langsung melesakkan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya, jika sudah begitu tentu saja ia ingin bermanja dengan ibunya, mengingat ia adalah satu - satunya anak semata wayang di keluarga Byun

"Ayah dimana ibu?" Tanya baekhyun sambil memainkan sebelah jemari ibunya yang lentik persis seperti dirinya, "Dikamar, akan turun sebentar lagi"

Baekhyun menatap ibunya "Ayah dan ibu mau kemana?"

"Ayah ada kunjungan kenegaraan ke Taipei sayang"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu memasang wajah andalannya "Jangan lama … Baekhyun jarang sekali bisa bertemu ibu dan ayah" Hye Sun mengusap dahi putranya "Anak ibu yang manis kan akan kuliah disini, jadi tidak akan bosan kan?"

"Memang sih tap-"

"Tapi kenapa Baekhyun?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal. Itu ayahnya Jae Hyun, seorang diplomat yang sangat tegas, pria itu ingin putra semata wayangnya menjadi seorang yang sama dengannya

"Ayah … umm tidak" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut ibunya sedangnkan kedua orang tuanya hanya menatap satu sama lain.

Byun Jae Hyun adalah seorang diplomat, ia memang punya tugas utama mengurus negara, usianya sudah hampir 45 tahun namun wajah tegas badan tegapnya membantu menutupi dirinya, menikah dengan seorang aktris papan atas Goo Hye Sun dan memiliki seorang putra semata wayang yang sangat mereka banggakan. Menjadi putra semata wayang malah membuat pria itu menjadi sangat sangat … _sangat_ manja terutama pada ibunya yang memang sangat menyayangi baekhyun dan memperlakukannya lebih seperti seorang putri daripada seorang putra, hal ini sebenarnya sangat disayangkan oleh Jae Hyun namun ketika ia menatap senyum cerah putranya dan kebahagiaan istrinya, ia menerimanya namun satu larangan keras Jae Hyun, ia tak mau putranya menjadi seorang Gay, tidak lagi ada seorang Gay dalam kehidupan keluarga mereka cukup hanya adik Jaehyun saja yang menjadi seorang Gay

"Ayah akan berangkat sekarang Baek, baik – baik dirumah" Ucap Jae Hyun, diikuti istrinya yang memeluk anak kesayangan mereka "Nanti sepulang ayah dari Taipei kau harus mau makan malam dengan keluarga Chaeyon, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah "Jangan tidur malam, lima hari lagi ibu dan ayah akan pulang"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, setelahnya melihat kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan rumah dan menyisakan dirinya sendiri

"Chaeyon-ah, apa – apaan masa aku disuruh makan malam dengan keluargamu sih?"

Itu suara baekhyun yang sedang bertelepon dengan Chayeon

" _Mana aku tau Baekhyun-ah, aku kan sudah bilang kita akan dijodohkan"_

Baekhyun mendengus "Aku tidak mauuu~"

" _Jangan merengek, aku juga tidak mau"_

Memang mereka lebih cocok untuk dikatakan sahabat daripada calon tunangan, karena baekhyun merasa dirinya apabila dekat dengan perempuan akan merasa nyaman lebih seperti sahabat satu sama lain. Hal ini lain dengan dirinya berdekatan dengan seorang laki – laki, maka ia akan merasa sedikit malu. Terbalik? memang … ia bahkan merasa keanehan yang dialami olehnya, namun ia masih takut untuk menyatakan hal itu pada ibunya terlebih ayahnya, karena pria itu tau Ayahnya seperti apa.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan dari kejadian baekhyun melakukan one night stand dengan pria asing yang tak ia kenal, dan memang pria itu berusaha melupakan siapa yang ia sebut Sir pada malam panas itu, namun kadang kala pikirannya tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama, bagaimanapun juga mereka pernah menghabiskan malam berdua

"Baek? Kau Sehat?"

Tanya luhan saat melihat sahabatnya merenung sambil menundukkan kepala, mereka berdua sama – sama bekerja disalah satu perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang keuangan, karena memang kedua pria manis itu mengambil jurusan tak jauh – jauh dari "uang" seperti luhan yang mengambil jurusan bisnis dan baekhyun akuntansi, dan seperti inilah mereka sekarang setelah dua bulan lalu wisuda dari Korean University, Byun Baekhyun seorang akuntan junior dan Xi Luhan seorang business consultant

"Baekhyun-ah!" Suara luhan mengagetkan baekhyun. Pria itu pucat dan bibirnya sangat kering

"Kau sakit?" Tanya luhan sekali lagi, baekhyun mengangguk "Aku mungkin hanya masuk angin" Jawab baekhyun sambil kembali menundukkan tubuhnya

"Mau aku antar ke klinik?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Baiklah, kau terlihat memiliki masalah dengan masuk anginmu itu, lihat bagaimana wajahmu pucat dan perutmu kembung"

"Nanti akan aku periksakan ke dokter" Luhan mengangguk dan meninggalkan baekhyun

Pria itu dengan gerakan cepat memegang perutnya yang sedikit menggembung dari seharusnya, nafsu makannya bertambah, belum lagi dengan dirinya yang selalu merasakan masuk angin yang terlampau sering

"Aku harus memeriksakan ini ke dokter"

Setelah jam kerja sembilan jam yang ia lalui dengan berbekal semangat yang sangat rendah akhirnya pria itu dapat pulang kembali kerumahnya yang ada di Apgujeong, mengingat bagaimana ia adalah anak semata wayang oleh karena itu ibunya sedikit tidak rela apabila baekhyun memilih untuk memiliki rumah sendiri

"Selamat sore tuan, kemana?" tanya seorang supir taxi yang dinaiki oleh baekhyun

Pria itu terdiam sebentar lalu menatap tubuhnya "Wooshin Hospital tolong paman"

"Ye …"

.

.

.

Dua puluh lima menit waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh baekhyun untuk sampai di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul dengan kredibilitas yang cukup baik itu, ia melakukan registrasi awal dan resepsionis disana meminta pria manis dengan rambut silky hair itu ke poli umum, karena memang keluhan yang dimiliki oleh baekhyun hanya keluhan ringan semacam masuk angin dan perut kembung

Ia naik ke lantai tiga dimana poli umum berada, sebelum sampai ke poli umum dia melewati poli anak dan melihat beberapa anak kecil berlarian dan bayi yang digendong oleh suster mungkin setelah imunisasi, pria itu tersenyum, hatinya merasa terenyuh melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, secara tak disadari pria itu menyentuh reflek perutnya, lalu setelahnya berjalan menuju poli umum

"Wajah anda sangat pucat agasshi? anda baik?" Tanya seorang nenek yang duduk disamping baekhyun, pria itu menoleh kesamping kiri dan kanannya mengira siapakan kiranya agasshi yang dipanggil oleh nenek tersebut "Jeo … Jeoyeo? Maaf saya laki – laki nek"

Nenek tersebut memandang baekhyun lekat, "Maaf saya kira anda seorang gadis, melihat bagaimana perut anda membesar saya kira anda seorang yang sedang mengandung"

Baekhyun tersentak, lalu reflek memegang perutnya "Ohh .. ini … ini saya sedang masuk angin dan perut saya kembung"

Pria itu gugup dan terkejut tentu saja, namun setelah itu tersenyum "Saya laki – laki nenek, tentu saya tidak bisa mengandung" nenek itu mengangguk

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun"

"Saya duluan nek, semoga lekas sembuh"

"Anda juga nak"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruangan dokter dan menyisakan nenek tersebut yang terdiam menatap kepergian baekhyun

"Ada aura kehidupan disana"

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Tuan Byun apa keluhan anda?" Tanya dokter disana sambil mempersilahkan baekhyun duduk, pria itu yang memang sudah sangat lemas berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju kursi dihadapan dokter tersebut

"Tuan Byun … Tuan …"

 _ **Brukk**_

Baekhyun pingsan saat hampir menyentuh kursi disana

.

.

.

"Tuan Byun, anda sudah sadar?"

Sebuah kalimat yang pertama kali di dengar oleh baekhyun sesaat ia membuka mata, ia melihat sebuah cahaya dari sinar lampu, pria itu sadar dirinya pingsan, lalu dengan kepala yang berat ia memutuskan untuk duduk

"Tuan Byun, anda tidak perlu duduk, silahkan kembali tidur"

"Aku tidak apa – apa, dokter bisakah kau memberikan aku sebuah obat penghilang masuk angin, aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan" ucap baekhyun, dokter itu menatap baekhyun lalu menyunggingkan senyumannya

"Sebelumnya anda harus tidur Tuan Byun, agar infusnya masuk dengan sempurna, anda kekurangan nutrisi. Bagaimana bisa saat anda sedang hamil anda bekerja sangat keras dan melupakan nutrisi untuk anda dan bayi anda?"

Baekhyun terkejut "Ba … Bayi? Apa maksud anda dokter?"

"Anda sedang mengandung Tuan Byun, apa anda tidak tau? dan ini bukan perut kembung karena masuk angin melainkan kandungan anda yang sudah berumur tiga bulan"

Baekhyun menatap dokter tersebut nanar "Bagaimana mungkin? Hamil? Saya laki – laki dokter" Air mata pria itu hampir menetes

"Ini memang suatu keanehan yang masih belum dapat ditemukan jawaban pastinya dalam dunia medis Tuan Byun, namun anggaplah ini suatu keajaiban mengingat tidak banyak seorang laki – laki dapat mengandung" Jelas dokter tersebut

Baekhyun menitikan air mata "Ini tidak mungkin dokter, aku hanya masuk angin, Ah! USG … coba kau USG perutku pasti didalam sana hanya ada gas, coba periksa cepat dokter" Baekhyun menarik jemari dokter dihadapannya sambil menangis, bagaimana mungkin seorang laki – laki hamil, ini tidak masuk akal bukan, baekhyun bukan transgender, ia lelaki sejak lahir

"Baiklah tuan Byun, silahkan anda berbaring saya punya alatnya disini"

Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya dan mengikuti arahan dokter tersebut. Ia berbaring dan membiarkan dokter itu melakukan tugasnya. Pertama dokter itu membubuhkan sebuah gel di perut baekhyun dan mengusapkannya dengan alat sonography yang ada di genggamannya

"Baiklah kita mulai" Baekhyun menatap layar yang masih hitam putih dihadapannya

Namun saat dokter tersebut mulai mengubah dari mode dua dimensi ke empat dimensi, baekhyun hanya mampu menitikan air mata melihat yang ada dihadapannya

Bayi

Di perut baekhyun ada seorang bayi kecil yang bahkan masih belum terbentuk sempurna

"Ini adalah bayi anda Tuan Byun, kelihatannya dia sehat, pertumbuhannya cukup baik, mohon perhatikan asupan nutrisi anda untuk kedepannya, agar ia tumbuh menjadi bayi yang sehat"

Baekhyun masih menangis ia menatap perut dan layar dihadapannya bergantian,

 _Apa yang harus pria itu lakukan?_

 _Ia laki – laki dan bagaimana bisa mengandung?_

 _Bagaimana nasibnya nanti mengingat ayahnya masih membenci kaum Gay?_

 _Dan apakah ia harus meminta pertanggung jawaban?_

 _Pada siapa?_

"Chaa~ sudah selesai, saya sudah mencetak foto bayi anda Tuan Byun, mari saya bantu" Ucap dokter itu sambil membantu baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya "Silahkan"

Baekhyun menerima foto cetak empat dimensi dari bayinya, ia mengusap foto tersebut lalu menitikan lagi air matanya "Saya mohon anggaplah ini sebuah anugerah, saya bersedia menjadi dokter kandungan anda Tuan Byun, jika anda masih merasa sedikit malu, saya akan menjaga rahasia ini untuk anda"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Terimakasih dokter, terimakasih … Tolong bantu saya agar ini tetap menjadi rahasia"

Dokter itu mengangguk dan mengusap punggung baekhyun

"Saya Byun Baekhyun" ucap baekhyun sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya setelah mengusap kasar air matanya

"Yoora … Park Yoora"

Jawab dokter wanita itu sambil membalas uluran tangan baekhyun, terlihat Yoora sangat berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih shock atas apa yang ia alami

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang dengan kegundahan yang melanda hatinya, sesaat setelah pria itu berhenti di depan rumahnya di kawasan apgujeong ia menatap pagar tinggi kokoh yang seakan melambangkan bagaimana kukuhnya kepala keluarga Byun. Pria itu terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, entah keputusan seperti apa yang ia ingin ambil mengenai diri dan bayinya

"Sudah pulang baekhyun"

Sebuah suara berat menyapa pendengarannya, ia terkesiap … bagaimana tidak, orang yang paling sangat dihindarinya malah bertemu disaat yang sedikit tidak tepat, mengapa bukan ibunya ?

"Sudah ayah"

"Sudah makan malam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Sudah, dan baekhyun akan keatas sekarang" Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga ke kamarnya

"Berhenti!"

Tepat di anak tangga pertama sebelum baekhyun melangkah pria itu berhenti, Jaehyun mendekati putranya dan menatap dari belakang "Kau sakit Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan sangat berat

Pria itu mengagguk

"Ya ayah, Baekhyun masuk angin"

Jaehyun ganti mengangguk "Segera beristirahat Baekhyun"

Setelahnya pria itu melangkah menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua dengan perasaan gugup dan takut tak karuan

…

"Luhan … kau disana?" Ucap baekhyun saat ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mulai mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi sahabatnya

" _Aku disini Baek, bagaimana keadaanmu"_

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap cetak empat dimensi foto jabang bayinya "Tidak baik"

" _Kau sudah ke dokter? Bagaimana masuk angin mu itu? Membaik?"_

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku masih belum membaik, apa kau sibuk besok, ada yang mau aku tanyakan"

" _Tidak, datang saja ke tempatku, aku ada beberapa botol corona disini, mari berpesta Baekkiee~"_

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menatap lagi foto di genggamannya "Aku akan kesana, namun aku tidak minum"

" _Seperti kau bisa menolak saja, yasudah besok kemari! aku tunggu"_

"Eung~ ittabwa"

Sambungan dimatikan oleh baekhyun, pria itu masih menggenggam foto dijemarinya lalu dengan sebelah tangannya ia menyentuh perutnya "Apa kau sehat didalam sana? Maaf selama ini aku tak mengetahui keberadaanmu"

Setelahnya pria itu menutup matanya untuk tertidur, berharap apa yang ia alami hari ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk dan ketika esok ia terbangun maka semua sudah kembali seperti sedia kala

.

.

.

Semalam Baekhyun berharap pada tuhan agar keseokan paginya ia bangun dengan keadaan seperti semula, namun ia salah … inilah yang harus dihadapi pria itu, sebuah mimpi buruk yang ia sendiri tidak mengetahui bagaimana jalan keluarnya

Ia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan menghentikan sebuah taxi untuk pergi ke tempat sahabatnya yang semalam ia hubungi, pria itu memakai denim yang memakai karet di perutnya, bukan seperti denim biasanya, entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, ia hanya khawatir jika memakai denim seperti biasanya maka akan menekan perutnya, ditambah dengan sweater berwarna peach pastel membuat pria itu terlihat jauh lebih feminim dari biasanya

 _Ting tong_

"Yaaa sebentar"

Pintu dibuka dan menampilkan sosok hanya memakai boxer dan baju santai yang ringan dengan sebuah sikat gigi di dalam rongga mulutnya

"Luhan yatuhan, selesaikan dulu acaramu itu" Baekhyun mendorong bahu luhan, dan pria cantik dibelakang baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membilas sisa acara sikat giginya

"Pagi sekali, mana enak minum corona pagi hari" Ucap luhan sambil mendudukkan diri disamping baekhyun "Ohya, kau mau apa? Bir? Cola?" Sambung luhan

Baekhyun menggeleng "Air putih hangat saja Luhan"

Pria disamping baekhyun mengrenyitkan alisnya "Air putih? Hangat? Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Baiklah… sebentar"

Luhan bangkit dan menyisakan baekhyun yang duduk disofa milik temannya itu sambil memijat kakinya, entah kenapa ia mudah sekali lelah, padahal baekhyun adalah orang yang aktif dan lincah, matanya menatap kesekeliling dan akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya, ini masih pagi dan mengapa baekhyun mengantuk … apa berjalan dengan tangga sepanjang tiga lantai sudah membuatnya lelah? Yang jelas sekarang ia mengantuk … sayup – sayup terdengar suara sahabatnya yang menggerutu

"Ini airmu … mengapa malah tidur … Ya! Baekhyun tas mu jatuh … apa ini"

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, sekali lagi ia terbangun dalam keadaan yang tak ia pahami, jika semula ia terbangun dan mendapat kabar ia hamil, maka apa lagi takdir yang dihadapainya sekarang?

"Kau sadar? Ada apa denganmu?" Luhan yang segera berlari saat melihat baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, pria itu membantu sahabatnya duduk dan bersandar pada headboard

"Lu, apa aku ketiduran?"

Luhan mengangguk "Apa kau begadang semalam? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa lemah sekali?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku baik – baik saja"

Luhan menatap tajam sahabatnya "Kau berbohong" Baekhyun kini menatap luhan dengan tatapan kebingungan yang kentara "Apa maksudmu luhan?"

Pria cina itu mengambil sesuatu dari samping nakas tempat tidurnya "Perutmu kembung, dan ultrasonografi ini … apa hubungan diantara keduanya?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menitikan air mata "Jangan menangis cengeng! Jelaskan padaku! USG siapa ini? Katakan!" Luhan berteriak di hadapan baekhyun yang semakin membuat pria dengan wajah pucat dihadapannya menitikan air mata

"Aku hamil"

Male-Pregnancy atau M-Preg, istilah itu sudah sering di dengar oleh luhan dikalangan gay sepertinya, betapa banyak seorang pasangan gay berharap _uke_ mereka hamil agar tidak perlu susah – susah mengadopsi anak dan mengurus birokrasi pengangkatannya, namun itu hanya bualan tak masuk akal yang hanya ada di sebuah cerita, memang ada satu atau dua orang laki – laki yang hamil namun itu mungkin karena mereka dulunya seorang wanita dan melakukan transgender untuk menjadi pria, dan dihadapannya kini, ada sahabatnya yang mengaku hamil, sahabat yang ia tau seorang lelaki semenjak kecil berkata bahwa dirinya hamil. Rahang luhan hampir jatuh, ia sangat terkejut namun akhirnya memeluk sahabatnya yang ia lihat kini menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan

"Baekhyun~" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat, sangat – sangat erat, seakan memberikan kekuatan pada sahabatnya itu, pria itu sadar bagaimana dan apa yang akan dialami baekhyun kedepannya. Mereka bersahabat 19 tahun ngomong – ngomong

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Luhan, Baekhyun menggeleng

"Jangan menutupinya! Katakan padaku, siapa melakukan ini padamu?" Baekhyun masih menggeleng

"Berapa bulan usia kandunganmu?" Sekarang luhan menitikan air mata melihat betapa mengenaskannya nasib sahabatnya ini

"Tiga bulan" Jawab baekhyun singkat

Pikiran luhan dibawa ke tiga bulan yang lalu, apa saja yang mereka lakukan? Dimana saja mereka? Luhan menerawang jauh sambil sesekali menepuk punggung pria itu untuk menenangkannya

 _Sebelum wisuda ayolah …. Jangan jadi anak baik terus … Hahaha begitu dong …. Bersama beberapa teman yang lain … Hei turun bodoh aku mau pipis … Terserah bitch … Vodka saja Baek, mengapa minum alkohol tidak memabukkan seperti itu … Turun bodoh aku mau pipis … Bitch_

"Yatuhan" Luhan menutup mulutnya sambil berteriak, ia menatap sahabatnya lekat dan meraih pipinya

"Tiga bulan lalu, Versace Bar, kau ingat? Kau, aku, dan beberapa anak lainnya?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, sekarang ia ingat bahwa ia pernah menghabiskan malam panas bersama dengan seorang pria berambut cotton candy, ia menatap perutnya dan mengangis sejadi – jadinya, lebih terlihat seperti anak gadis yang ketahuan hamil diluar nikah, bukannya seorang pria tegar yang menghadapi semua masalah

"Baekhyun, hei … Stop! Jangan menangis"

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya "Aku ingat"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang" Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur luhan dan berjalan keluar dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena kepalanya sangat berat

Ia ingat ia harus kemana, ia mengerti tujuannya bagaimana, dan pada siapa ia harus meluapkan kemarahannya, atau meminta pertanggung-jawabannya

.

.

.

 _Okay Chapter II_

 _If you are interested with this fiction, please leave a review and let me know about what's on your mind readers_

 _See you on chapter III_

 _ **Preview**_ _:_

" _My baby? A man who can pregnant? The fuck what you said to me huh?"_

" _You bastard! You won't take a responsibility about this? At least help me talk to my father"_

" _Never"_

" _Shit! Go fuck your self!"_

" _I won't, how about fucking you?"_

" _I hope you'll die soon asshole!"_


	3. Everything Begin

_**Don't Recall**_

 _ **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**_

 _ **YAOI / Boys Love**_

 _ **M**_

 _Chanyeol, Baekhyun (EXO)_

 _Big Matthew/ Kim Uh Jin (KARD), Ahn Jae Hyun dan Goo Hye Sun,_

 _Oh Sehun (EXO) Jung Jaehyun (NCT #127)_

 **III**

…

 **..**

 **.**

" _Kau mau kemana Baek?" Luhan berusaha menarik lengan sahabatnya itu, saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu depan flat apartemen kecil Luhan, Baeknyun mengusap kasar air matanya, ia menghempaskan tangan Luhan yang berusaha meraih lengan kecil miliknya "Ke pemilik bayi ini, lepaskan aku Luhan!"_

 _Luhan meraih bahu Baekhyun "Hentikan bodoh! Memangnya apa yang akan berubah saat kau mengatakan ini, duduk dan ayo pikirkan jalan keluarnya Baekhyun!"_

" _Tidak bisa, lepaskan aku Luhan!"_

 _Plak_

" _Bangun dan sadarlah! Hentikan sikap pembangkangmu, si kurang ajar itu tidak akan membantu sedikitpun!" Ucap Luhan sambil menitikan air mata, ia sudah menampar sahabatnya, sekarang ia melihat Baekhyun yang pipinya memerah dan semakin menitikan air mata_

" _Baek … maafkan aku" Sambung Luhan sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun yang masih memegang pipinya, Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak apa – apa, aku harus pergi Lu"_

 _Sekarang Luhan yang menggeleng "Dengarkan aku Baekhyun-ah"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk lalu meraih kedua jemari Luhan "Izinkan aku mencobanya terlebih dahulu Luhan"_

 _Dengan sangat terpaksa pria china itu melepaskan tautannya pada sahabatnya yang luar biasa bodohnya_

.

.

.

 **Brussel, 2017**

"Uh Jin-ah, aku akan pergi bekerja sekarang kau mau membantuku menjaga Jiwon sampai jam makan siang? aku akan split hari ini" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memakai sepatunya dan menatap putrinya yang masih tertidur di dalam box bayi biru miliknya

" _Yeaahh~ Just go Baek, I'll take care of Jiwon hush_ ~" Terdengar suara erangan Matthew dari lain kamar lainnya, beruntung teriakannya tadi tidak membangunkan putrinya, Baekhyun membuat air hangat dan memasukkannya kedalam ketel air panas, memperisiapkan diapers, pakaian bayi dan beberapa snack kecil milik jiwon, setidaknya ia membantu agar nantinya pekerjaan Matthew menjadi lebih mudah

"Mommy berangkat kerja ya sayang, hari ini mommy gajian dan akan mommy belikan jiwon pakaian baru dan tart, hari lagi ulang tahun jiwon kan?" Baekhyun menitikan air matanya sambil mengusap lembut rambut Jiwon dan mencium dengan sayang kening putri kesayangannya

Masih jam empat pagi saat ini di Brussel, udara yang dingin membuat pria kecil itu harus mengeratkan coat yang dipakainya dan mengenakan scarft yang tebal

 **Seoul, 2017**

Chanyeol masih duduk menatap pemandangan dari balik jendela besar apartemen mewahnya di La Grande, ditangannya ada segelas wine dan sebuah berlian

"Monsieur Park?"

Chanyeol meletakkan wine nya dan menatap seorang tangan kanannya yang berada tepat dibelakangnya "Sudah?" Tangan kanan Chanyeol itu mengangguk, sambil memberikan sebuah berkas dengan amplop berwarna cokelat yang diminta Chanyeol

"Dan apa kau sudah menemukan mereka dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya di meja kerja milik pria park itu, "Maaf Monsieur Park, saya belum menemukannya"

Chanyeol menggeram

"Saya sudah mencari selama beberapa bulan ini di daratan amerika dan asia namun belum menemukan Tuan Baekhyun dan anak anda"

"Cari dan kumpulkan informasi, segera!"

Tangan kanan Chanyeol itu menundukkan kepalanya dan setelahnya mengundurkan diri dari ruangan Chanyeol, Pria itu mengambil sebuah kotak yang disimpannya selalu di laci meja kerjanya

"Selamat ulang tahun anak daddy"

Chanyeol meletakkan berlian yang di genggamannya tadi pada sebuah kotak beludru berwarna cokelat keemasan, diletakkan bersama dua berlian lainnya

Berlian yang setiap tahun ia tambahkan sesuai dengan ulang tahun anaknya, yang ia belum ketahui apakah itu perempuan atau laki – laki, yang pria itu ketahui hanya berinisial J sesuai dengan keterangan kakaknya

Chanyeol meletakkan lagi kotak beludru itu dalam laci mejanya dan bangkit dari meja kerjanya, ia mengambil scraft milik Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di lehernya

.

.

.

 **Seoul 2014**

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, La Grande merupakan sebuah apartemen yang mewah, terlihat dari banyaknya mobil yang melintas hanya supercar buatan Italia atau Jerman, dan disinilah Baekhyun berdiri, sambil menatap gedung megah dihadapannya yang seakan menertawakan pria itu dengan segala kesombongan yang dimiliki oleh setiap pemilik yang mempunyai satu unit properti disana, pria itu mengusap perutnya dan berjalan dengan tegap memasuki lobby apartemen

Salah seorang bellman menyapa Baekhyun, ia mengrenyitkan alisnya saat menatap Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai kaki "Anda mengenalku tuan?" Tanya Baekhyun, bellman itu menggeleng "Silahkan tuan" sambil membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun

" _Pria Monsieur Park?"_

…

"Selamat siang Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang resepsionis yang menghampiri Baekhyun saat dia merasa kebingungan, "Saya mencari seseorang"

"Mari silahkan duduk Nona" Baekhyun dituntun untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana, interior lobby La Grande lebih cocok disebut sebagai salah satu contoh lobby kelas hotel bintang lima, pencahayaan yang temaram dengan warna kuning keemasan dan dominasi warna cokelat kayu membuat lobby itu terlihat mewah, dan sesuai untuk menjadi lobby di salah satu apartemen terbaik di Korea.

"Boleh saya tau anda mencari siapa nona?" Tanya resepsionis sambil menunjukkan keramah-tamahannya

"Saya Baekhyun dan saya adalah laki – laki"

Baekhyun sudah cukup sering dikira perempuan karena tubuhnya dan kecantikannya yang lebih mirip seperti perempuan dibanding laki – laki pada umumnya "Mohon maafkan kelancangan saya tuan"

"Tidak apa – apa, saya mencari seseorang"

"Boleh saya tau nomor apartemennya dan namanya tuan?" tanya resepsionis disana, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, tentu saja ia tak tau namanya mengingat pada saat itu Baekhyun hanya memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan _Sir_

"Saya tidak tau siapa namanya, namun ia memiliki rambut seperti permen kapas"

Resepsionis tersebut menatap Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh bellman di depan "Apa anda sudah memiliki janji?"

Seakan mengetahui siapa yang dicari oleh Baekhyun, resepsionis itu bertanya seakan seseorang yang ingin ditemui Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat penting "Belum, namun aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang"

"Maaf tuan, jika belum memiliki janji saya tidak akan semudah itu memberikan informasi mengenai Monsieur Park"

Baekhyun menatap resepsionis di sampingnya ini, ia akhirnya mengetahui marga pria itu adalah Park

"Aku adalah kenalan dari Park" Ucap Baekhyun cepat, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Park ini. Resepsionis disamping Baekhyun menatap pria itu dengan tatapan meneliti sekali lagi, sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak nyaman jika ditatap demikian, siapapun juga tidak sebenarnya namun ia menerimanya agar lebih cepat bertemu dengan si pria Park ini

"Izinkan saya menghubungi Monsieur Park dulu tuan"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan wanita disampingnya bangun dan menghubungi si Park ini. Tak perlu waktu lama wanita berambut pendek itu mendekati Baekhyun dan menundukkan kepalanya "Saya mohon maaf Tuan, Monsieur Park tidak mengenal anda"

Baekhyun bangun dan menatap resepsionis itu "Maka izinkan saya menunggu disini"

"Tapi Tuan, Monsieur Park tidak sedang berada disin saat ini, saya mohon maaf"

"Saya akan menunggu disini"

"Maaf Tuan tapi disini bukan tempat umum, dan saya mohon kedepannya tolong buat janji dahulu"

"Tidak! Aku bilang aku akan menunggu disini!"

Terjadi sedikit keributan di lobby La Grande karena Baekhyun masih bersikukuh untuk mau menunggu Chanyeol disana namun ia sudah disuruh pergi oleh resepsionis dan sekarang oleh bellman di depan barusan

.

.

.

Gallardo milik Chanyeol baru saja berhenti tepat di depan lobby La Grande, ia membuka pintu supercar miliknya dan menampilkan pemiliknya yang keluar dengan setelan jas lengkap dan coat serta kacamata limited edition milik Gucci, dengan ponsel yang masih menempel ditelinganya ia memberikan kunci mobilnya pada salah satu valet yang ada disana. Pria itu melangkah dengan angkuh memasuki lobby apartemennya dan mengabaikan sekitarnya hingga ia mendengar seseorang memanggil marga miliknya

"Park!"

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya lalu memutar tubuhnya, dengan ponsel yang masih ditelinganya dan matanya menatap sekeliling dan mencari siapa yang memanggilnya

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya yang coba diarih oleh security yang ada disana,

Chanyeol menatap pria kecil yang memanggilnya barusan dari balik kacamata Gucci miliknya, ponselnya dimatikan dan langsung dimasukkan kedalam saku coat miliknya, sementara Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menuju Chanyeol dengan amarah yang berusaha ia tahan semenjak tadi

Hingga di langkah kesepuluh Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu mata mungil miliknya menatap pria tinggi dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian

"Sir … Park"

Chanyeol tersentak, biasanya orang hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan Park atau Monsieur Park, tidak ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Sir_ , kecuali satu orang … Seseorang yang melakukan _One Night Stand_ dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, beruntung ia menggunakan kacamata sekarang jadi keterkejutan Chanyeol tidaklah terlalu kentara

"Aku yakin kau masih mengingatku!" Ucap Baekhyun

"Monsieur Park, maaf kami akan membawa tuan ini pergi" Resepsionis barusan berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun dan berusaha meraih bahu Baekhyun

"Hentikan!"

Suara baritone Chanyeol membuat kegiatan itu berhenti tiba – tiba

"Selesaikan urusanmu disini lalu naik ke lantai enam kamar 614" Chanyeol melangkah menyisakan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam menatap kepergian Chanyeol dari hadapannya

"Kau dengar, jadi aku sekarang akan menemui Park itu"

Resepsionis itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuntun Baekhyun menuju kursi barusan ia tempati dengan Baekhyun

"Saya mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan barusan tuan Baekhyun, Silahkan anda sudah diberitau bukan nomor kamar serta lantai apartemen tuan Park berada" Resepsionis itu berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya "Tidak apa, aku tau kau hanya menjalankan tugasmu"

"Tapi maaf jika saya lancang Tuan, apakah anda putra dari Diplomat Byun Jaehyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia hampir lupa jika ayahnya adalah salah satu orang penting di negaranya menetap, Baekhyun mengangguk "Anda benar, saya ada urusan dengan Tuan Park, karena … umm … audit, ya audit saya adalah seorang akuntan"

Resepsionis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum "Silahkan Tuan Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju lift disana, saat ingin menutup pintu lift ia dikejutkan oleh seeorang yang tiba – tiba masuk dan berdiri disampingnya, bau wangi patchouli dan musk bercampur sangat memanjakan penciuman Baekhyun, ia merasa nyaman dengan bau ini padahal akhir – akhir ini Baekhyun agak sensitif dengan berbagai jenis bau – bauan, entah hanya saja perutnya langsung mual. Ia menghirup bau wangi pria disampingnya ini, hingga ia lupa harus menekan lantai berapa dirinya harus pergi

"Maaf, lantai berapa Nona?"

Baekhyun kaget tentu saja, bagaimana tidak ia sedang mencuri – curi aroma dari pria disampingnya dan pria itu mengajaknya bicara "Ah lantai enam, maaf"

Saat Baekhyun ingin menekan lantai enam, pria disampingnya itu sudah lebih dulu menekan angka enam untuk Baekhyun, "Terimakasih dan saya laki - laki"

"Ah, maafkan saya kalau begitu Tuan"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat pria tinggi disampingnya, rahangnya hampir terjatuh karena … Yatuhan lihatlah seorang Oh Sehun disampingnya, seorang supermodel, model pria langganan Elle, Vogue, Grazia dan brand ambassador untuk beberapa rumah mode kelas dunia, bahkan Calvin Klein sangat ingin menyetarakannya dengan Justin Bieber dan David Beckham menjadi salah satu ambassador untuk pakaian dalam mereka

"Permisi?" Sehun menjentikkan jarinya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun, seolah tersadar dari lamunanya Baekhyun mengangguk "Tidak apa – apa, aku sudah biasa"

"Apa anda tinggal disini?" Tanya Sehun sekedar basa – basi, Baekhyun menggeleng "tidak, hanya saja aku ingin menemui kerabat"

"Di lantai enam? Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi" ucap Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift karena tadi ia berhenti di lantai empat, mimpi apa Baekhyun semalam ia bisa bertemu dengan supermodel sekelas Oh Sehun, pria itu langsung mengusap perutnya seakan berharap nanti anak yang dikandungnya setampan Oh Sehun

Lift terbuka dan itu tandanya Baekhyun sudah berada di lantai enam, saat berdiri di depan pintu lift ia melihat dua anak panah yang menunjuk ke kiri dan kanan, jika kiri adalah nomor 13 maka kanan adalah nomor 14, apartemen Chanyeol barusan nomor 14 di lantai 6 jadi kamar Chanyeol adalah 614, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Chanyeol, tak lama ia berjalan akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah pintu besar berwarna silver dengan pengamanan luar biasa bahkan jika lalat pun tidak akan bisa masuk jika pemiliknya tidak mengizinkan

Baekhyun menekan bel apartemen Chanyeol dan secara langsung wajahnya berada di ponsel Chanyeol, teknologi seperti intercom yang langsung terhubung dengan ponsel si pemilik ini dimiliki oleh Chanyeol dan hampir seluruh pemilik properti disini, Chanyeol lalu menekan salah satu tombol dan secara otomatis pintu dihadapan Baekhyun terbuka

Pria itu melangkahkan kaki dan memasuki apartemen Chanyeol, ia ingat ia pernah kemari saat ia buru – buru keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan menyisakan hanya sebuah kaus kaki di kakinya, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas yang ada dibahunya lalu mengusap perutnya sekilas, seakan meminta kekuatan dari salah satu nyawa yang ada didalam dirinya, ia berjalan dan melihat Chanyeol duduk di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna abu – abu dengan sebuah gelas wine panjang dihadapannya dan sebotol red wine, coat dan kacamatanya sudah dilepas dan menyisakan jas yang memakai turtle neck hitam dibelakangnya, Chanyeol menangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dari atas kebawah, pria itu geram dan langsung mengambil tempat di hadapan Chanyeol, sekarang mereka hanya berselat oleh sebuah meja kaca

"Sepertinya tak perlu aku persilahkan duduk" Sindir Chanyeol sambil menyesap wine nya, Baekhyun masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana dirinya bisa menghabiskan satu malam dengan pria angkuh dihadapannya ini

"Ini Château Montrose dari wilayah Saint - Estephe kawasan Bordeaux Perancis, kau mau?" Tawar Chanyeol, Baekhyun seketika mengusap perutnya dan itu tak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol, "Kau tak perlu takut sakit perut, lagipula ini sudah jam makan siang"

Chanyeol berusaha melakukan basa – basi dengan Baekhyun meskipun ia tak tau apa maksud dari pria manis itu menghampirinya "Aku tidak perlu, hanya saja kau perlu tau satu hal"

Chanyeol meletakkan wine glassnya dan menatap Baekhyun intens "Bicaralah"

"Aku hamil"

.

.

.

"Jaehyun-ah, kau tau siapa yang tinggal di lantai enam?" Tanya Sehun pada putra angkatnya, Jaehyun menggeleng "Ada apa memangnya dad?" Tanya Jaehyun, ia membuka blazer sekolahnya dan duduk sambil menatap buku PR miliknya

"Ada seorang pria yang bertamu ke lantai enam"

"Biarkan saja dad" Jaehyun mengambil pensil dan buku matematikanya

"Daddy hanya penasaran"

"Ada nenek Hong dan Monsieur Park dad" jawab Jaehyun, Sehun yang saat itu sedang membuat susu untuk putranya akhirnya memberikan segelas susu yang ia buat barusan "Kau baru pulang sekolah, tidak makan dulu?"

Jaehyun mentap susunya sekilas dan menatap ayahnya " _Thanks dad_ , nanti saja aku beli sandwich dibawah"

"Jelly atau Ham?" Tanya Sehun

"Jelly" Jawab Jaehyun singkat, ia masih fokus pada buku matematikanya "Okay beli dua, daddy satu kau satu"

"Nee~"

Jaehyun melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya dan menyisakan ayahnya yang masih berfikir tentang siapa pria berambut silk hair dan manis barusan, setelahnya ia menatap putranya yang masih sibuk dengan buku dan rumus matematikanya itu, Sehun memberikan senyum termanisnya pada putra angkatnya itu

Sehun yang pada saat itu berumur 13 tahun memang sudah menjadi seorang model remaja dan sudah mampu menghasilkan uangnya sendiri, dari hasil pemotretan dan menjadi model itu ia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk menyekolahkan dirinya dan menyewa sebuah rumah kecil di South Albuquerque, suatu waktu ia berjalan dari supermarket pada sore hampir malam hari, ia mendengar suara tangis bayi samar – samar, alih – alih takut ia malah melangkah dan menemukan seorang bayi yang sangat kotor berada di tempat sampah. Seperti merasakan penderitaan yang sama karena sejak kecil menjadi yatim piatu dan tidak ada orang yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya akhirnya Sehun kecil membawa bayi itu pulang kerumahnya dan merawatnya seperti anaknya sendiri,

Dengan susah payah ia merawat anak kecil yang ia temui di tempat sampah itu dibantu oleh seorang pasangan kakek dan nenek yang tinggal tepat disamping rumahnya, beruntung ada kedua nenek dan kakek itu jadi saat Sehun berangkat sekolah ia bisa menitipkan putranya itu ke rumah kakek dan nenek tersebut. Barulah saat berumur 20 tahun Sehun berani membuatkan surat kelahiran untuk putranya itu karena pada saat itulah umur resmi memiliki anak, bertepatan dengan masuknya putranya itu ke sekolah dasar

Dan sekarang saat dirinya berumur 29 tahun, ada seorang remaja berumur 16 tahun yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan daddy, namanya Jaehyun jika aksaranya dipisah _Jae_ berarti terhormat dan _Hyun_ berarti kebajikan, Sehun haya berharap putranya menjadi orang yang baik dan terhormat. Sehun tidak menutupi kenyataan dari putranya, ia menceritakan secara gamblang mengenai dirinya dan putranya, merasakan hal yang sama saat pertama kali ayahnya menemukan dirinya di tempat sampah, Jaehyun memilih untuk melupakan siapa orang tua kandungnya dan menjadikan Sehun sebagai satu – satunya keluarga yang ia punya, Ayah yang sangat ia sayang dan banggakan, Oh Sehun.

"Chaa~ Sudah" Ucap Jaehyun sambil merapikan buku – buku miliknya, Sehun tentu terkejut "Sudah selesai PR nya Jaehyun-ah?"

Jaehyun mengangguk lalu menatap ayahnya "Sudah, apa dad mau periksa?"

"Kalau boleh, kemarikan bukumu Jae"

"Tidak mau, aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya kok dad"

"Memang sudah pasti benar?" Tanya Sehun lagi, Jaehyun mengangguk "Sudah, masa daddy tidak percaya padaku, aku bahkan sudah mendapatkan beasiswaku di Albuquerque, saat aku belum lulus SMA"

"Heii~ sombongnyaa … daddy tidak pernah mengajarimu sombong Jae"

"Hehehe maaf dad, aku sudah selesai dengan kalkulus dan Pythagoras itu, jadi daddy mau Jelly atau Ham?"

"Jelly"

Jaehyun mengangguk "Okay, aku turun dulu dad" Jaehyun menggulung kemeja putihnya serta mengusak sedikit rambut kecokelatannya dan langsung turun menuju sebuah kafetaria kecil favoritenya dengan ayahnya yang ada tepat di depan apartemen La Grande, Sehun menatap kepergian putranya dengan senyuman

"Apa anak itu akan menjadi model juga? Mengapa tingginya sudah hampir menyamai tinggiku?"

"Apa tampanku juga sepertimu dad? Hahaha" Jaehyun pergi meninggalkan Sehun, ternyata ucapan Sehun di dengar oleh putranya

"Anak nakal"

.

.

.

"Aku hamil"

Chanyeol menatap pada wine glass nya dengan lekat, menyisakan Baekhyun yang masih diam dengan segala pikirannya "Kau apa?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Aku bilang aku hamil"

Chanyeol menatap langit – langit apartemennya, Baekhyun yang masih harap – harap cemas menantikan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol

"Hahahahaha"

 _Tertawa_

Pria di depan Baekhyun tertawa keras dengan suara berat dan husky miliknya

Baekhyun ingin rasanya menghabisi Chanyeol saat ini, jangan lupakan jika Baekhyun tetaplah seorang laki – laki meskipun ia sering dikira perempuan " _My baby? A man who can pregnant? The fuck what you said to me huh?_ Hahaha … Hal omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan tuan, laki – laki yang hamil katanya"

"Tapi aku memang benar hamil Park!"

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam "Bukti? Apa kau punya bukti mengenai hal itu hah?" Baekhyun merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan foto USG dari bayinya dan melemparkannya tepat dihadapan Chanyeol. Taipan kaya itu mengambil foto dihadapannya dan menatapnya lekat, dan memang disana ada gambar seorang bayi yang bahkan masih belum terbentuk sempurna, ia menatap Baekhyun dan meletakkan foto itu kembali diatas meja

"Mari katakanlah kau memang benar hamil, lalu bagaimana kau yakin jika bayi itu anakku? Mengingat bagaimana sexy nya dirimu di Versace waktu itu"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bengis. Pria itu hampir menitikan air mata, ia memang suka ke bar untuk minum namun bukan tipikal suka menghabiskan _one night stand_ apalagi dengan seorang pria yang tak ia kenal " _You bastard!_ Bajingan! _You won't take a responsibility about this? At least help me talk to my father_ "

"Ayahmu? Mengapa aku harus? Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

Pertahanan Baekhyun hancur, ia menitikan air mata tepat dihadapan pria brengsek dihadapannya "Aku tidak akan meminta pertanggung-jawaban mu tapi setidaknya bantu aku, aku memohon"

" _Never_ "

Chanyeol masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya, entah apa yang dipikirkan pria tinggi itu, sebenarnya ia sudah dalam usia yang tepat dalam berkeluarga mengingat ia juga butuh penerus untuk apa yang ia lakukan selama ini namun ia hanya belum mau direpotkan dengan adanya seorang pasangan dan anak dalam hidupnya, padahal Baekhyun pun tidak meminta pertanggungjawaban Chanyeol secara terang – terangan, ia hanya ingin Chanyeol membantunya bicara pada ayahnya

" _Shit! Go fuck your self!_ "

" _I won't, how about fucking you?"_ Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut cotton candy miliknya dan tertawa setelahnya, terkesan meremehkan pria manis yang berdiri dan mengaku hamil anaknya

" _I hope you'll die soon asshole!"_ Baekhyun mengusap kasar airmatanya dan bangun lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat Chanyeol, namun disaat beberapa langkah ia harus berhenti karena perutnya mengalami reaksi sakit yang luar biasa, ia berusaha berpegangan pada sebuah dinding disana namun semua pandangannya sudah menghitam menyisakan suara yang memanggilnya

"Hei … Hei … Bangun"

Baekhyun pingsan, dan disana Chanyeol ada menangkapnya dengan sigap agar tubuh Baekhyun tidak jatuh bersentuhan dengan lantai

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada dokter yang biasa ia panggil kerumahnya saat ia sedang sakit

"Nona hanya kelelahan Monsieur Park, mengingat bagaimana kadungannya seharusnya ia lebih berhati – hati agar tidak terjadi apa apa pada dirinya dan bayinya" Terang sang dokter, Chanyeol semula sangsi akan kehamilan yang dikatakan oleh pria yang sedang tertidur ditempatnya ini, namun jika seorang dokter berkata jika pria ini memang hamil, maka memang benar Baekhyun hamil dan saat itu juga Chanyeol _baru_ mulai mempercayainya

"Tapi maaf Monsieur Park, siapa nama nona ini?" Tanya dokter yang sambil menuliskan resep untuk Baekhyun

"Sebentar …" Chanyeol melangkah menuju tas yang digunakan oleh Baekhyun sedari tadi, ia bergerak membuka tas itu dan mencari dimana dompet Baekhyun, dan pada saat menemukan tanda pengenal Baekhyun disanalah ia baru pertama kali mengetahui siapa nama pria yang mengaku hamil anaknya ini "Byun … Baek … Hyun"

"Maaf Monsieur Park?"

"Baekhyun … Byun Baekhyun usianya 26 tahun" Sambung Chanyeol, dokter tersebut menganggukan kepalanya "Tolong nanti ini diberikan pada Nona Baekhyun, saya mohon undur diri Monsieur Park" Ucap dokter tersebut sambil memberikan selembar kertas resep kepada Chanyeol dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh pria itu. Chanyeol memperhatikan kartu tanda pengenal Baekhyun dan foto yang ada di dompet Baekhyun yang menampilkan manisnya selca seorang Byun Baekhyun, saat itulah Chanyeol sadar bahwa darimana asalnya pria dihadapannya ini sering di salah kira sebagai perempuan

Chanyeol mengambil foto USG bayi yang ada di dalam perut Baekhyun, ia menatap kedua benda itu bergantian dan bersamaan dengan wajah damai Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur, yang kata dokter sedang kelelahan. Wajahnya sangat teduh, rambut Baekhyun yang halus sedikit berkeringat, nafas yang teratur serta kedua belah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka saat tertidur, pria yang tertidur dihadapan Chanyeol ini sangat cantik, lebih tepat dikatakan seorang wanita daripada seorang pria, memang Chanyeol pernah menghabiskan malam panas dengan Baekhyun ini, namun baru saat ini Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun, pandangannya turun ke perut Baekhyun yang sedikit menggembung dari balik sweater manis berwarna baby peach yang digunakannya,

"Benarkah ada kehidupan disana?" Monolog Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri, setelahnya duduk di salah satu single sofa miliknya yang langsung menatap pada tubuh Baekhyun

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun merasakan hembusan angin yang lembut menyapa setiap helai rambutnya dan ia merasa sangat tenang melihat banyaknya rumput tinggi berwarna kecokelatan disekitarnya, ia berjalan dan pada akhirnya menemukan sebuah ayunan yang talinya terbuat dari sebuah ranting kuat yang sengaja menyatu menjadi satu hingga membentuk sebuah pola ayunan, dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya_

 _Ketika pandangan matanya menyeluruh ia berhenti pada perutnya yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, Pria itu menitikan air mata "Aku hampir lupa aku memilikimu … Bagaimana ini? Ayahmu tidak mau mengakui atau bertanggung jawab atas dirimu"_

 _Ia mengusap perutnya hingga tetes air mata kedua jatuh di perut besar Baekhyun_

" _Apapun yang akan terjadi tolong tetap lindungi aku bu … Aku berjanji akan selalu bersama ibu, kedepannya … Aku mohon bu"_

 _Bayi dalam perut Baekhyun berbicara, ia merasa sangat bersalah semula berniat mengugurkan kandungannya saat mendengar anaknya meminta dirinya agar tidak mengugurkan kandungannya,_

" _Tapi ibumu tidak akan kuat menanggung semuanya sayang …"_

 _Baekhyun merasakan tendangan kecil pada perutnya dan akhirnya tersenyum "Baiklah, kau akan selalu bersama dengan ibu, maafkan niat buruk ibu ya sayang"_

 _Sekali lagi bayi di perut Baekhyun menendang lembut perut ibunya_

.

.

.

"Hiks"

Baekhyun menangis dalam tidurnya, ia menitikan air mata dan membuat satu suara yang mengejutkan Chanyeol "Ibu akan berjanji menjagamu nak" sambung Baekhyun dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol tersentak, ia ingin bangun dan melihat Baekhyun namun pria itu sudah lebih dulu bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya pada headboard Chanyeol

Baekhyun merasa pusing, dan sekali lagi terbangun dengan keadaan yang sama seperti sebelum – sebelumnya

Ia menatap kesekeliling dan pandangannya berhenti pada perutnya, pria itu mengusap perut nya yang berisi anaknya nanti, dan itu tak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya heran, di nalarnya belum masuk tentang seorang pria yang dapat hamil, namun dihadapannya sekarang kenyataan itu berada, seorang bernama Byun Baekhyun, sedang hamil dan berkata bahwa itu anaknya

Tatapannya bertemu dengan Chanyeol lalu pria itu memilih untuk turun dari kasur Chanyeol dan mengambil tasnya "Ambil juga kertas disamping tasmu itu, isinya resep" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap lagi tabletnya yang menampilkan grafik saham tentang perusahaan yang ditanami saham oleh pria itu, Baekhyun menatap kertas yang berisi resep itu lalu mengambilnya dan setelahnya dirobek hingga menjadi tak berbentuk lagi

Chanyeol menatap pemandangan dihadapannya itu dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat "Terlalu ego Byun … Baek … Hyun"

Baekhyun berdecih "Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulutmu itu Park yang terhormat!" setelahnya ia pergi sambil membawa tasnya dan mengusap perutnya lagi, seakan meminta kekuatan pada anaknya itu

Baekhyun turun dan keluar dari La Grande dengan tangisan yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan, ia tak mampu melakukan apa – apa lagi, suatu saat nanti ayah dan ibunya akan tau tentang perihal kehamilannya ini, dan Baekhyun tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana nanti marahnya ayahnya itu

.

.

.

"Dad, apa yang daddy ketahui tentangku?" Tanya Jaehyun saat melihat ayahnya sedang menonton televisi, Sehun mengecilkan volume televisinya dan menatap putranya "Ada apa bertanya tiba – tiba Jae?" Putra sehun itu menggeleng, "Hanya ingin tau"

Sehun menatap putranya itu lalu tersenyum " _Well_ , kau lebih menyukai jjampong daripada jajangmyeon, usiamu masih 16 tahun tapi kau suka americano, _prefer summer than winter_ , kau menyukai telurmu setengah matang daripada matang sempurna, _you choose cola than cider_ , kalau kau memakan _fish bread_ pasti mulai dari ekor dulu lalu ke kepalanya, _cold noodle with a little bit ice on top is your favorite, for color is white, you want me to spill all of them boy?"_

" _Okay dad stop it_ " Ucap jaehyun sambil membuka majalah yang memiliki cover ayahnya " _Wow dad, you look awesome here, still can't believe you are on Forbes and the headline is 100's Influence Man_ " Sehun tertawa "Ya, sekarang kau mengakui ketampanan daddy mu kan Jae"

Jaehyun mengangguk "Memang kapan aku tidak mengakuinya dad? _So daddy, I have a question_?"

" _What is it_ Hyunnie?"

Jaehyun mengerang "Ugghhh _daddy, stop call me_ Hyunnie"

"Okay, apa pertanyaanmu Jaehyun"

Jaehyun meletakkan majalahnya dan menatap ayahnya "So, apakah daddy memiliki keinginan untuk menikah? _I mean you already on that age and maybe you have someone interested of_ "

Sehun menatap putranya yang sudah remaja itu " _No, I mean if you have someone you interested of so why … yah you know what I mean, don't you_?"

" _No one_ … Lagipula ayah memiliki seseorang yang akan menemani ayah selamanya bukan?" Sehun menatap putranya dengan tatapan memelasnya " _Who? Me? Oh ... No daddy, I have someone on my mind, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her_ "

" _Who is she_?" Tanya sehun, ia melihat binar mata putranya saat membicarakan "Her" yang dimaksud " _The voice in my head, The missing puzzle in my life_ " Jawab Jaehyun " _Oh my god, disgusting … Still 16 years and being so cheesy like this_ , kau masih muda sekali jaehyun-ah" Sehun menampilkan ekspresi ingin muntah pada putranya itu "Hahaha … bercanda daddy, aku tidak berkeinginan memiliki kekasih jika daddy juga tidak ada, gwenchanayeo daddy" Ucap Jaehyun

"Lagipula jika kita berdua bukankah sudah menjadi couple daddy-son yang sangat cool dad" Sambung jaehyun, Sehun mengangguk, "Benar sekali, dan little Oh lebih baik kau tidur sekarang"

"Little Oh? Terakhir aku mendengarnya pada saat aku umur 10 tahun Dad" Jaehyun terkikik kecil "But dad, tadi aku melihat seorang yang menangis keluar dari apartemen ini"

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun, Jaehyun menggeleng "Tidak tau, hanya saja saat melihatnya aku juga merasa sedih"

"Mungkin dia ada masalah" Ucap sehun sambil mematikan televisinya "Ayo tidur boy, jangan begadang" Sambung Sehun dan setelahnya Jaehyun mengikuti ayahnya untuk tidur

"

Chanyeol masih duduk sambil menatap tempat tidurnya yang tadi sore masih ditempati oleh Baekhyun, dirinya masih mencoba mengerti satu persatu tentang apa yang dialaminya. Bagai merangkai rangkaian puzzle sekarang semua semakin jelas untuk Chanyeol, beberapa bulan lalu ia ingat ia menghabiskan malam panas dengan seorang pria. Untuk Chanyeol sendiri ia baru pertama kali melakukan seks dengan laki – laki, dia memang menyimpang tapi dirinya masih sedikit mendapatkan kepuasan dengan wanita, jika boleh dikatakan Chanyeol itu 75% seorang gay dan sisanya adalah tidak. Tidak sepenuhnya gay namun bisa dikatakan seorang bi-seksual. Waktu itu Chanyeol merasa sangat terpuaskan dengan bercinta dengan pria manis yang Chanyeol baru ketahui namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun, dan saat Baekhyun mengaku ia hamil lah permasalahan untuk Chanyeol. Setau dirinya tidak ada pria yang dapat hamil karena tidak memiliki rahim seperti wanita, namun bagaimana Baekhyun bisa? Jika benar Baekhyun hamil, tentu yang didalam kandungan Baekhyun adalah anaknya? mengingat bagaimana dengan jelasnya ia berkata bahwa ia tidak suka melakukan _one night stand_ dan dengan dirinyalah Baekhyun melakukannya pertama kali, lalu apa susahnya jika hanya perlu mengakui karena sebenarnya Chanyeol juga membutuhkan seorang penerus untuk pewaris akan saham – saham miliknya?

 _Dirinya hanya takut akan perpisahan seperti yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan padanya, dan kakak perempuannya_

Dampak perpisahan yang dirasakan Chanyeol sendiri cukup berat, ia menjadi depresi saat itu hingga nyaris memilih memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan cara lompat dari lantai tiga rumahnya, begitupun dengan kakaknya, wanita itu juga merasa depresi, lebih tepatnya tertekan melihat bagaimana kehidupan keluarganya yang hancur

Semenjak saat itu Chanyeol berfikir bahwa wanita hanya bisa menyakiti perasaanya terlalu dalam, satu – satunya wanita yang ia percaya dan ia sayang adalah kakaknya Park Yoora

Chanyeol berubah menjadi sedikit menyimpang

"Bisa kau kemari saat ini juga?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil berbicara pada seseorang lewat ponselnya

"…"

"15 menit atau tak ada toleransi lagi…" Setelahnya Chanyeol mematikan sambungannya

"Tak perlu berbasa – basi lagi, bantu aku mencari tau tentang seseorang" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyesap wine nya, dihadapannya ada seorang yang sangat ia percaya atau tangan kanannya. Tangan kanan Chanyeol itu benar benar orang yang cekatan dalam mencari data seseorang "Baiklah tuan, boleh saya tau namanya"

"Byun Baekhyun, aku hanya tau usianya 26 tahun"

Tangan kanan Chanyeol itu mengangguk "Saya akan mencarinya dengan segera tuan Park"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Aku selalu percaya pada hasil kerjamu Kim, bantu aku mencarinya dalam tiga hari" Tangan kanan Chanyeol itu mengangguk "Tentu tuan, saya mohon izin"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tangan kanan Chanyeol itu mengundurkan dari apartemen Chanyeol

"Cari orang bernama Byun Baekhyun, sisir daerah Seoul dan Gyeonggi, laporkan padaku siapa saja bernama Byun Baekhyun dan berusia 26 tahun baik itu pria ataupun wanita" Ucap tangan kanan Chanyeol saat diluar apartemen Chanyeol

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Pria itu terpaksa berhenti tepat dihadapan pintu masuk rumahnya saat sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya, ia mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum saat menatap ibunya "Yaa ibu?"

"Darimana saja nak? kenapa kau pergi pagi – pagi sekali dan baru pulang saat jam makan malam?" Baekhyun tersenyum "Aku tadi menonton bisokop dengan teman – teman kuliah bu, apa ibu sudah makan malam?" Tanya Baekhyun, Hye Sun mengangguk dan mengusap rambut putranya

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Ibu aku akan istrahat lebih awal, apa boleh?"

"Tidak" Jawab Jae Hyun dari atas tangga rumah mereka "A-Ayah?"

"Sayang kau ajak Baekhyun makan dulu, jika ia tidak makan maka besoknya ia akan merengek kelaparan" Hye Sun tersenyum mendengar ucapan suaminya lalu mengangguk dan menuntun Baekhyun menuju meja makan

"Ibu membuat Kimchi Bawang, kau mau nak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, namun saat Baekhyun mencium aroma dari hasil fermentasi bawang bombay buatan ibunya itu ia harus menahan rasa mual yang berlebihan terhadap sesuatu dihadapannya itu

"Dimakan nak, apa kau tidak suka?" Tanya Hye Sun, Baekhyun menggeleng "Baunya jelek sekali bu, aku tidak suka"

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau menyukai Kimchi ini?"

"Tidak aku tidak suka lagi sekarang" Hye Sun mengangguk lalu mengambil kembali kimchi bawang bombay dari hadapan Baekhyun, dan sekarang ia melihat putranya itu hanya memakan sayur lobak dan kuah dari deonjang jjigae buatannya. Hye Sun menatap lekat putranya seperti ada yang berubah dari putra yang disayanginya itu namun ia belum mengerti apa yang berubah

"Kau makan juga daging buatan ibumu Baekhyun-ah" Sambung Jae Hyun ayah Baekhyun, pria itu mengangguk dan menatap dengan malas daging yang ia pegang, sejujurnya hari ini ia tidak ingin sekali memakan daging karena sekali lagi, perutnya akan menjadi muntah

"Terimakasih makanannya ibu dan ayah, aku naik dulu" Baekhyun membersihkan bibir dan meletakkan sumpitnya di meja makan, kepergiannya ditatap lekat oleh ibunya sedangkan Jae Hyun sibuk dengan kopi miliknya

"Ada yang aneh dengan putra kita itu" Ucap Hye Sun

Jae Hyun menatap istrinya "Ia hanya kelelahan mungkin sayang"

Hye Sun mengangguk namun pikiran dan hatinya masih belum bisa tenang atas apa yang ia rasakan pada putranya Baekhyun

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah masuk bulan kelima kehamilan Baekhyun, perutnya semakin membesar, ia sangat khawatir setiap ia ingin keluar, sejujurnya ia takut bertemu dengan ibu dan ayahnya, rambut Baekhyun juga sedikit lebih panjang, saat ditanya oleh ibunya kenapa tidak memotong rambut bakhyun hanya menjawab ia menginginkannya

Sekarang … pagi ini Baekhyun sangat kebingungan, sebuah kain yang biasa ia pakai untuk sedikit menutupi perutnya tidak ada, hilang entah kemana, dan bagaimana sekarang cara Baekhyun untuk menyembunyikan semuanya? Sweater? hari ini bukan jumat bukan hari bebas yang ia bisa memakai sweater melainkan hari selasa dimana perusahaan memintanya memakai setelan pakaian semi fomal

Ia mengambil celana kain miliknya dan memakai kemeja warna biru muda, pria itu menggunakannya dan dengan kesusahan memakai celananya karena perutnya yang membesar

"Apa ini, masih terlihat … harus dengan apa aku menutupinya?"

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah sweater berwarna putih dan memakainya, "Akan aku lepas nanti dikantor" dengan ini ia merasa sudah sedikit tidaknya bisa menyembunyikan kehamilannya

"Ibu … Ayah?" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil ibunya serta ayahnya, karena tak biasanya rumahnya ini sepi "Mereka sedang berolah raga bersama tuan Baekhyun" jawab seorang maid di kediaman Baekhyun

 _Kesempatan yang bagus_

"Baiklah, bilang pada ibu aku akan berangkat sekarang, sampaikan salamku juga pada ayah" Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar dan kepergiannya ditatap oleh maid yang bekerja dirumahnya "apakah tuan muda Baekhyun masih bisa menyembunyikannya?"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau nanti akan ke dokter kandungan itu kan?" Tanya Luhan, sedikit berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun, pria itu mengangguk "Nanti aku akan pulang cepat untuk menemui dokter Yoora" jawab Baekhyun, Luhan mengangguk "apa keponakanku baik – baik saja di dalam sana baek? dia sehat?" tanya Luhan lagi masih sedikit berbisik, Baekhyun menatap kesekeliling, beruntung suasana kantor sedikit _hectic_ jadi tidak ada yang terlalu memperhatikannya "dia baik Luhan, hanya saja berat badannya masih kurang"

Luhan memukul lengan Baekhyun

"Akkhhh"

Teriakan Baekhyun membuat semua orang menatap dirinya dan Luhan, setelahnya dua orang laki – laki manis itu tersenyum "Dia hanya tidak mengerti yang aku katakan, lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian" sambung Luhan

"Sudah ku katakan makan yang banyak! anak bodoh ini"

"Tidak perlu memukul Luhan, aku sedang hamil" rengek Baekhyun, Luhan tertawa mengejek "katakan itu pada seorang yang dulu ingin mengugurkan kandungannya"

"Aku mulai mencintai bayi dalam kandunganku Luhan, meskipun aku belum terlalu menerima kehadirannya" Baekhyun berucap sambil mengusap perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang

Luhan tersenyum sangat manis "Ya, dan jagalah kandunganmu itu … tapi kau terlihat lebih feminim dengan rambut panjangmu itu baek"

Baekhyun menyentuh rambut panjangnya lalu tersenyum menatap Luhan "Sudah ya aku pergi, nanti jangan lupa ke dokter Yoora !"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengusap lengan Luhan

" _Aku mohon sayang beri aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi semuanya nanti"_ Baekhyun berucap sambil menatap perutnya yang semakin membesar

.

.

.

Tepat jam empat sore, Baekhyun memasuki ruangan atasannya dan meminta izin untuk pulang cepat karena dirinya harus ke dokter, beruntung atasannya itu adalah wanita yang sangat keibuan, jadi dengan cukup mudah dirinya diberi izin pulang lebih cepat dari jam yang seharusnya. Ditangannya pria itu membawa satu botol suplemen yang katanya adalah asam folat,

" _Ibu, maaf saya harus pulang cepat hari ini, saya sedikit demam?" Ucap Baekhyun, atasan Baekhyun itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan menatap Baekhyun tepat diwajahnya, memang wajah Baekhyun saat ini sedikit pucat dengan pelipisnya berisi keringat, Wanita itu mengangguk "Lebih baik kau ke dokter dulu nak, kau terlihat sangat pucat" sambung atasan Baekhyun_

 _Pria itu mengangguk "Saya akan ke dokter setelah ini bu"_

" _Kemari Baekhyun"_

 _Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati meja atasannya itu, lalu dengan gerakan pelan atasannya itu memberikan sebuah bungkusan untuk Baekhyun_

" _Apa ini bu?"_

" _Suplemen, isinya asam folat sangat baik untuk kandunganmu"_

 _Baekhyun terkejut, lalu matanya menatap kesekeliling, khawatir akan ada seseorang yang akan mendengar percakapannya dengan atasannya itu "Tenanglah Baekhyun, kau lupa ruangan ini kedap suara nak?"_

 _Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya "Maaf, dan apa saya dipecat?"_

" _Tidak sayang, kau tidak dipecat, aku hanya memberimu suplemen … dan bukan memecatmu" Mendengar ucapan atasannya itu Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum nanar "Tapi bagaimana ibu bisa tau bahwa saya sedang hamil? Dan bagaimana mungkin ibu … ibu tidak jijik kepadaku"_

" _Nak, aku juga pernah mengandung dan sekarang menjadi single parent untuk putraku, meskipun agak sedikit janggal mengingat ada seorang laki – laki mampu hamil, tapi bagaimana pun juga ini adalah sebuah anugerah"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengusap air matanya "Terimakasih bu, atas kebaikan hati anda" Wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pendek dan kacamata sedikit tebal itu mengangguk "Jagalah kandunganmu sayang, ada kehidupan lain disana"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk sekali lagi "Terimakasih bu, terimakasih banyak"_

" _Pulanglah nak, istirahat dan jangan lupa minum suplemenmu"_

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemberhentian bus yang akan membawanya ke salah satu rumah sakit tempat dimana dia biasa memeriksakan kandungannya, senyum Baekhyun sedikit cerah hari ini, bagaimana pun juga satu dari sekian bebannya terangkat, ketakutan akan dipecat karena sedang mengandung lebih – lebih seorang lelaki yang mengandung juga merasuki pikirannya, namun dengan perkataan atasannya barusan, Baekhyun sedikit merasa tenang dan berfnafas tidak sesusah sebelum – sebelumnya.

Tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah mobil SUV hitam yang jarang digunakan oleh pemiliknya, dikarenakan pemiliknya lebih suka menggunakan supercar untuk memenuhi mobilitasnya sebagai salah satu ahli pialang saham. Chanyeol, pria itu disana dengan kacamata hitam membingkai wajahnya yang rupawan, tatapannya lekat pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan di dadanya, sesekali Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membesar, bicara tentang perut Baekhyun yang membesar, Chanyeol semakin menyadari dan semakin yakin jika ada kehidupan dalam perut Baekhyun, di dalam sana ada anaknya, meskipun susah Chanyeol mengerti namun begitulah keadaanya. Baekhyun hamil, anak Chanyeol, anaknya.

" _Bagaimana? apa yang sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya Chanyeol saat mengecek bursa saham di ruang kerjanya. Tangan kanan Chanyeol si pria bernama Kim itu mengangguk lalu memberikan sebuah file, Chanyeol menatap file yang dibawa oleh assistant nya itu, alisnya terangkat namun assistannya itu lebih dulu memberikan penjelasan_

" _Kami mencari tentang sipa Baekhyun ini melalui data yang anda berikan Tuan Park, dan didalam sana terdapat data tentang seseorang yang anda cari"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk dan membuka file dihadapannya, halaman pertamanya berisi foto – foto Baekhyun yang diambil diam – diam, Chanyeol membaca satu persatu hal tentang Baekhyun "26 tahun, lahir di Bucheon, putra seorang diplomat Byun Jae Hyun dan aktris Goo Hye Sun, semata wayang, akuntan" Chanyeol membaca inti – inti tentang data diri Baekhyun, namun saat membalik lembar selanjutnya Chanyeol mendapati kenyataan yang membuatnya terkejut "Noona?"_

" _Benar tuan Park, nona Yoora adalah dokter kandungan untuk Tuan Baekhyun, usia kehamilannya sekarang empat bulan dan Tuan Baekhyun cukup sering memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter Yoora"_

" _Kakakku tau tentang ini?"_

 _Assistant Chanyeol menggeleng, sejauh ini yang kami tau Dokter Yoora tidak mengetahui bahwa anda ayah dari bayi tuan Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengangguk "Baiklah, kau bekerja sangat baik, terimakasih banyak_

Dan sekarang disinilah Chanyeol berada, duduk didalam mobilnya sambil membuntuti Baekhyun, sedikit terbersit rasa bersalah di diri Chanyeol karena pada awalnya tidak mengakui tentang bayi yang dikandung Baekhyun, oleh karena itu pria park itu berencana untuk membalas apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang tersenyum manis sambil menatap bayi di dalam perutnya

"Maafkan ayahmu nak" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, bahkan pria hati batu macam Chanyeol pun dilema saat ini

Ia menyesalinya, Chanyeol menyesalinya …

.

.

.

"Lihatlah Baekhyun, bayimu perkembangan berat badannya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, meskipun masih kurang aku harap kau menjaga pola makanmu, mengerti?" Ucap Yoora sambil menatap Baekhyun, saat itu Baekhyun sedang fokus pada layar dihadapannya yang menggambarkan empat dimensi hasil sonografi kandungannya "Dan Baekhyun, coba kau dengarkan ini" Yoora menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di salah satu mesin USG itu dan membuat Baekhyun kembali menangis, lebih tepatnya terharu

 _ **Dug … Dug … Dug**_

"Itu … suara …"

"Benar Baekhyun, itu suara detak jantung bayimu … bagaimana kedengarannya? Sehat bukan?" Yoora tersenyum sambil mengusap perut Baekhyun dengan lap kering, Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya "anakku … maafkan ibu nak"

Yoora yang ada disana juga ikut menitikan air mata, ia mengethui dengan sangat jelas bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun dan bagaimana kedepannya jika pria itu diketahui hamil oleh ayahnya, "Tetap jaga kandunganmu Baekhyun, apapun yang terjadi" sambung Yoora "Ne noona, terimakasih banyak"

Yoora mengangguk "Tapi mengapa kau menyebut dirimu ibu Baekhyun, mengapa bukan appa atau daddy?" Tanya Yoora sambil menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun, pria dihadapan Yoora juga tersenyum yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang sangat manis "Hanya saja sekarang aku mengetahui perjuangan seorang ibu noona"

"Hahaha … anak ini" Yoora mengusap pundak Baekhyun "Kalau begitu jadilah ibu yang baik, okay Baekhyun?"

"Ne noona"

"Tapi Baekhyun, bagaimana dengan ayah anak ini? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Yoora sambil membereskan peralatannya, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya "Sudah noona, dan ia tidak mau bertanggung jawab"

Yoora menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu menatap Baekhyun "Kalau begitu kau tak butuh dia sama sekali Baekhyun-ah, hiduplah bahagia dengan anakmu kelak" kilat mata menahan amarah terlihat jelas di wajah Yoora, ia benci pada seorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab atas yang telah diperbuat, seakan membuatnya kembali mengingat perpisahan kedua orang tuanya yang membuat dirinya dan adik satu – satunya merasa depresi, sekarang dihadapannya ada lagi seorang bayi yang menjadi korban ketidak-bertanggung jawaban seseorang

 _Andai Yoora tau yang tidak bertanggung jawab adalah adiknya sendiri_

"Cha~ Baekhyun sayang, ini adalah cetak dari bayimu kelak, bulan kelima bukan?" Yoora memberi foto itu pada Baekhyun, dan pria itu mengambilnya dengan penuh senyum "Anak ibu…" gumam pria itu tipis

"Nee~ anak ibu Baekhyun, tetap sehat ya, sampai bertemu beberapa bulan lagi sayang" Yoora berkata dengan sangat lembut pada kandungan Baekhyun, sekali lagi membuat pria itu merasa sedikit tenang atas apa yang ia hadapi

.

.

.

Jae Hyun dan Hye Sun saat ini sedang duduk tepat dihadapan sebuah buku yang mereka ketahui adalah milik putra mereka, wajah penuh amarah Jae Hyun tak dapat disembunyikan, sementara istrinya matanya bahkan sudah memerah dan tak mampu berkata apa – apa lagi, dan tak perlu waktu lama lagi seorang yang sangat mereka tunggu tiba dirumahnya

"Selamat malam, ibu … ayah" sapa Baekhyun dengan senyumannya yang cerah, hati Hye Sun bahkan sangat sakit melihat senyum putra semata wayangnya, namun Jae Hyun sudah lebih dulu berdiri dan …

 _ **Plakk**_

… Menampar pipi Baekhyun

Bahkan sebelum Hye Sun menyapa sapaan putra kesayangannya itu

Baekhyun terkejut, ia tentu bingung atas apa yang terjadi padanya, namun saat melihat buku yang ada tepat dihadapan ibunya, ia mengetahui bahwa rahasianya sudah diketahui oleh kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun tersenyum "Ayah …"

"Jangan tunjukan senyummu itu padaku anak kurang ajar!" kerah bahu Baekhyun diangkat oleh ayahnya dan dipaksa berdiri

 _Kuatlah untuk ibumu nak, tolong … dan berikan juga ibu kekuatan untuk menghadapi ini semua_

 _ **Plakk**_

"Sudahah Jae Hyun-ah!" itu suara ibu Baekhyun yang berteriak karena suaminya sekali lagi menampar Baekhyun ditempat yang sama "Diam kau! Kau yang bersalah disini tidak bisa mengatur dan mengurusi putramu!" Baekhyun menitikan air mata namun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun

"Anak kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau adalah seorang gay dan sekarang hamil?! Kenyataan seperti apa ini? Tidak bisakah hanya pamanmu yang gay Baekhyun-ah !"

"Ma … Maaf …"

"Jangan minta maaf, kau sudah mempermalukan ayahmu?!" Jae Hyun berteriak tepat dihadapan Baekhyun dan sebelah tangannya masih memegang kerah baju Baekhyun, tangan Jae Hyun terangkat untuk menampar Baekhyun lagi namun ditahan oleh istrinya "Berhenti menampar anakmu Jae Hyun-ah !" Hye Sun menggeleng sambil menitikan air matanya berkali – kali, namun bagai seorang yang tuli Jae Hyun bahkan tidak mendengar ucapan istrinya malah menepiskan tangannya dan membuat istrinya itu terjatuh

"Ini kesalahanmu juga! Kau seharusnya menjaga dan mendidiknya!" Jae Hyun berteriak sambil menatap Hye Sun yang merintih kesakitan karena dihempaskan secara keras oleh suaminya "I … Ibu …" Baekhyun yang berucap satu kata itu ditatap nyalang oleh ayahnya

Jaehyun menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun keatas sofa, lalu menatap dua orang dihadapannya "Mulai sekarang aku tidak memiliki seorang putra lagi, pergi dari sini" ucap Jae Hyun final dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis sejadi – jadinya bahkan pipinya sudah sangat perih karena tamparan ayahnya, saat ia menoleh kesamping kanan, ia melihat ibunya yang sedang duduk lalu menangis tersedu, Baekhyun reflek mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan ibunya "Ibu maafkan Baekhyun ibu … hiks … jangan menangis bu" belum sampai jemari Baekhyun untuk mengusap air mata ibunya, tangannya sudah ditepis oleh seseorang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu "Kau sangat mengecewakan Baekhyun … hiks … mengapa nak? … mengapa kau melakukan ini pada kami?" Hye Sun mengeluarkan air matanya dan menatap tepat dimata Baekhyun, pasangan ibu dan anak itu menangis bersama – sama

"Aku minta maaf ibu" Baekhyun berdiri lalu mengusap perutnya … "Aku akan pergi" sambung Baekhyun sambil mengambil sebuah buku tentang diary kehamilannya. Pria itu berharap dia dihentikan, namun kenyataannya tidak sama sekali, ibunya diam dan menangis atas apa yang keluarganya hadapi

.

.

.

Chapter III

Thank you untuk Review yang kemarin … saya bener – bener appreciate Thank You

Preview next chapter

" _Bagaimana jika aku yang menjadi ayah untuk bayimu"_

" _No, its okay … aku akan hidup berdua dengannya, aku akan pergi segera"_

" _Kemana?"_

" _Belgia"_

" _Izinkan aku menikah dengannya"_

" _Pergilah, dia bukan putraku lagi"_

" _Baiklah, setidaknya aku pernah meminta izin untuk menikahinya"_


	4. Let Me, Marry You

_**Don't Recall**_

 _ **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**_

 _ **YAOI / Boys Love**_

 _Chanyeol, Baekhyun (EXO)_

 _Big Matthew/ Kim Uh Jin (KARD), Ahn Jae Hyun dan Goo Hye Sun,_

 _Oh Sehun (EXO) Jung Jaehyun (NCT #127)_

 **IV**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Setelah mengucapkan kata terimakasih, Sehun memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke ruang tunggu yang memang disiapkan oleh pihak Nylon Magz Korea untuknya. Pria tinggi itu mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi yang menatap langsung kearah luar jendela, dari atas sana ia dapat melihat gerombolan anak muda yang sepantaran dengan putranya sedang berkumpul dan berjalan bersama, mengulas sebuah senyuman pria itu mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi putranya, cukup lama ia menunggu namun putranya tidak mengangkat telepon dari Sehun

"Aku rasa dia sudah mulai dengan dunianya sendiri" monolog Sehun dalam hati

Pria itu bangkit dan berjalan turun menuju basement parkir mobil yang disediakan disana, setelahnya hanya deru mobil miliknya yang terdengar melewati malam di Seoul

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang membawa kopernya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, belum lagi perut buncit nya yang sedikit terlihat karena tidak memakai apa – apa hanya sebuah sweater yang sedari pagi ia pakai,

Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan, bagaimana ia mengusap perutnya karena kelaparan dan belum sama sekali memakan apapun semenjak datang dari rumah sakit, namun sampai dirumah ia sudah diminta untuk angkat kaki karena apa yang ia lakukan sendiri. Sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur, tentu angin akan semakin berhembus dan suhu dingin tak dapat dielakkan lagi, apakah Baekhyun membawa dompet? Bagaimana dengan gajinya? Kartu Baekhyun dibekukan beserta dengan gajinya yang ia tempat kan pada kartu yang sama yang diberikan ayahnya, tidak ada sepeserpun dalam dompet Baekhyun, dan perutnya lapar

Apartemen luhan? Lupakan … bahkan sedari tadi Baekhyun menghubungi temannya itu ponselnya tidak aktif,

Dipikirannya ada satu tempat yang sangat ingin ia tuju, tapi itu sama dengan menghancurkan harga dirinya mengingat bagaimana waktu itu ia pergi dari sana dengan sumpah serapah yang ia keluarkan dengan tegas, pikirannya berkata jangan namun kakinya lebih digerakkan oleh hatinya

Baekhyun tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju La Grande

Ke tempat ayah dari bayi yang ada di kandungannya

.

.

.

"Noona, aku ingin bertanya padamu" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap kakaknya yang saat ini berada di apartemennya, Yoora tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya "Katakan, ada apa Yeol?" Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku sempat membereskan tas noona yang terjatuh karena aku menyenggolnya tadi …"

Yoora menatap adiknya "Lalu?"

"Aku melihat sebuah gambar sonografi" Sambung Chanyeol, Yoora mengagguk "Itu pasienku"

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar ucapan kakaknya, niatnya untuk mencari informasi lebih mengenai Baekhyun dan bayi di kandungan pria itu semakin terbuka lebar "Aku tak mengerti maksud gambarnya tapi kelihatannya bayinya sehat"

Yoora mengangguk "Bayinya memang sehat, namun berat badannya kurang"

Chanyeol mengrenyitkan alisnya "Apa … um … ibunya tidak makan?" Yoora menghela nafasnya "Dia makan, namun pasti sedikit tertekan"

"Maksud noona?" Jantung Chanyeol berdegup sedikit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya

Yoora menatap adiknya "Ini mungkin agak aneh untukmu, namun karena kau tak mengetahuinya akan Noona beritahu padamu …" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, alisnya berkerut dan menatap intens kakak perempuannya "… dia seorang lelaki yang dapat hamil"

Chanyeol yang diam membuat Yoora melanjutkan kata – katanya "Dia seorang pria yang baik hati, sangat manis dan menggemaskan … sekarang sedang hamil dan umur kandungannya lima bulan, bayinya sehat namun berat badannya masih kurang, seperti yang noona katakan tadi mungkin sang ibu tertekan, oleh karena itu … sedikit berimbas pada kandungannya"

"Dan …" Yoora menggantung kata – katanya, "Dan apa Noona?"

"Sayang sekali pria yang menghamili pria itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab, benar – benar kurang ajar … mengingatkan aku pada perpisahan ibu dan ayah" sambung Yoora,

Chanyeol diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, mendengar penuturan kakaknya mengenai Baekhyun dan kandungannya membuat hati Chanyeol tersayat, Chanyeol memang bajingan namun ia tak menyangka ia juga akan menjadi alasan nantinya seorang anak tidak akan memiliki orang tua yang lengkap

"Kau kenapa diam Yeol-ah?" Tanya Yoora sambil meletakkan beberapa sayuran di kulkas Chanyeol, pria itu menggeleng "Tidak apa – apa noona"

"Cha~ sudah, aku akan pulang sekarang … makan yang benar Yeol, ini sudah aku isikan sayuran dalam kulkasmu, mengerti?" Ucap Yoora, pria itu mengangguk dan setelahnya Yoora beranjak pergi dari apartemen adiknya itu

.

.

.

Baekhyun saat ini berdiri lagi di depan La Grande semenjak beberapa bulan lalu ia menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini. Pria itu tidak mempunyai tempat tujuan entah kemana ia harus pergi … yang terpenting sekarang pria itu harus mendapatkan tempat untuk istirahat agar dirinya dan bayinya tidak kedinginan

"Selamat malam Tuan Baekhyun" sapa seorang bellman, pria itu mengangguk "Selamat malam ahjussi, saya sudah memiliki janji dengan Tuan Park" bellman itu menatap Baekhyun dan koper di genggamannya lalu membukakan pintu untuk pria itu "Silahkan Tuan Baekhyun"

"Terimakasih"

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan resepsionis, akhirnya pria itu diizinkan untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang kebetulan saat ini berada di apartemennya, pria cantik itu melangkahkan kaki menuju salah satu lift yang ada disana dan menunggu agar lift tersebut turun

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _Ting_

Pintu lift terbuka dan Baekhyun masuk setelahnya, setelah menekan angka enam pria itu segera menutup pintu lift, tidak mengetahui bahwa Yoora baru saja keluar dari sisi lain lift tersebut dan melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilnya yang diparkir diluar La Grande

Pintu lift terbuka ditandai dengan bunyi denting halus yang menyapa pendengarannya, pria itu keluar dari lift dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar nomor 14 di lantai 6, perasaannya was was, pikirannya berkecamuk, namun lebih daripada itu, Baekhyun merasa inilah yang seharusnya ia lakukan, meskipun pria marga Park itu menolak dengan jelas kandungannya beberapa bulan yang lalu

Baekhyun menekan bel di depan pintu silver itu dan menunggu dengan harap – harap cemas, sementara didalam sana Chanyeol yang masih mendundukkan kepalanya hanya langsung menekan tombol untuk membuka pintunya tanpa melirik ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar Baekhyun dilayarnya

"Ada apa lagi Noona?" Ucap Chanyeol saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang ringan seakan pemilik kaki itu sangat sungkan untuk menginjakkan kaki disana, Chanyeol yang saat itu masih fokus pada kulkasnya tidak menyadari bahwa bukan Yoora yang beridiri di belakangnya melainkan …

"Baekhyun"

Chanyeol terbelalak, namun Baekhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya takut – takut,

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari atas kebawah, bahunya sangat sempit, pipinya tirus, terakhir yang dilihat pria itu ada sedikit rona merah di pipi gembil Baekhyun, namun sekarang sirna … lengannya sangat kurus … mungkin benar, saat ini Baekhyun sedang tertekan dengan apa yang dihadapinya …

"Duduklah" Ucap Chanyeol. Pria dihadapan Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapan Chanyeol

"Ada apa datang kemari?" Tanya pria itu sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, dengan gerakan pelan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol lekat di matanya "Aku hanya tidak tau aku harus kemana, aku … diusir"

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun yang sekarang kembali mendundukkan kepalanya "Lalu mengapa tujuanmu kemari? Menurutmu disini dinas sosial?" Sarkas pria berambut permen kapas itu, Baekhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya "Kau benar, aku tak seharusnya kemari" Baekhyun bangun dan memutar tubuhnya "Sebentar …" Suara berat Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun yang sekarang hampir menitikan air matanya

"Duduk dan makanlah sesuatu, dinas sosial selalu memberikan makan bukan pada yang membutuhkan?" Kata – kata pedas Chanyeol menusuk hati Baekhyun, ia sangat ingin menampar Chanyeol dan pergi dari sana namun ia ingat ada satu nyawa lagi yang sangat membutuhkan dirinya, "Kau benar, anggaplah aku peminta – minta … karena disini dinas sosial maka izinkan aku dan anakku meminta sedikit makanan" Baekhyun tersenyum getir menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang mengendikkan bahunya seakan tak peduli

"Tak ada pelayan disini, silahkan buat makananmu sendiri" Chanyeol mengambil wine glass dan sebuah white wine lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk dihadapan pria itu

Menuangkan wine dengan sangat angkuh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang kebingungan apa yang harus ia lakukan … menemukan sebuah ramyeon, akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk memasak ramyeon dan meminta satu butir telur milik Chanyeol yang semula diletakkan oleh kakaknya, Yoora

Chanyeol menatap gerakan Baekhyun, mendengar penuturan kakaknya tentang berat badan kandungan Baekhyun yang kurang dan bagaimana tertekannya pria itu membuat Chanyeol merasakan kesakitan yang sama, ia ingin memberikan perhatian pada Baekhyun, namun segala yang diucapkannya hanya mampu mengeluarkan kata – kata kasar menyayat hati.

Dan melihat Baekhyun yang memasak ramyeon membuat Chanyeol berang sebenarnya, ia menggengam erat tangkai wine glass nya, ia ingin berteriak di samping telinga pria itu bahwa Baekhyun seharunya tidak makan makanan instan, bayi Chanyeol dalam kandungan Baekhyun perlu makanan yang bergizi, namun siapa Chanyeol? Bahkan ia adalah pria yang sama yang menolak dengan keras kandungan Baekhyun, dan secara langsung membuat pria yang ada dihadapannya itu menjadi mengenaskan seperti sekarang

Geraman amarah Chanyeol tak selaras dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil mengaduk ramyeon miliknya yang hampir matang, tak perlu waktu lama pria itu mematikan kompornya dan mulai mengambil ramyeon dengan sumpit ditangannya lalu menjadikan tutup pancinya sebagai piring, Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sempit, saat ini sedang menikmati ramyeon miliknya

"Setidaknya duduk saat makan, kau tidak pernah diajari tata krama?" Ucapan Chanyeol yang sangat kasar membuat Baekhyun mengehentikan pergerakannya, senyumannya langsung memudar, "Izinkan aku berkata satu hal padamu Tuan Park …" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang berada dibelakangnya duduk menyilangkan kaki dan sebuah wine ditangannya

"Cih … Angkuh"

Chanyeol mengangkat wine glass nya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang mengatakan dirinya angkuh "Itukah yang mau kau katakan?" Baekhyun menggeleng "Jangan bawa kedua orang tuaku, mereka sudah mendidiku dengan baik meskipun sekarang aku tidak dianggap putra lagi oleh mereka, malah aku merasa sedih pada kedua orang tuamu … Bagaimana cara mereka membesarkanmu? Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan kata "bertanggung jawab" atas apa yang kau katakan? Kau lakukan? … Aku kasihan pada mereka" Smirk Baekhyun menutup kalimatnya

Chanyeol tersenyum mengerikan, lalu

 _Prangg_

Ia melempar wine glass miliknya kearah Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya kearah samping kiri Baekhyun yang langsung mengenai kulkas Chanyeol "Bicaramu tuan Byun" Chanyeol geram namun Baekhyun yang terkejut hampir menitikan air mata

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki orang tua …" Chanyeol bangkit dan mendekati Baekhyun, pria kecil dihadapan Baekhyun mundur perlahan namun sayang sekali meja dapur adalah batas terakhir pria itu dapat mundur perlahan

"… dan aku paling tidak suka jika seseorang membawa kata orang tua" Chanyeol meletakkan tangan besarnya di leher Baekhyun, pria itu berusaha mencekik Baekhyun … matanya seakan menghitam tak melihat Baekhyun sudah memukul tangan dan dada Chanyeol bergantian minta dilepaskan

Tersadar dari kebodohannya, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan cekikannya pada leher Baekhyun, pria itu mundur perlahan … "Aku sangat bersyukur kau menolak anak didalam perutku, sehingga nantinya ia tidak tumbuh besar menjadi bajingan kasar sepertimu !" Baekhyun terbatuk dan menekan dadanya saat mengucapkan kata – katanya

"Terimakasih makanannya…" Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol yang masih terpukul atas apa yang barusan ia lakukan, terlebih saat ia memutar tubuhnya ia melihat Baekhyun yang bertatapan langsung dengan …

"Noona?"

"Dokter Yoora?"

.

.

.

Sehun malam itu langsung naik ke apartemennya di La Grande yang ada di lantai empat, menekan password dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Hanya gelap yang dilihat oleh pria itu, namun saat menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah apartemennya ia melihat putranya sedang duduk dan tertidur dengan buku matematika di pangkuannya dan masih mengenakan seragam. Sehun tersenyum kecil, bagaimanapun Jaehyun adalah putranya meskipun bukan anak kandung namun membesarkan dan mencintai Jaehyun sebagai putranya sudah ia lakukan semenjak enam belas tahun yang lalu.

Sehun lelah, sangat terlihat jelas wajah penat Sehun karena pemotretan yang ia lakukan sedari pagi hingga malam, namun ia tetap melangkahkan kaki kearah dapur dan mengambil sebuah gelas lalu membuatkan putranya itu segelas susu. Kasih sayang Sehun pada putranya tidak main – main, begitu sebaliknya dengan Jaehyun yang sangat mencintai ayahnya

Selesai membuatkan susu untuk jaehyun, Sehun langsung melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai dan meletakkan susu jaehyun di dalam kulkas, mengingat bagaimana senangnya putra Sehun itu meminum susu dingin, setelahnya Sehun langsung turun untuk membelikan makan malam untuk putranya karena ia tau putra kesayangannya belum sempat makan apapun

Mengesampingkan kelelahan yang ia rasakan, ia hanya ingin menjadi ayah dan panutan yang baik untuk putranya. Sehun berjalan pelan menuju lift yang ada di lantai apartemennya dan menunggu

 _Ting_

Pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria yang berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya beserta koper di sebelah tangannya, Sehun mengrenyitkan alisnya … pria itu merasa ia mengenal pria dihadapannya itu "Maaf sebelumnya, apa anda akan masuk" ucap pria dihadapan Sehun, pria tinggi itu menganggukan kepalanya

"Oh? _Nok Bin Hong An_?" Sapa Sehun saat menatap wajah Baekhyun dari samping, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya karena tidak mengerti atas apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tinggi disebelahnya "Oh ... Oh … Oh Sehun" ucap Baekhyun pelan, Sehun mengangguk dengan senyumannya, "Saya Oh Sehun, maaf jika saya lupa … tapi siapakah nama anda?"

"Baek …"

 _Brukk_

Baekhyun pingsan dan beruntung sekali Sehun ada disana untuk menangkap tubuh Baekhyun

Sehun yang terkejut melihat pria disampingnya pingsan hanya mampu memapah tubuh kecil itu dan menarik koper yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya. Perlahan namun pasti pria itu membuka pintu apartemennya dan merebahkan di tempat Jaehyun tertidur barusan

"Dad" Sapa Jaehyun saat melihat punggung dan bahu lebar ayahnya

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap putranya "Ya Jae, kau sudah mandi?" Jaehyun mengangguk "Di dalam kulkas ada susu, namun mungkin belum dingin" Sambung pria itu, Jaehyun mengangguk " _Thank You daddy, but who is he_?"

"Daddy menemukannya pingsan saat di lift tadi …." Jaehyun mengangguk lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun lamat – lamat, "Aku umm …ah daddy kau ingat aku pernah berkata melihat seorang pria menangis dan aku juga menjadi sedih beberapa waktu lalu" Sehun mengangguk "Pria ini orangnya daddy"

"Ahh, jadi pria ini yang bertamu ke lantai enam … Jaehyun-ah kau sudah makan malam?" Sambung Sehun, putranya itu menggeleng "Daddy juga belum, maukah kau ke supermarket depan dan membeli beberapa macam sayuran dan daging … sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu"

Jaehyun mengangguk lalu meletakkan handuk yang berada dikepalanya

Sehun duduk dan menatap pria yang sedang tertidur dihadapannya, rambut hitamnya sedikit panjang dari terakhir Sehun bertemu dengannya, pipinya sangat tirus dan saat Sehun turun melihat tubuh Baekhyun ia melihat perut pria dihadapannya itu menggembung "Apa dia memiliki masalah dengan perutnya?" gumam Sehun pelan

Cukup lama, akhirnya Baekhyun membuka matanya dan pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sebuah lampu di langit - langit ruangan, menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya

Baekhyun mengusap perutnya "kau tak apa di dalam sana?, maafkan ibu harus membuatmu mendengar ucapan yang tak seharusnya kau dengar nak" ucap Baekhyun pelan,

Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang membelakanginya, "Ibu? … Nak?" ucap Sehun pelan, Baekhyun terkesiap dan menutup mulutnya, lalu Sehun dengan cepat duduk dihadapan Baekhyun

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Sehun, Baekhyun menggeleng masih dalam kediaman yang ia ciptakan

"Tak apa, anda dapat bercerita padaku" Sambung Sehun, Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun lekat, bimbang apakah harus menceritakan semuanya atau tetap bungkam, "Aku adalah seorang yang bisa dipercaya" Ucap Sehun final

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya "Sebelumnya anda mungkin akan merasa jijik padaku … aku saat ini sedang hamil" Sehun menatap lekat Baekhyun, dan membuat pria dihadapannya itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya "Mengapa aku harus jijik pada anda?"

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap pria dihadapannya "Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk dengan senyumannya "Anda mendapatkan kelebihan yang bahkan laki – laki lain atau perempuan lain diluar sana tidak bisa dapatkan, lalu mengapa anda menangis dan sampai pingsan di lift tadi?" Sambung Sehun, Baekhyun menitikan air mata "Hanya saja, aku … tidak dapat meminta pertanggung jawaban dari seseorang yang menghamiliku"

Sehun terdiam, mengingat kata putranya hanya dua orang yang tinggal di lantai enam, yaitu Nenek Hong dan Tuan Park, dan hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas dipikan Sehun tentang siapa ayah dari kandungan Baekhyun

"Saya Baekhyun" Ucap Baekhyun pelan

"Saya Oh Sehun" Sambung pria itu

"Apa yang terjadi pada anda Baekhyun-ssi" Tanya Sehun pelan, Baekhyun tersenyum "Ayahku pembenci kaum Gay, dan mengetahui aku seorang gay lebih – lebih sedang mengandung membuatku diusir dari rumah" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun menatap wajah model yang duduk dihadapannya "Bagaimana jika aku yang menjadi ayah untuk bayimu?"

Ia terdiam melihat Sehun dengan senyuman khasnya …

.

.

.

Yoora saat ini sedang duduk di sofa panjang milik Chanyeol, dimana pemiliknya sedang berdiri menatap pemandangan dari jendela besar apartemennya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan

Yoora menghela nafasnya

"Jadi kau bertanya tentang sonografi itu karena ingin mengetahui tentang bayi di kandungan Baekhyun?" Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang sedang terdiam sambil menganggukan kepalanya "Mengapa kau menjadi seorang yang mirip seperti ayah dan ibu Chanyeol-ah?" Chanyeol menatap kakaknya "Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka berdua Noona!" Bentak Chanyeol

"Lalu apa bedanya kau dengan mereka yang menelantarkan anak masing – masing Chanyeol!" Yoora berteriak membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, ia tak pernah melihat kakak perempuannya berteriak padanya,

"Hentikan Noona"

Yoora mengusap air matanya yang turun "Kau tak tau apa yang pria itu alami, bagaimana takut dan depresinya dia, lebih – lebih aku menemukan kenyataan kau ayahnya dan kau dengan kurang ajarnya memberikan kata – kata kasarmu pada Baekhyun, aku …." Yoora bangun dan mendekati Chanyeol

"…Aku sama bersyukurnya dengan Baekhyun, kau menolaknya Chanyeol-ah!" Sambung Yoora menatap penuh amarah pada adik kandungnya itu

 _Plakk_

Yoora menampar wajah adiknya membuat pipi pria itu sedikit memerah

"Aku harap kau segera menyadari kesalahan besar apa yang telah kau lakukan Park Chanyeol" Ucap Yoora final dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menundukkan kepalanya

.

.

.

Bau aroma daging menyeruak di ruang makan milik salah satu seorang super model kelas dunia, terlihat bagaimana seorang yang memiliki bahu lebar dan senyum rupawan itu membolak-balikkan daging dihadapannya dan membuat kedua orang pria dihadapannya menjilat permukaan bibirnya karena kelaparan

Sehun yang menatap pemandangan bagaimana Baekhyun dan putranya Jaehyun menatap lapar daging dihadapan mereka hanya mampu tersenyum lalu memotong sebuah daging dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun,

"Dad, aku bahkan menawarkan piringku dan kau sampai hati tidak memberikan padaku pertama kali" Ucap Jaehyun sambil menekuk bibirnya

Sehun tertawa namun Baekhyun tak enak hati mendengarnya

"Jae ..."

Baekhyun memindahkan daging yang diberikan Sehun di piringnya tadi ke piring milik putra Sehun yang masih merajuk, Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum dengan sangat manis

"Hyung tidak apa – apa, kau makan lah duluan … bayi dalam perutmu perlu makan kan?" Sekarang ganti Jaehyun yang tak enak hati pada Baekhyun, pria paling manis diantara mereka bertiga menggelengkan kepalanya "Tak apa – apa Jaehyun-ah, makanlah lebih dulu"

"Benarkah hyung?" Tanya jaehyun dengan matanya yang berbinar

Baekhyun semakin memberikan senyuman manisnya "Tentu, makanlah Jaehyun-ah"

Melihat interaksi kedua orang dihadapannya membuat Sehun semakin tersenyum, ia melihat sebuah kehangatan lain dihadapannya, bagaimana putranya yang langsung dekat pada Baekhyun bahkan terlihat _excited_ dengan bayi di dalam kandungan Baekhyun, dan bagaimana pembawaan Baekhyun yang sangat ceria mampu menaklukan hati Jaehyun

 _Sehun melihat sebuah keluarga_

 _Sebuah kehangatan keluarga_

"Makan yang ini sekarang Baekhyun-ah" Sehun memberikan potongan daging yang lain pada Baekhyun dan diterima dengan anggukan kepala oleh pria itu, "Anda juga harus makan Sehun-ssi"

Sekarang ganti Sehun yang mengangguk dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya

Makan malam yang tak pernah kedua pria disamping Baekhyun rasakan, sebuah kehangatan lain, Jaehyun menemukan sosok yang lebih perhatian di hal – hal kecil pada diri Baekhyun, dan Sehun menemukan sosok yang ia rasa perlu lindungi

* * *

Terlihat Sehun dan Jaehyun sedang bersama – sama mencuci piring dimana Sehun yang mencuci dan pria remaja yang mirip Sehun itu mengeringkan piringnya, Baekhyun ingin membantu … terlihat dari bagaimana ia kebingungan tentang hal apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membantu. Gelagat Baekhyun yang kebingungan membuat Sehun tersenyum

"Anda tak perlu banyak begerak Baekhyun, duduklah …" Ucap Sehun sambil memberikan sebuah mangkuk pada Jaehyun

"Ne, Hyung duduklah … aku ada kacang pistachio di kulkas, bagaimana kalau kita makan itu sambil menonton televisi?" Sambung Jaehyun, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Dihadapannya ia melihat kedua orang yang sangat baik hati, tak menyangka bahwa seorang supermodel macam Sehun memiliki seorang putra dan kehidupan aslinya sangat baik hati berbeda dari image dingin yang selalu ia tampilkan

"Selesai, ayo duduk …" Ucap Jaehyun sambil melepas sarung tangan karet merah muda milik pasangan ayah-anak itu, Jaehyun mengambil satu toples penuh kacang pistachio dan menuntun Baekhyun duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang ada disana "Duduk disini hyung …" Pinta Jaehyun sangat lembut, dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengikuti permintaan anak remaja disampingnya ini "Pelan .. pelan Hyung" ditambah lagi perhatian Jaehyun pada bayi kecil yang ada di kandungan Baekhyun

Sementara Sehun yang menatap interaksi dua orang berbeda usia dihadapannya tersenyum manis, dipikirannya tergambar bahwa Baekhyun adalah pasangannya dan Jaehyun putranya akan menjadi seorang kakak untuk bayi Baekhyun. Namun ia harus kembali kepada kenyataan yang diterimanya beberapa saat lalu

" _Bagaimana jika aku yang menjadi ayah untuk bayimu" Ucap Sehun sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya. Raut wajah keterkejutan Baekhyun tak dielakkan, bibirnya terbuka menampilkan dua buah giginya yang sangat manis, bahkan Sehun berfikir bagaimana bisa ada seorang pria yang sangat cantik seperti ini_

" _Se ... Sehun-ssi" Pria itu gagap, bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi pasangan dari supermodel macam Oh Sehun, namun senyuman malaikat Sehun membuat nyaman dirinya sekali lagi, dipikirannya setidaknya anaknya nanti harus mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu-ayah, meskipun tak dipungkiri yang menjadi ibu disini adalah dirinya, namun itu semua hanya bayangan Baekhyun, ia tak mungkin masuk kedalam hidup seseorang dengan membawa anak yang ada dikandungannya_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng "No, it's okay, aku hanya akan hidup berdua dengannya … aku akan pergi segera" Sehun mengrenyitkan alis tebalnya "Pergi? Kemana? Apa kau ada tujuan Baekhyun?"_

 _Pria kecil dihadapan Sehun tersenyum "Aku akan pergi ke Belgia, dimana aku dan anakku kelak nantinya dapat diterima"_

 _Sehun terdiam, ia ditolak … Baekhyun sangat attractive dengan segala yang dimilikinya, rambut lurusnya, sipitnya yang hitam legam, bibir tipis dan senyuman manisnya, rahang pipi yang terlihat namun akan sangat lebih baik jika sedikit gembil seperti awal Sehun bertemu dengannya. Penolakan Baekhyun membuat Sehun tersenyum, "Kemana? Brussels?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyumannya, jangan lupakan rambut hitamnya ikut bergoyang lembut "Aku punya seorang kenalan di Brussels, dia seniorku di kampus dulu"_

" _Aku merasa sedih" Ucap Sehun pelan, Baekhyun menatap Sehun intens lalu dengan senyuman khasnya pria itu menatap Baekhyun "Aku ditolak dan kau akan pergi …" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dalam, ia mengerti maksud ucapan Sehun tentang bagaimana ia ingin menjadi sosok ayah untuk bayi di kandungan Baekhyun, namun keputusan Baekhyun pergi ke Brussel membuat Sehun kecewa_

" _Nanti datanglah sering – sering ke Brussels, bantu aku merawat bayiku" Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis disertai deretan gigi putihnya, Sehun yang menunjukan wajah sedihnya akhirnya tersenyum dengan anggukan kepala_

 _Baginya tak apa jika tidak bisa menjadi ayah untuk bayi kandungan Baekhyun secara resmi, pendekatan perlahan … itu yang ada dipikiran Sehun_

" _Baiklah, aku setuju … Aku dan Jaehyun akan sering ke Brussel untuk mengunjungimu dan bayimu"_

 _Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain_

" _Dad, aku tak mendapatkan perilla, maafkan aku"_

 _Ya, sebelum suara berat lainnya menginterupsi kedua senyum anak adam itu_

"Dad! kemarilah … Jangan hanya berdiri dan melihat kami" Ucap Jaehyun dan Baekhyun menatap Sehun setelahnya

"Jaehyun mari hentikan acara makan pistachio dan biarkan Baekhyun hyungmu tidur, bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun, sebuah erangan didapatkan oleh Sehun dan Baekhyun, mengingat bagaimana serunya tadi Jaehyun dan Baekhyun berbincang dan mengomentari beberapa hal di televisi yang menarik perhatian mereka

"Hyung, aku sangat ingin mengobrol dengan Baekhyun hyung lebih lama, namun daddy benar, … _But dad, where will Baekhyun Hyung sleep?"_ Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menatap jaehyun "Tak apa Jaehyun-ah, aku akan tidur disofa saja, lagipula aku sudah sangat beruntung dapat diterima disini"

Pasangan ayah dan anak itu menatap satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya yang termuda menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak hyung, tidurlah dikamarku … aku akan tidur dengan daddy" dan disetujui oleh Sehun setelahnya

Belum sempat Baekhyun menolak permintaan Jaehyun, Sehun sudah menyetujui usulan putranya itu

"Mari aku antar ke kamarku Baekhyun hyung" Jaehyun bangkit dan menuntun Baekhyun menuju kamarnya yang berada disamping kamar Sehun, Lagi … Sehun menatapnya bagaikan seorang keluarga, sebuah senyuman tercetak jelas di bibir tipisnya

"Hyung, apa kau akan lama disini, aku akan sangat senang mendapatkan teman" Ucap Jaehyun sambil berjalan disamping Baekhyun, Pria itu menggeleng "Tidak, aku akan pergi ke Belgia Jaehyun-ah"

"Belgia?" Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya, "... Silahkan masuk Hyung" sambung remaja itu, Baekhyun mengangguk "Mengapa tak tinggal disini saja Hyung? Aku sangat ingin melihat adik bayi lahir" Wajah Jaehyun yang tertekuk membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis "Tentu kau dapat melihat adik bayi Jaehyun-ah, sering – seringlah berkunjung ke Belgia nantinya, Okay?"

"Okay Hyung, silahkan istirahat hyung … kalau hyung butuh air, di kulkas hyung boleh ambil sendiri, kalau hyung lapar umm …" Jaehyun berjalan kearah lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah toples berisi penuh chocochips cookies kesukaannya "Ini hyung … ini favorite ku, cokelat … Hyung makan saja" Jaehyun memberikan toplesnya pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tersenyum menerimanya "Terimakasih Jaehyun-ah, kau sangat baik" Sambung Baekhyun

Jaehyun menggeleng "Daddy selalu mengajari untuk menjadi baik pada siapapun Hyung"

"Daddy mu mendidikmu dengan sangat baik Jaehyun-ah" Ucap Baekhyun, Jaehyun terkikik mendengar ucapan Baekhyun "Selamat malam hyung, Selamat malam adik bayi"

"Selamat malam Jaehyunnie oppa~" Balas Baekhyun sambil menirukan suara anak kecil, "Adik bayi nanti perempuan kah Hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun, Baekhyun menggeleng "Hyung juga belum tau" Ucap Baekhyun lembut sambil mengusap perutnya "Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya menjadi kakak untuk adik perempuan, aku berharap dia perempuan Hyung" ucap Jaehyun

"Hyung juga berharap demikian"

Keduanya tersenyum dan menatap perut Baekhyun, pun begitu dengan Sehun yang memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang berbeda usia itu dari balik pintu kamar Jaehyun yang terbuka sedikit. Senyuman miliknya semakin kentara, ada harapan di benak Sehun bahwa nantinya ia dan Jaehyun putranya dapat menjadi bagian dari keluarga bersama Baekhyun dan bayinya

"Aku pergi sekarang ya hyung, malam" Belum sempat Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya, Baekhyun sudah menghentikan pergerakan Jaehyun "Jaehyun ... Hyung mau bertanya"

Jaehyun mengangguk "Silahkan Hyung"

"Apa itu _Nok Bin Hong An_? Kau tau?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, Jaehyun terdiam lalu tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya "Tau Hyung artinya seorang pria berambut hitam legam dan berwajah rupawan"

"Ahh …" Suara Baekhyun yang menggantung membuat kerutan di dahi putra Sehun itu "Ada apa Hyung?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak ada, Hyung akan istirahat sekarang … Selamat malam Jaehyun"

"Ne, Selamat malam lagi hyung dan adik bayi"

Jaehyun tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamarnya

* * *

"Baekhyun sudah istirahat Jaehyun?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat putranya memasuki kamarnya yang memiliki warna putih sebagai warna utama, yang terlihat sangat bersih dan perfeksionis "Sudah dad, … Dad umm .. _Why should Baekhyun hyung move to Belgia?"_ Sehun tersenyum dan menatap putranya "Dia mungkin berfikir bahwa disana adalah tempat yang menyenangkan Jaehyun-ah"

Jaehyun mengangguk, tentu remaja itu tidak mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mengapa Baekhyun memutuskan pergi ke Belgia, yang ia tau hanyalah sebatas bakhyun yang hamil dan alasan dibaliknya baik Sehun atau Baekhyun tidak memberi tau karena memang Jaehyun masih dianggap belum dalam usia pantas untuk mengetahui alasan dari kepergian Baekhyun

" _Dad, should I change my scholarship to Belgia_?"

" _Why? I tought you want to meet grandma and grandpa in Albuquerque_ "

" _Just, I wonder how it's feel having a little sister_ … Ya yang seperti daddy tau aku hanya sendiri, ketika Taeyong bercerita tentang bagaimana kakak perempuannya memakaikannya masker, atau Yuta yang berkata bahwa adik perempuannya sangat menggemaskan membuatku ingin memiliki seorang adik juga dad" Ucapan tulus Jaehyun membuat Sehun terdiam, "Begitukah?" Tanya Sehun, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jaehyun putranya

"Jika itu memang bisa diganti kau boleh ke Belgia, jika tidak terpaksa kau harus tetap di Albuquerque Little Oh"

Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti "Aku akan berusaha lebih giat dad, agar setidaknya aku bisa berada di daratan Eropa agar lebih dekat …"

" _Right … Let's sleep baby boy … You want me to play twinkle twinkle little star?_ "

" _Stop it daddy, ugh! Good Night_ " Jaehyun langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya pada bed cover Sehun yang ditatap oleh kekehan kecil oleh ayah pria itu

" _Good night Oh Sehun's junior_ " Ucap Sehun sambil mematikan lampu yang berada di sudut kamarnya lalu naik dan tidur bersama putranya

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk sambil menatap pemandangan larut malam di kota Seoul dari lantai empat apartemen Sehun, dirinya sekarang berada di satu building yang sama dengan pria yang menolak dengan keras dirinya dan bayi di kandungannya, ingatannya ia bawa pada beberapa saat yang lalu, tepat dua lantai diatasnya …

" _Noona"_

" _Dokter Yoora" Ucap keduanya bersamaan, dokter berambut pendek dan memiliki senyuman manis itu menatap penuh kebingungan pada kedua orang dihadapannya, matanya menahan amarah, bibirnya mengatup dan berjalan mendekati keduanya_

" _Kau mendengar semuanya Noona?" Tanya Chanyeol_

" _Noona?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Yoora bergantian, ia melihat berbagai kemiripan pada dua orang dihadapannya, mata besar milik keduanya yang paling kentara. Kakinya melemas namun dengan gerakan cepat dirinya bertahan pada sebuah kursi yang ada disana_

 _Yoora yang melihat Baekhyun terkejut langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun "Baekhyun-ah" Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Yoora melihat bagaimana keterkejutan dan shock nya Baekhyun saat ini_

" _Dokter …"_

 _Baekhyun yang tak mampu melanjutkan kata – katanya hanya mampu diam sambil menitikan air mata, dan dengan satu gerakan Yoora memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang saat ini memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di lantai_

" _Maafkan Noona Baekhyun-ah … Maafkan Noona" Yoora menitikan air mata saat melihat kediaman Baekhyun dengan air mata yang terus menetes pada dua belah mata sipitnya "Maafkan Noona Baekhyun-ah"_

 _Pemandangan keduanya yang berpelukan satu sama lain sambil mendudukkan diri mereka di lantai membuat hati Chanyeol seperti diremas oleh jutaan tangan tak kasat mata, bagaimanapun ia yang bersalah disini, namun dirinya terlalu ego untuk ikut duduk atau setidaknya berucap kata maaf_

" _Noona … Jangan duduk di lantai" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan pandanganya, kepalanya terasa sakit melihat semuanya dan saat mengalihkan pandangannya lah air mata turun pada pipi Chanyeol_

 _Mendengar ucapan adiknya, Yoora langsung bangkit dan berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol "Kau sangat brengsek Chanyeol-ah … Noona kecewa padamu"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum namun matanya menitikan air mata lagi_

 _Baekhyun bangun dengan kesusahan ditambah dengan perutnya yang semakin membesar "Dokter Yoora aku harus pergi"_

 _Yoora terkesiap lalu menahan Baekhyun "Makanlah dulu Baekhyun, disini bukan dinas sosial, disini tempatku juga … maafkan Noona kau harus mendapatkan perlakuan semacam ini, Ne?" Yoora tersenyum namun matanya menitikan air mata, Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya "Saya sudah meminta sedikit ramyeon disini Dokter Yoora"_

 _Mendengar kata "meminta" memberikan hantaman pada diri Chanyeol, seharusnya pria kecil itu tak perlu meminta, ia harusnya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, namun sekali lagi … Ego Chanyeol mengalahkan semuanya_

" _Dokter saya … harus pergi" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Yoora, "Terimakasih sudah membantuku merawat bayiku selama ini" Pria itu menitikan air mata lagi,_

" _Baekhyun-ah … Baekhyun-ah …" Yoora berusaha menahan Baekhyun namun pria itu sudah mengukuhkan hati untuk beranjak dan tidak akan menginjakkan kaki lagi di lantai enam La Grande Apartment, melupakan semuanya, Chanyeol dan segala kenangannya …_

Pria itu menghela nafasnya kuat dan setelahnya melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tidur Jaehyun untuk memejamkan matanya

Lain halnya dengan pria lainnya yang berada di dua lantai diatas lantai empat, Chanyeol masih berdiri dan menatap pemandangan dari jendela besarnya, kejadian tadi masih membekas dihatinya … Mengingat Baekhyun dan tangisannya serta tamparan kakaknya membuat pria itu semakin menyadari kesalahannya

Pria itu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi tangan kanannya

"Siapkan janji dengan Diplomat Byun Jaehyun besok"

Setelah kata penuh ultimatum itu ia keluarkan … pria itu meletakkan ponselnya dan menyesap kembali wine nya "Maaf, karena kau harus mendengar ucapan kasar ayahmu nak"

.

.

.

Pukul 8:12 pagi, ketiga orang pria sudah berdiri di hadapan pintu keberangkatan internasional di Incheon International Airport

"Hyung … Jangan pergi ya, atau Daddy apa aku boleh libur beberapa hari aku akan menemani Baekhyun hyung ke Brussels" Rengek Jaehyun pada kedua pria dewasa dihadapannya, Sehun menggeleng dan Baekhyun memberikan senyumannya "Kau harus sekolah bukan Jaehyun? Bagaimana jika liburan saja kau ke Brussel?" Tawar Baekhyun,

Mau tak mau Jaehyun harus mengangguk mematuhi perintah dua orang dewasa dihadapannya

"Adik bayi sampai ketemu empat bulan lagi, kakak akan kesana …Libur tidak libur kakak akan menemani Baekhyun hyung melahirkan" Ucap Jaehyun sambil menatap ayahnya di akhir kata, sementara Sehun yang ditatap putranya hanya mampu terkekeh kecil

"Iya kak, nanti bermain denganku yaa~" Baekhyun balas menjawab sambil menirukan suara anak – anak

Sehun dan Jaehyun tertawa kecil karenanya, namun tawanya harus terhenti karena panggilan untuk segera ke gerbang II keberangkatan dari Incheon ke Brussels. Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun lalu memeluknya "Sampai bertemu empat bulan lagi Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun lalu setelahnya ia menarik kopernya menuju boarding pass

Dan dibelakangnya pasangan ayah dan anak itu menatap kepergian Baekhyun "Andai Baekhyun hyung tetap disini" ucap Jaehyun sambil menghembuskan nafasnya

Diiyakan oleh ayahnya dalam hati

.

.

.

Ditempat yang berbeda jam yang sama, dua orang berbeda usia sedang duduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Byun Jae Hyun sedang duduk sambil menikmati kopi paginya di ruang tamu rumahnya yang terletak di Apgujeong

"Aku tak menyangka akan mendapat kunjungan dari anda ... Tuan Park"

Chanyeol meletakkan kopinya setelah menyesapnya pelan, "Anda benar, saya juga tak menyangka akan ada urusan yang akan saya bicarakan dengan anda"

"Baiklah … ada apa Tuan Park" Tanya Jae Hyun sambil menatap lekat Chanyeol dihadapannya

"Mengenai putramu … Byun Baekhyun"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Jae Hyun menatapnya semakin lekat dengan amarah yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya

Keterdiaman Jae Hyun membuat Chanyeol melanjutkan kata – katanya "Akan saya lanjutkan … Izinkan saya menikah dengannya" Tatapan mata Jae Hyun semakin tajam pada Chanyeol, "Maksud anda?" Jae Hyun berusaha menutupi gejolak amarah di hatinya

"Akan saya katakan bahwa saya yang menghamili Baekhyun dan saya akan bertanggung jawab untuk bayinya"

"Kau menghamili putraku? Hahaha"

Jaehyun yang tertawa membuat Chanyeol tersenyum "Pergilah dia bukan putraku lagi …" Jae Hyun yang semula ingin angkat kaki darisana akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya "Hah … memalukan ternyata anda juga seorang gay"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Anda benar … Saya gay, dan saya beruntung pasangan gay saya sedang hamil … Baiklah, setidaknya aku sudah meminta izin untuk menikahinya"

Chanyeol bangkit lalu meninggalkan Jae Hyun "Setuju atau tidak, saya akan menikahinya … Ayah mertua"

Jae Hyun semakin geram dibuatnya, pria itu melemparkan cangkir kopi miliknya dan menghembuskan nafasnya keras

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi tangan kananya saat keluar dari kediama Jae Hyun

"Temukan Baekhyun"

Dua kata tegas, yang ditujukan untuk asisten pribadinya … Dan diujung lain dari sisi rumah itu terlihat Hye Sun sedang menitikan air matanya

"Baekhyun … kau dimana nak"

.

.

.

Chapter IV

Thank You untuk reviewnya … next chapter will be the end of this fiction

Preview next chapter

" _Baekhyun … bagaimana keadaan Jiwon?"_

" _Baik … terimakasih sudah bertanya"_

…

" _Aku harus segera pergi Uh Jin-ah … dia mengetahui aku disini"_

" _Siapa? Katakan padaku"_

" _Tidak ada waktu … aku harus pergi"_

…

" _Aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati, maafkan aku"_

 _Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi pria itu saat menatap seorang gadis kecil dalam gendongannya_

" _Maafkan aku juga Jiwon-ah"_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Don't Recall**_

 _ **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**_

 _ **YAOI / Boys Love**_

 _Chanyeol, Baekhyun (EXO)_

 _Big Matthew/ Kim Uh Jin (KARD), Ahn Jae Hyun dan Goo Hye Sun,_

 _Oh Sehun (EXO) Jung Jaehyun (NCT #127)_

 **V**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Kruishoutem, Belgia 2017**_

" _Baek-_ "

 _PRANGG_

Sebuah suara seperti benda jatuh membuat semua mata menatap pada seorang pria mungil yang sedang membersihkan sebuah meja, namun sayang vas bunga sebagai table accessories yang terpasang disana tersenggol lengan kecilnya hingga sekarang jatuh dan hancur berkeping – keping, betapa ia bisa menyadari bahwa gaji nya akan dipotong beberapa euro karena insiden ini. " _Yes, Joseph?_ " Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap pemilik restaurant yang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada, pria tinggi dengan rambut potongan cepak itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan _yatuhan kau menjatuhkan itu lagi_

" _I'm sorry for this trou-_ "

" _Come to my office now_ "

Dengan terpaksa ia meletakkan napkin yang dibawanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan dibelakang bos nya, masih dengan tatapan penuh selidik dari pengunjung restaurant

" _Have a seat Baekhyun_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapan bos nya yang bernama Joseph itu. Pria eropa itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyulut sebatang rokok berperisa mint, ia mengembuskan asapnya sembarang sesaat ia menyesapnya pertama kali " _fourth time in a month_ "

Baekhyun yang mengerti ucapan bosnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia paham ia sudah memecahkan beberapa benda selama ia bekerja di sebuah restaurant di sebuah daerah kecil yang berada di sebelah barat Belgia " _I'm so sorry_ "

Joseph menggeleng " _You don't have to say sorry Baekhyun, but I'm sorry that I have to fi-_ "

Baekhyun bersimpuh tepat dihadapan Joseph, lalu menundukkan kepalanya " _Please don't fire me Joseph, I had a daughter and … please_ "

" _I'm so sorry Baekhyun, here's your salary_ " Joseph meletakkan sejumlah uang diatas meja dan meninggalkan pria yang masih berlutut dihadapannya itu

Baekhyun dipecat lagi, ini sudah ke tiga kalinya dalam setahun. Seorang sarjana seperti Baekhyun harus berakhir menyedihkan seperti sekarang karena kesalahannya, ia hampir menitikan air mata namun akhirnya memilih bangun dan mengambil uangnya "Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku, karena lelaki itu aku berakhir seperti ini …" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya sambil menghitung jumlah uang yang kurang delapan euro dari seharusnya, ia paham karena ia sudah memecahkan beberapa barang selama ini. "Mommy akan membelikan Jiwon tart dengan uang ini sayang, tunggu mommy ne?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sekaligus mencoba menghentikan air mata yang turun terus menerus dari pelupuk matanya.

Pria itu harus tetap tegar, sekarang prioritas utamanya adalah Jiwon. Putri kesayangannya

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang diujung sana "Christina?"

"…"

" _Yes, mind to switch your shift today?_ " Baekhyun memakai scraft nya dan menutup lokernya,

"…"

" _Today is my daughter birthday, and…_ " Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu tempat kerjanya yang lain

"…"

" _Really? Thank you so much Tina …_ " Pria itu tersenyum karena rekan kerjanya itu menyetujui pertukaran shift yang dimintanya secara mendadak

"…"

" _Alright, I gotta go now … see ya_ "

Dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah tegap menuju salah satu bar yang terletak diujung kota, tempat yang tak terlalu ramai bahkan lokasinya yang agak temaram membuatnya sangat tepat menjadi salah satu bar bagi para _gay_ ataupun para _lesbian_

 _La GaLe Bar_

Bar yang beroperasi 24 jam dengan pengawasan super ketat. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya setiap menginjakkan kaki di bar ini, karena sekali lagi ia harus menjual tubuhnya pada tatapan lapar para pria gay yang berkunjung ke bar itu, " _Oh Bunny, you are here?_ " Tanya seorang pria yang hampir menyerupai wanita karena sebuah wig panjang dan pakaian yang dikenakannya mirip seperi penari kabaret. Itu rekan kerjanya yang lain " _Yes, Tommy … I was switched my schedule with Tina_ "

Pria bernama Tommy itu mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sekarang menuju lokernya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, gerakannya terasa berat membuka lokernya yang satu ini, karena di dalam sini ada pakaian yang mengharuskan dirinya berubah menjadi sosok Bunny yang sangat menggoda. Baekhyun mengambil sebuah pakaian berwarna hitam itu dan menatapnya haru "Bayaran mommy yang ini …" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan

"… Akan mommy gunakan untuk membelikan Jiwon hadiah"

Setelahnya pakaian Baekhyun berganti menjadi sebuah stocking jaring berwarna hitam dengan sebuah kain warna senada yang hanya menutup daerah sekitar payudaranya, lengkap dengan sarung tangan sepanjang siku dan topeng hitam, dan jangan lupakan hiasan rambut berbentuk telinga kelinci yang semuanya berwarna hitam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih asianya dan bibir tipis merah muda miliknya

Baekhyun berubah menjadi Bunny

Bunny yang bekerja sebagai penari striptease dan akan menggoda beberapa kaum gay yang sekarang sedang bersenang – senang di _La GaLe_

"Doakan mommy sayang"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat penenang itu, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dan keluar dari sebuah tirai berwarna merah darah dengan sebuah pole yang terbuat dari baja dihadapannya

Baekhyun kembali menghibur para penggemarnya,

 _Para penggemar tubuhnya …_

.

.

.

 _ **Beijing, 2017**_

"Matthew gege, penerbanganku diundur hingga besok ke Brussel, jadi aku tidak bisa mengunjungi Jiwon tepat dihari ulang tahunnya" Ucap Luhan

" _Tak apa – apa Luhan, asalkan nanti kau datang … Jiwon pasti merasa senang"_

Luhan menghela nafasnya "Kau benar gege, aku sangat merindukan keponakanku itu, tahun lalu aku hanya dapat bermain dengannya selama 4 hari … dan sangat kurang" Keluh Luhan sambil membenarkan letak duduknya, terdengar suara kikikan diujung telepon

"Ya sudah gege, sampaikan salamku pada Jiwon dan Baekhyun … sampai bertemu dua hari lagi, katakan begitu ya"

" _Kau masih saja banyak bicara, baiklah akan aku sampaikan"_

"Hahaha, baiklah ge … sampai bertemu lagi" Luhan memutus sambungannya lalu menatap ponselnya, pikirannya melayang ke beberapa tahun lalu

 _..._

 _Saat itu Luhan sedang berada di Okinawa karena harus menghadiri sebuah seminar yang diselenggarakan oleh kantor tempat kerjanya bersama Baekhyun, yang memang ditujukan bagi para konsultan junior macam Luhan dan –sangat- harus dihadiri oleh pria itu._

 _Ponselnya yang kehabisan daya membuat pria itu gusar sebenarnya, namun seminar selama dua hari itu harus tetap dihadiri, dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan jika dalam dua hari itu ada hal yang besar menimpa sahabatnya yang tau – tau sudah berada di Brussels, Belgia._

" _Baekhyun … mengapa kau tak memberitau aku?" Tanya Luhan saat sambungan teleponnya dengan Baekhyun terhubung, Baekhyun terkekeh pelan "Kau seperti hilang ditelan bumi Luhan-ah"_

 _Luhan menggeram, ia sangat kesal namun lebih daripada itu ia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun dan keponakan yang ada di kandungan Baekhyun_

" _Kau baru tiba di Belgia?"_

" _Ya, baru saja dua jam yang lalu … dijemput oleh Uh Jin Hyung"_

" _Kau baik – baik saja Baekhyun? Maafkan aku … saat hal terburukmu aku tidak ada untukmu"_

" _Tak apa – apa, aku baik sekarang… aku akan menetap di Belgia mulai sekarang"_

 _Luhan mengangguk namun mengusap wajahnya kasar, terlihat manly namun … "Baekhyun-ahh~~ bagaimana aku bisa dikantor tanpamu sekarang heung~"_

… _Namun hanya sementara, karena sekarang Luhan sedang merengek pada Baekhyun yang jaraknya beribu kilometer dari tempat Luhan_

" _Tetaplah bekerja disana Luhan, aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain sekarang disini"_

" _Menjadi akuntan?"_

" _Aku bahkan tak membawa apapun kemari hanya beberapa potong pakaian"_

 _Luhan mengangguk "Aku akan mengurus kepergianku ke Belgia segera" diujung sana Luhan tau Baekhyun tersenyum sekarang "Uruslah … kalau bisa datang empat bulan lagi, aku akan melahirkan"_

" _Baiklah, hiduplah yang layak Baekhyun, suruh Uh Jin gege memberikanmu makanan yang lezat"_

" _Eung~ aku matikan ya? Ittabwa Luhan-ah"_

 _Luhan mengangguk dengan genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya_

Mengingat hal menyedihkan itu membuatnya menitikan air mata. Ia merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun, pada sahabatnya … Jika bukan karena pria kurang ajar yang menghamili Baekhyun tentu sahabatnya itu tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Sekarang Luhan sedang duduk di rumahnya di China, beberapa tahun lalu ia memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke Beijing dan tinggal bersama kakaknya yang menjadi pebisnis dan Luhan disana untuk membantu kakaknya

"Yixing gege, apa aku tidak bisa meminjam jet pribadimu dan berangkat ke Belgia sekarang?" Tanya Luhan pada kakak laki – lakinya yang sekarang duduk disampingnya

"Tunggulah besok Xiao Lu"

Luhan membuang kasar nafasnya, ia hanya ingin cepat bertemu dengan sahabat dan keponakannya

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 2017**_

Hye Sun saat ini sedang duduk bersama suaminya, menikmati pemandangan dari lantai dua balkon rumahnya di Apgujeong. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu menatap lurus kedepan sambil sesekali menatap suaminya yang sedang duduk di kursi roda

Wanita itu menghela nafasnya pelan, Ia merindukan putranya

Begitupun dengan suaminya … Yang merindukan putra kesayangannya

"Andai Baekhyun ada disini sekarang, aku merasa menjadi ibu yang jahat dengan membiarkannya pergi" Hye Sun menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Jae Hyun menitikan air mata. Dirinya lumpuh karena stroke yang dialaminya, kemampuan motorik Jae Hyun juga berkurang, ditambah lagi sekarang dirinya tidak dapat berbicara sepatah kata apapun.

"Aku merindukan putraku Jae Hyun-ah … _hiks …_ " Hye Sun menangis lagi, dalam tiga tahun hidupnya ia merasa bersalah yang teramat pada putranya, ia tak mampu menjadi ibu yang baik bahkan hanya melindungi nya pun saja wanita itu tak mampu. "…Bagaimana kabar cucuku, aku menyesal Jae Hyun-ah _hiks_ "

Kembali wanita itu menitikan air matanya. Suaminya yang duduk disampingnya pun merasakan hal yang sama, "Aku tau kau juga merindukan putra kita" Ucap Hye Sun sambil menatap suaminya, membatu menyeka air mata yang turun dari pelupuk mata pasangan hidupnya itu. Hye Sun memeluk suaminya dan mengecup pipi kepala keluarga Byun itu, "Aku harap Chanyeol menemukan dimana putra kita" ucapan Hye Sun diangguki oleh Jae Hyun pelan … sangat pelan, hampir tak terbaca

.

.

.

"Tuan Park … Kami menemukannya"

Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang duduk sambil bersandar di headboard matrass nya menatap kearah suara, disana berdiri tangan kanannya dengan senyuman merekah. Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar disana

"Akhirnya setelah tiga tahun kami menemukan dimana Tuan Baekhyun berada" sambung tangan kanan Chanyeol itu. Senyuman pria bermarga park itu tak dapat dielakkan, senyuman pias dari wajah pucatnya yang kentara. Dirinya sakit … kelelahan dan beban pikiran yang menjadi alasan utamanya. Betapa di setiap harinya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini dirinya merasa tersiksa dan tertekan, ia merasa bersalah, - _sangat bersalah_ \- pada Baekhyun dan anaknya yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui berjenis kelamin apa, ia hanya mengetahui bahwa nama anaknya berinisial J … "Dimana?"

Satu kalimat Chanyeol terucap dari bibir apelnya yang terlihat memutih,

"Belgia … Tuan Baekhyun sekarang berada di Belgia, tepatnya Kruishouten, Belgia"

Chanyeol tersenyum, pandangan matanya menjadi kabur karena genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya, ia merindukan Baekhyun, tiga tahun dalam hidupnya ia pakai untuk merindukan dan meratapi kesalahannya. Ia menyesal pernah kalah dalam egonya.

"Bersama dengan seorang laki – laki …"

Chanyeol menatap tangan kanannya, menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya "… laki – laki itu adalah kakak tingkat Tuan Baekhyun selama di kampus dulu …"

Chanyeol mengangguk, air mata jatuh di pipi kanannya. "Tuan Baekhyun …"

"Baekhyun kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol, matanya menatap lekat pada tangan kanannya itu, "… Kehidupan tuan Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan"

Chanyeol menutup matanya "Lanjutkan"

"Tuan Baekhyun tinggal di kawasan yang cukup baik karena menumpang bersama dengan kakak tingkatnya, namun kondisi keuangannya sangat memprihatinkan, bagaimana tuan Baekhyun bekerja siang dan malam untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, menjadi seorang pramusaji dan …"

Chanyeol semakin menatap tangan kanannya, menunggu apa yang dikatakan selanjutnya

"… dan menjadi seorang penari striptease pada malam hari"

Setetes air mata turun lagi di pipi Chanyeol, ia menyadari betapa besar kesalahan yang ia buat hingga menghancurkan masa depan orang yang tiga tahun terkahir ini masuk ke dalam hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun"

Ucap Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak dapat dipungkiri saat itu pula air mata Chanyeol menganak sungai pada pipinya

"Semua itu Tuan Baekhyun lakukan untuk putrinya…"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya kosong ke depan "Si-Siapa?"

"Putrinya …Park Jiwon"

Chanyeol menutup mata dan menitikan lagi air matanya "Terimakasih, kau boleh pergi"

Tangan kanan Chanyeol itu mengangguk lalu mohon undur diri dari pria yang menjadi atasannya itu, saat tepat pintu kamar ditutup ia mendengar teriakan dan tangisan Chanyeol dari dalam kamarnya

"Anda sudah sangat menderita tiga tahun ini tuan Park"

Tangan kanan Chanyeol itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengusap hidungnya, setelahnya melangkah pergi dari apartemen Chanyeol

Di dalam kamarnya Chanyeol berteriak dan menangis sejadi – jadinya

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun … MAAFKAN AKU" Pria itu berteriak sambil menekan dadanya yang sakit, ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, ia sangat –sangat- merasa bersalah pada seseorang yang melahirkan seorang putri untuknya

Menyadari ia adalah ayah dari seorang putri bernama Jiwon semakin membuatnya menitikan air mataya "Maafkan ayah Park Jiwon, Maafkan ayah … _uhuk … uhuk_ " Chanyeol terbatuk, dadanya terlalu sakit, pria itu kesusahan menarik nafasnya, dengan terengah ia membuka laci disamping nakasnya dan meminum sebuah obat yang memang diresepkan dokter untuknya

"Selamat ulang tahun Anak Ayah" ucap Chanyeol ditengah usahanya menormalkan lagi tarikan nafasnya

"Siapkan tiket ke Brussel, besok" Ucap Chanyeol lewat sebuah ponsel pintar yang ada di telinga kananya

" _Tapi tuan Park, besok anda memiliki janji dengan Dokter Yoon, untuk pemeriksaan jantung anda"_

"Batalkan, dan atur jadwal ulang" Perintah Chanyeol

Ucapan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dibantah, maka dari itu sekertaris Chanyeol itu terpksa mematuhi perintah bosnya membatalkan check-up dan memesankan tiket penerbangan kelas satu untuk bosnya itu

" _Saya sekertaris Tuan Park Chanyeol, tolong siapkan tiket penerbangan kelas satu atas nama Chanyeol, Park tujuan Brussels, besok jam sebelas siang, dan apakah akan ada dokter yang bertugas di dalam kabin pesawat?_ "

"…"

" _Ada? Baiklah … Akan saya segera proses pembayarannya, Terimakasih_ "

.

.

.

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol sekarang berdiri tepat dirumah keluarga Baekhyun di kawasan Apgujeong, ia menatap lekat gerbang kayu tinggi dihadapannya. Ingatannya ia bawa ke beberapa tahun lalu

…

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jae Hyun saat melihat tubuh tegap Chanyeol duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya. Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap Jae Hyun dibelakangnya. Kedua laki – laki tinggi itu menatap satu sama lain, lalu Jae Hyun lah yang pertama kali memutusnya dengan menyadari kehadiran istrinya diantara mereka "Aku yang memintanya kemari"_

 _Jae Hyun menatap nyalang istrinya_

" _Duduklah Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Hye Sun sambil mengambil tempat tepat dihadapan Chanyeol, "Kau juga duduklah Jae Hyun-ah"_

 _Tak biasanya Hye Sun memanggilnya dengan namanya, biasanya adalah yeobo atau suamiku, namun kali ini berbeda. Dengan sangat terpaksa Jae Hyun mengambil tempat tepat disamping istrinya_

" _Sekarang sudah tepat delapan bulan Baekhyun menghilang …" Ucap Hye Sun membuka pembicaraan, Chanyeol menatap lekat ibu Baekhyun, sekarang ia menyadari darimana wajah mungil dan menggemaskan itu didapatkan Baekhyun. Jika Chanyeol menatap dan memberi atensi penuh pada Hye Sun yang sedang bicara lain halnya dengan Jae Hyun yang mendengus keras mendengar ucapan istrinya_

" _Mengapa kau masih membicarakan anak tak tau diri itu?" Ucap Jae Hyun. Hye Sun menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya pelan "Chanyeol-ah, Ibu bertanya padamu"_

 _Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, begitu juga dengan suaminya yang berada tepat disampingnya_

" _Mengapa menatapku begitu? Kau ingin menikahi putraku bukan? Tentu kau akan memanggilku ibu"_

 _Jae Hyun tertawa sinis lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Chanyeol masih terdiam, bibirnya kaku dan lidahnya kelu, ia kehilangan kata – kata. Pria itu tak mengenal sosok ibu dalam hidupnya, dan sekarang dihadapannya ada seseorang yang akan menjadi ibu nya,_

" _I-Ibu?" Ulang Chanyeol_

 _Hye Sun mengangguk, "Ibu … dan ini Ayah mertuamu, jadi panggil dia ayah"_

" _Hentikan candaanmu Go Hye Sun!" Jae Hyun bangun lalu membentak istrinya, Hye Sun hampir terperanjak kaget begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang terkejut mendengar kata – kata bernada bentakan dari Ayah Baekhyun itu_

" _Kau yang seharusnya berhenti dengan ego mu itu Byun Jae Hyun!" Hye Sun ikut bangun dan berdiri nyalang menatap suaminya, matanya menitikan air mata, mata indah mirip Baekhyun itu menitikan air mata. Mata itu sebenarnya membuat Jae Hyun lemah, namun pria itu masih berdiri dan menatap istrinya dengan segala kemarahan yang sudah di ubun – ubun_

" _I-I-Ibu duduklah" Ucap Chanyeol, sedikit tergagap. Bagaimanapun ia berada dalam situasi ini, dan melihat Hye Sun yang duduk sambil menitikan air matanya membuat pria park itu merasakan kelegaan,_

" _Terimakasih Chanyeol-ah, dan Yeobo tolong duduk kembali" Hye Sun kembali menjadi wanita elegan yang duduk dengan anggun dan mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya, diikuti oleh suaminya yang duduk disampingnya_

" _Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukannya Chanyeol?" Tanya Hye Sun, Chanyeol terdiam menatap kedua orang dihadapannya. Hye Sun yang terihat antusias dan Jae Hyun yang bertingkah tak peduli namun mendengarkan_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng "Belum, aku masih tidak dapat menemukan dimana keberadaannya sekarang"_

 _Hye Sun mengangguk, ada gurat kekecewaan disana "Cucuku pasti sudah lahir sekarang"_

 _Jae Hyun membuang nafasnya kasar, namun Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya "aku mohon maaf untuk semuanya … jika bukan karenaku ini tidak akan terjadi pada Baekhyun"_

 _Ucapan Chanyeol membuat kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya terdiam, "Apa kau menyesal Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Hye Sun, dan ia melihat dihadapannya Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya "Sangat menyesal … maafkan aku Ibu" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hye Sun lalu menatap Jae Hyun "… dan Ayah" Sambung pria itu,_

" _Aku meridukan putraku yang manja itu Chanyeol-ah, temukan dia untuk kami" Hye Sun menatap Chanyeol dan pria itu mengangguk setelahnya, "Aku akan menemukannya, dan meminta maaf padanya"_

" _Apa drama kalian sudah selesai? Jika sudah kau bisa pulang sekarang … Pintu keluar disana" Ucap Jae Hyun sambil menunjukan pintu keluar dengan dagu lancipnya. Hye Sun menatap suaminya lalu menitikan air mata "Kau masih saja egois Jae Hyun-ah"_

 _Jae Hyun tertawa sinis "Pergilah Tuan Chanyeol"_

 _Mendengar itu membuat Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya "Saya mohon izin, ibu … ayah"_

 _Hye Sun mengangguk sementara Jae Hyun masih diam ditempatnya_

…

Pria tinggi dengan coat berwarna abu – abu itu melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat dimana biasanya kedua orang tua Baekhyun berada. Balkon lantai dua. Chanyeol memasuki rumah itu dengan tegap, seakan ia sudah mengenal jauh rumah ini dan karena memang selama tiga tahun ini ia sudah sering pulang pergi dari La Grande ke rumah Baekhyun. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat gambar Baekhyun berada diatas salah satu grand piano yang ada disana, pria dengan senyum manisnya mengenakan jas yang Chanyeol pikir itu adalah saat wisudanya

Chanyeol terbatuk dan memukul pelan dadanya, penyakitnya semakin parah omong – omong. Pria itu mengambil foto dengan gambar Baekhyun sebagai objeknya, ia menatapnya lalu mengusapnya dengan jarinya "Aku … _uhuk_ merindukanmu, maafkan aku … maafkan aku _uhuk_ "

Chanyeol meletakkan lagi pigura itu dan berjalan menapaki tangga di rumah itu, dan saat melihat kedua orang tua Baekhyun sedang duduk bersisian, senyumnya merekah

"Ibu … Ayah"

Sapa Chanyeol pada kedua orang yang ada disana. Hye Sun sempat terkejut namun senyumnya tetap diberikan pada Chanyeol

"Duduk nak"

Chanyeol mengambil tempat di samping kiri ayah Baekhyun, ia memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Jae Hyun yang _expression-less_ dengan selimut hangat di kakinya, "Ayah … aku disini" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memperbaiki letak selimut Jae Hyun

Tentang bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menjadi semakin dekat dengan kedua orang tua Baekhyun, adalah bagaimana dia berusaha keras memperbaiki kesalahannya. Semula yang dirinya masih hidup dalam benteng tebal yang disebut ego, ia bahkan tidak berfikir untuk berlaku sejauh seperti sekarang, namun rasa kekosongan dan kehilangan semakin menggerogoti hatinya pelan – pelan, akhirnya ia mengalah pada dirinya membuang ego dan berusaha keras memperbaiki kesalahannya pada Baekhyun dan putrinya

Puncaknya adalah penyakit yang dideritanya. Chanyeol sakit, liver nya bermasalah karena kebiasannya meminum sesuatu yang beralkohol ditambah lagi sekarang sudah komplikasi ke jantungnya. Dokternya bilang jika ia tak ditangani dengan cepat maka lambat laun ia akan terkena sirosis hati, dan saat ditanya kenapa oleh Chanyeol … dokter itu berkata karena terlalu berlebihannya kadar alkohol dalam diri Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan bahwa Chanyeol peminum. Mengerti bahwa hidup tidak akan ada kata selamanya, maka Chanyeol semakin tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun yang sedari awal mengusik pikirannya semakin merambat masuk dalam hatinya, Ia berfikir kesukannya pada Baekhyun bukan hanya karena tubuhnya yang pertama kali dijamah olehnya, namun karena dia adalah Baekhyun. Pria manis, yang rela menahan kesakitannya sendiri, padahal kesakitan itu adalah ulah Chanyeol

"Ayah …"

Chanyeol menatap Jae Hyun, pria itu melihat bagaimana air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya "Ayah … aku menemukan Baekhyun"

Jae Hyun terkejut begtu pula dengan Hye Sun disampingnya. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya pelan, "Dia di Belgia bersama dengan teman satu kampusnya" Sambung pria itu. Hye Sun terdiam dan menitikan air matanya, setelah sekian tahun akhirnya ia menemukan dimana keberadaan putra manjanya itu

"Ibu tau … Aku merasa semakin bersalah pada Baekhyun ketika tangan kanan ku berkata bahwa kehidupan Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan … ia bekerja keras siang dan malam, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keuangannya" Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang turun di pipinya

"Maafkan aku bu, karena aku Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mengetahui bahwa ibu dan ayah Baekhyun juga bersedih dan merasa bersalah pada putra semata wayang mereka

"Baekhyun ibu yang malang… _hiks_ , apa kau akan kesana nak?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengangguk pelan "Besok aku akan kesana bu"

Jae Hyun menatap Chanyeol, lalu diikuti Hye Sun setelahnya "Kau bilang kau perlu check up besok untuk jantungmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Jika itu untuk Baekhyun dan putri kami, aku rela melakukan apa saja ibu"

Hye Sun menatap Chanyeol nanar, "Si- Siapa Chanyeol-ah?" Ekspresi keterkejutan jelas kentara disana, bahkan untuk Jae Hyun dan Hye Sun. Chanyeol tersenyum "Putri kami, Park Jiwon … Cucu ibu dan ayah"

Air mata yang tak dapat dibendung kedua orang tua Baekhyun tumpah, Hye Sun terisak namun Jae Hyun yang tak mampu melakukan apa – apa hanya menitikan air mata

"Ibu akan ikut bersamamu besok Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Ibu temani saja ayah disini, aku akan pergi bersama asistenku dan membawa pulang Baekhyun serta putri kami"

Chanyeol tersenyum, Hye Sun mengangguk sementara Jae Hyun masih dalam keterdiamannya

…

 _Saat itu Jae Hyun pulang sedikit larut karena ada acara minum bersama kolega nya. Kepalanya yang pening membuat kepala keluarga Byun itu memilih untuk memakai jasa supir dan mengantarkannya kembali pulang_

 _Setelah perjalanan di hari hujan penghujung tahun itu terlewati selama 25menit akhirnya ia sampai di rumahnya di kawasan elit Apgujeong_

" _Tuan"_

 _Supir Jae Hyun berusaha membuka pintu dan memberikan payung, namun Jae Hyun menggeleng. Ia menepis payung tersebut lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya terkena tetesan air hujan, Jae Hyun memiliki toleransi tinggi pada alkohol, namun malam itu ia memutuskan untuk menghilangkan segala batasan dan memilih untun minum hingga dirinya mabuk, dipikirannya hanya ada satu nama terlintas_

" _Nak … Kau berada dimana anakku…"_

 _Ucap Jae Hyun sambil memandang tetes air hujan diatas kepalanya, Ia merindukan putranya. Sikap keras yang ditujukan Jae Hyun pada putranya nyatanya hanya diluar, bahkan sekarang yang paling hancur setelah kepergian Baekhyun adalah dirinya,_

 _Pria itu melangkahkan kaki dan membuka pintu rumahnya, disana ia melihat istrinya duduk terlelap sambil memeluk foto Baekhyun. Hye Sun sangat mncintai putranya, namun ia juga dirundung rasa bersalah karena tak melakukan apa – apa pada putranya beberapa bulan lalu_

 _Jae Hyun melangkah mendekati Hye Sun lalu mengambil pelan foto Baekhyun dari pelukan Hye Sun. Itu membuat Hye Sun terbangun, "Kau sudah pulang"_

 _Jae Hyun mengangguk, tangannya yang menggenggam foto Baekhyun akhirnya melemparkannya dengan sembarang, Membuat kaca di pigura itu hancur berkeping_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan" Hye Sun memekik pelan, "Mengapa masih menyimpan foto itu? Aku sudah berkata untuk membuangnya bukan?" Jawab Jae Hyun, Istrinya itu menggeleng "Kau sangat keterlaluan … apa kau tidak mencintainya? Bagaimanapun ia semata wayang disini"_

 _Jae Hyun berdecih, "Mana? Aku tidak memiliki putra" Pada dasarnya pria adalah mahluk yang ego, apa yang terucap dari bibirnya tidak selaras dengan hatinya. Padahal baru tadi ia menepis payung dari supirnya dan berkata pada langit malam dimana putranya_

" _Aku akan tidur" Jae Hyun melangkah dan meninggalkan Hye Sun, berjalan dengan terhuyung. Sementara Hye Sun merapikan kekacauan yang diakibatkan suaminya_

 _Dikamarnya Jae Hyun membuka coat dan jasnya … matanya menatap foto Baekhyun yang masih berumur delapan tahun. Mata Hye Sun itu tidak berubah, menurun dengan sempurna pada Baekhyun, senyuman manis yang sampai sekarang menjadi kesukaannya itu selalu mampu membuat Jae Hyun tersenyum. "Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini pada ayahmu nak?"Ucap Jae Hyun tipis, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap lembut foto lelaki delapan tahun itu_

" _Ayah merindukanmu Baekhyun …" Jae Hyun menitikan air matanya,_

 _Dari luar kamarnya Hye Sun tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya. Saat itulah ia semakin mengerti bahwa darah adalah sesuatu yang lebih kental daripada air_

 _Tangis Jae Hyun membuat dadanya sesak, ia tidak mampu bernafas … Jelas hal itu membuat Hye Sun khawatir. Wanita itu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat dan memegang pundak Jae Hyun, namun teriakan tolong nya semakin bergema di malam itu karena suaminya pingsan …_

 _Kenyataan pahit diterimanya dini hari itu. Stroke yang menyerang suaminya membuat Hye Sun terdiam, wanita itu tak mampu mengucapkan apa – apa, hanya menangis … ditambah lagi ucapan dokter bahwa saat terbangun nanti Jae Hyun akan lumpuh dan tak mampu berbicara semakin membuat hati Hye Sun sakit_

" _Baekhyun …"_

 _Gumam wanita itu pelan, sambil merapalkan doa dengan tangan yang ditautkan erat_

...

.

.

.

 _ **Kruishoutem, Belgia**_

 _Tok … Tok … Tok_

Suara pintu deketuk membuat Matthew bangun dan meletakkan kepala Jiwon di sofa dari yang semula di pahanya, mereka sedang menonton siaran favorite Jiwon namun sayang putri cantik Baekhyun itu tertidur

Matthew mengusap rambut halus Jiwon lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu rumahnya "Yes …"

Pintu dibuka lalu menampilkan dua sosok pria yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya

"Hai Sehun and Little Sehun"

Sapa Matthew pada kedua pria yang sedang tersenyum dengan koper di masing – masing tangan kanannya " _Hai, Matt … We miss you_ " Sehun menepuk lengan kekar Matthew lalu setelahnya keduanya berpelukan satu sama lain, diikuti oleh Jaehyun yang diusak kepalanya oleh Matthew

" _Where's my little girlfriend, Hyung?_ " Tanya Jaehyun saat dipersilahkan masuk oleh Matthew. Pria kekar itu tersenyum sambil berjalan kearah dapur " _Sleeping, there_ " tunjuk Matthew dengan dagu runcingnya. Sehun yang sudah berada disamping kepala Jiwon tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan rambut putri cantik Jiwon itu, sementara Jaehyun menundukkan diri untuk sejajar dengan wajah manis Jiwon

" _My cutie little girlfriend_ … Annyeong" Ucap Jaehyun setengah berbisik, lalu setelahnya mengecup pucuk kepala gadis kecil itu

Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya. Ia sangat mengetahui bahwa Jaehyun putranya sangat menyayangi Jiwon, "Bagaimana kalau dia dipindahkan ke kamarnya dad?" Tanya Jaehyun, Sehun menggeleng lalu mengangkat lembut tubuh Jiwon dan membawanya ke pelukannya, " _Hey dad, put Jiwon back_ … nanti dia terbangun" Protes Jaehyun, Sehun menggeleng lagi " _Look_ " Sehun yang bangun dan mengusap punggung Jiwon tersenyum saat melihat putri Baekhyun itu semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan lehernya, semacam mencari kenyamanan dari tubuh tegap Sehun. "Jae … have a rest, penerbangan non-stop mu dari amerika pasti melelahkan" Perintah ayahnya, Jaehyun mengangguk lalu menarik kopernya milik ayahnya ke kamar yang tersisa disana, "Matt Hyung, we'll sleep here, is it alright?" Tanya Jaehyun, Matthew yang membawa dua buah jus apel dan sekaleng bir mengangguk

" _Apple juice Sehun, we don't have anything here_ " Ucap Matthew sambil mendudukkan dirinya

Sehun yang masih menggendong Jiwon mengangguk " _Nevermind Matt, thanks_ "

"So … apa kau mengambil penerbangan langsung ke Brussel?" Matthew membuka percakapan, Sehun mengangguk "Yep, aku langsung dari Gimpo ke Brussel, sedangkan Jaehyun dari Albuquerque, beruntung anak itu hanya perlu menungguku selama tiga jam

Matthew mengangguk, lalu menenggak bir nya "Matt, apa Baekhyun masih bersikeras membayar hutangnya tentang tiket pesawat itu?" Tanya Sehun, Matthew mengangguk "Macam kau tak tau bagaimana keras kepalanya Baekhyun saja, sudah kukatakan tak perlu mengganti namun ia selalu berkata bahwa ini untuk membalas kebaikanku"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu mengecup pelipis Jiwon yang semakin nyaman di pelukannya. Ia paham tiga tahun lalu Matthew lah yang membelikan tiket penerbangan dan mengirimnya lewat email pada Baekhyun. Pria itu menggunakan uang yang dikumpulkan olehnya untuk Baekhyun dan karena itulah Baekhyun merasa tidak enak, lalu berkata ia akan bekerja keras untuk membayar tiketnya, padahal gajinya saja pas – pasan, untuk makan setiap hari akan sangat bersyukur jika ada, belum lagi kebutuhan susu Jiwon. Semua itu ditanggung oleh Baekhyun

"Jadi apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Sehun, Matthew menatap kaleng birnya "Tidak ada, apa memangnya yang bisa dilakukan mantan pengedar narkoba sepertiku" Matthew tersenyum menatap Jiwon "Berkat mereka hidupku lebih baik sekarang" Matanya menatap lurus Jiwon yang ada di pelukan Sehun

"Kau tidak berusaha menghancurkan usahaku bukan bung?" Tanya Sehun

Matthew tertawa lalu mengalihkan pandangannya "Aku tidak akan menghancurkan usaha tahunanmu untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, Oh Sehun! Aku menyayanginya … lebih terlihat seperti seorang kakak menyayangi adiknya, kau mengerti konteks itu tidak … Hahaha"

Tawa Matthew yang terlalu keras membuat Jiwon terusik dalam tidurnya. Gadis kecil itu melenguh pelan lalu mengusap matanya

Pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Matthew yang melambaikan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum, lalu setelahnya mata Jiwon menatap bahu dan menoleh pada seorang yang menggendongnya " _Hai Princess … wake up?_ "

Jiwon tersenyum lalu memeluk Sehun " _Daddy hun …_ " Pekik gadis tiga tahun itu pelan, Sehun tersenyum lalu memeluk Jiwon erat, setelahnya melesatkan ciuman bertubi – tubi pada pipi gembil Jiwon

" _Uh hehehe Stop it daddy, whele is Jaehyun oppa?_ " Ucap Jiwon dengan suara cadelnya yang belum mampu berucap huruf R secara jelas

" _There … I miss you my little girl_ " Tunjuk Sehun dengan tangannya " _Daddy, put me down, I wanna meet Jaehyun oppa … Untle_ " Rengek Jiwon dipelukan Sehun

" _Say you miss me …_ "

Jiwon menggeleng dengan senyumannya " _Say you miss your daddy Hun_ " kejar Sehun, Jiwon masih menggeleng lalu dengan terpaksa ia berteriak karena dikelitiki oleh Sehun " _Daddy Hun, I miss you_ " Jiwon berucap sambil mengecup pipi Sehun. Hati Sehun menghangat, ia balas mengecup pucuk kepala Jiwon " _Here you go … go find your oppa_ " Ucap Sehun sambil menurunkan Jiwon dari gendongannya, setelahnya kedua pria dewasa itu teresenyum melihat Jiwon yang berlari kecil menuju kamar dimana Jaehyun beristirahat

Dan terkekeh kecil mendengar lengkingan Jiwon yang membangunkan Jaehyun yang mencoba tidur

" _Luhan will come tomorrow_ " Ucap Matthew, Sehun mengangguk. Ia tau siapa Luhan, sahabat Baekhyun yang sangat menyayangi Baekhyun " _I see, and where is Baekhyun?_ "

Matthew merenggangkan kakinya " _Working as always_ , aku rasa ia akan pulang dari restaurant tempatnya bekerja nanti jam tujuh malam"

"Sekarang masih jam empat"

" _Right_ , dan lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang Oh Sehun"

Sehun mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dengan Jaehyun, namun harus tersenyum maklum saat kedua orang yang disayanginya itu menginvasi tempat tidur. Ia melihat Jaehyun tertidur sambil memeluk Jiwon yang kembali tidur di pelukan kakak laki – lakinya itu

" _Why?_ " Tanya Matthew saat masih memandang televisi

" _Matt, are you good with decorating?_ "

Ucapan Sehun membuat Matthew menatapnya dengan krenyitan di dahinya

.

.

.

Baekhyun merenggangkan kakinya, tubuhnya yang seksi sudah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai striptease pole dancer sore itu. Seorang pria tua melangkahkan kaki menuju Baekhyun yang duduk didepan lokernya

"Hoi Baekhyun … There you go" Ucap pemilik bar tempatnya bekerja. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil lembar yang disebut uang itu dari tangan lelaki tua dihadapannya, "Hoops … Kiss me first bunny" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, pemilik bar tempatnya bekerja ini juga Gay dan sangat terobsesi dengan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun masih sadar bahwa ia tak akan mau menjual tubuhnya bagi tua Bangka mesum dihadapannya

"Bunny, here" Baekhyun menggeram, uangnya masih ditangan si tua Bangka

"Give it to me first and you can kiss me"

Menyerah, akhirnya Baekhyun diberikan uang tersebut … dan terpaksa harus menerima sentuhan kasar di pipinya

"I love you bunny …" Setelahnya Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang sehabis dicium oleh pemilik bar tempatnya bekerja. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan "Sampai kapan aku harus menjual tubuhku seperti ini"

Tangannya menghitung jumlah lembar euro yang didapatkannya, jika ditotal sekarang Baekhyun memiliki 58 euro di kantongnya, jumlah yang tak terlalu banyak mengingat banyak kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi olehnya, Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibir merah mudanya "Sekarang mommy akan membelikan hadiah Jiwon dengan ini"

Sudah dikatakan bukan bahwa Jiwon adalah hidupnya, jadi bagaimanapun ia membenci pekerjaannya … Ia harus menerimanya, karena sekali lagi, ini demi putri kecilnya

 _ **-You don't have to buy a cake … Sehun already did it to you-**_

Baekhyun membuka pesan dari Matthew, seulas senyuman terpatri disana, Sehun berada di belgia dan tidak pernah absen dalam ulang tahun Jiwon

 _ **-Thank You Sehunnie …-**_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu Baekhyun membuka pakaiannya dan berganti dengan sebelumnya, melangkahkan kaki keluar La GaLe dan berjalan ke salah satu toko pakaian yang ada di dekat rumahnya, membelikan kado putrinya adalah alasannya

Senyuman tercetak di bibirnya

Pulang cepat dengan kado di tangan untuk putri cantiknya membuat Baekhyun sangat bahagia

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat beberapa dekorasi kecil dengan Matthew dan si supermodel Oh Sehun yang menjadi dalangnya. Senyuman Baekhyun menghangat untuk Sehun, pria itu melangkah pelan dan memeluk Sehun. Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat begitu dengan Sehun yang ada dihadpannya

" _Miss me?_ " Tanya Sehun, Baekhyun mengangguk " _So much …_ "

" _You better get a room … please_ " Erangan Matthew membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, " _Or … you better wake Jiwon up and help her to take a bath_ " Sambung Baekhyun, Sehun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun. Matthew kalah suara, ia mengangkat tangannya lalu melangkah pergi " _Okay five minutes lovey-dovey couple_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam dekapan Sehun "Jam berapa sampai?" Tanya Baekhyun, "Jam tiga siang tadi bersama Jaehyun"

"Kalian berangkat bersama?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit mengadah menatap Sehun, pria itu menggeleng " _Nope_ , aku memintanya menunggu di bandara tiga jam"

" _Gosh_ , lama sekali … kasihan Jaehyun menunggu begitu lama" Protes Baekhyun, Sehun terkekeh kecil "Kau tidak kasihan padaku yang menunggumu tiga tahun?"

"Sangat kasihan …" Baekhyun kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun

"Kau mempersiapkan ini Sehunnie?" Tanya Baekhyun, Sehun mengangguk "Tentu, putriku berulang tahun hari ini … daddy mana yang tidak excited" Ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Baekhyun terdiam, andai yang berkata demikian adalah ayah kandung Jiwon tentu ia akan sangat bahagia

"Terimakasih Sehun"

" _It's not a big deal_ … Baekhyunnie"

.

.

.

" _Happy birthday Jiwon … Happy Birthday Jiwon … Happy Birthday … Happy Birthday … Happy Birthday Jiwon_ "

Semua lelaki disana bertepuk tangan sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk satu – satunya seorang perempuan disana. Jiwon berada di antara Sehun dan Baekhyun, keempat pria itu memakai topi ulang tahun dengan chocolate strawberry cake sebagai hidangan utama. Setelah selesai meniup lilin dan membagikan potongan kue, akhirnya acara yang paling ditunggu Jiwon datang

" _Here you go, this is from Jaehyun oppa_ " Jaehyun memberikan sebuah bungkusan cukup besar berwarna merah muda untuk Jiwon, " _Thank you oppa_ "

Jiwon membuka dengan pelan, senyuman di bibirnya tidak luntur " _Woaahh … Balbie, thank you oppa_ " Jiwon tersenyum yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun, keempatnya tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana bahagianya Jiwon

" _This is from your lovely uncle_ " Matthew memberikan bungkusan berwarna pink pastel untuk Jiwon

" _Uwaahh … untle thankyou_ " Jiwon mengambil kadonya dan membukanya perlahan " _Woaahh … a plincess dless, Thank you untle_ " Jiwon tersenyum manis

" _Here you go_ " Sehun memberikan kotak berwarna biru muda untuk Jiwon " _What is this daddy Hun?_ "

Sehun tersenyum lalu membiarkan Jiwon membuka kotaknya "Uwaaahhh …" binar mata Jiwon membuat semua orang tersenyum, ibunya mengusap lembut rambut putri cantiknya " _Say thank you to daddy Hun_ "

" _A plincess shoes, thank you daddy Hun … I love youuu_ " Jiwon memeluk Sehun dan pria itu mencium pucuk kepalanya pelan

" _Here's from mommy_ " Baekhyun memberikan sebuah paper bag berwarna hitam dengan kerlip pink " _Thank you mommy_ " Jiwon membukanya pelan lalu menatap ibunya " _A scraft?_ " Jiwon menatap syal hangat berwarna merah dan biru yang ada dihadapannya

Baekhyun mengangguk " _Mommy bought it at store and this is sooo warm_ "

Jiwon tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya " _Thank you so muth Mommy_ " Jiwon berdiri diatas kursi dan memeluk ibunya " _I love you so muuuth Mommy_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencium bibir putrinya lembut, Scraft itu sama seperti miliknya yang ada di Korea, ibunya dulu membuatkan scraft itu untuk Baekhyun. Karena tidak mampu mengambilnya lagike Korea akhirnya Baekhyun meminta pada pemilik toko untuk membuat scraft warna yang sama … _tanpa Baekhyun ketahui bahwa sekarang scraft nya itu menjadi milik Chanyeol, karena diberikan Hye Sun untuknya_

" _Here's from Aunty Yoora_ " Matthew memberikan kotak berwarna lavender pada Jiwon dan gadis kecil itu menerimanya dengan senyuman lebar

Dering ponsel Baekhyun membuatnya harus bangun dan mengangkat teleponnya

"Ya Dokter Yoora?"

" _Baekhyun bagaimana keadaan Jiwon"_

"Ia baik, terimakasih sudah bertanya dokter"

" _Hadiahku sudah sampai?_ "

"Sudah terimakasih banyak Dokter …"

Diujung sana Yoora menghela nafsnya " _Kapan kau akan memanggilku noona lagi Baekhyun-ah_ "

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya "Maafkan aku dokter"

" _Aku merindukanmu, aku bahkan tak pernah mengunjungimu selama di Belgia, maafkan aku_ "

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak apa – apa dokter, tapi apa anda …"

" _Aku masih merahasiakannya dari Chanyeol, kau tenang saja Baekhyun-ah_ "

Terdengar helaan dari Baekhyun, mendengar nama Chanyeol setelah bertahun – tahun membuat dadanya sakit "Aku akan menelepon dokter lagi, terimakasih untuk hadiahnya"

" _Katakan selamat ulang tahun dariku untuk Jiwon, Baekhyun-ah_ "

"Eung … ittabwa dokter"

Baekhyun mematikan sambungannya dengan Yoora dan saat berbalik ia menemukan Sehun dibelakangnya "Siapa?" Tanya Sehun, Baekhyun menggeleng "Bukan siapa – siapa"

" _Be Honest …_ "

"Yoora Noona" Helaan nafas Baekhyun membuat Sehun meraihnya dalam pelukan "Kau seharusnya melupakan semuanya"

Dalam pelukan Sehun, Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku akan berusaha … lebih keras lagi"

Sehun mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut "Baekhyun … "

" _Marry me_ "

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun, ini lamaran kesekian kalinya yang dikatakan oleh Sehun, sejauh ini Baekhyun masih menolaknya … Namun Sehun tak gentar, ia tetap berusaha dan buktinya adalah tiga tahun ini ia tak pernah berhenti mencintai Baekhyun

"Izinkan aku memikirkannya Sehun"

"Ini berarti Iya?" Tanya Sehun, sementara Baekhyun menyamankan kepalanya di dada Sehun

.

.

.

Seorang pria tegap dengan coat berwarna abu – abu keluar dari terminal kedatangan internasional di Brussel International Airport. Tangan kirinya membawa koper dan kanannya digunakan untuk menelepon ibu dari seorang yang tiga tahun ini masuk dalam hatinya

"Bu … aku sudah di Brussel … _uhuk"_

" _Pakai scraftnya Chanyeol, agar kau tidak semakin parah"_ Diujung sana Hye Sun menyuruh Chanyeol memperhatikan kesehatannya, Chanyeol tersenyum … ia kembali mendpaatkan sosok ibu dalam hidupnya

"Sudah bu, aku akan ke hotel sekarang …" Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum pada seorang supir yang menunggunya mengantar ke hotel. Setelahnya mematikan sambungannya dengan ibu Baekhyun

" _Where's hotel location? And how far?_ "

" _Approx 55 minutes by car Monsieur Park … and our hotel located at Kruishoutem_ "

" _Krusihoutem_ " Chanyeol terdiam, ia ingat yang dikatakan tangan kanannya bahwa sekarang disanalah Baekhyun tinggal bersama dengan putrinya " _Mind to help me?_ " Tanya Chanyeol, supir tersebut terkejut lalu menganggukan kepalanya

" _This … 44 Wannegem-Ledestraat 9772, deliver me here first … uhuk"_

Supir tersebut mengangguk lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk Chanyeol

Memang sudah lumayan malam di Belgia, matanya menatap kesekeliling pemandangan malam dikota ini sangat tenang, ia membuka kotak di sakunya dan menatap gelang dengan tiga buah berlian sebagai haisannya

" _Daddy miss you so much Jiwonnie_ "

Dari waktu 55menit yang dikatakan supir terebut dalam waktu tiga puluh menit mobil Chanyeol sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah " _Here you are Monsieur Park 44 Wannegem-Ledestraat_ "

Chanyeol menggeleng ketika supir tersebut ingin membukakan pintu " _I'll stay here …"_

Chanyeol menatap rumah tersebut, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya … dihadapannya ia melihat sebuah rumah yang dikatakan adalah rumah Baekhyun tinggal bersama putrinya. Hati Chanyeol menghangat, senyumannya tak lepas dari bibirnya namun setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya

"Ba-Baekhyun … Ji-Ji-Jiwon" Chanyeol menitikan air matanya lagi …

Dan saat menatap lekat rumah tersebut ia melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan dirinya, Baekhyun berdiri menatap jendela dengan seorang pria memeluk dari belakang. Mata Chanyeol memicing, ia tak mengenal siapa pria itu, dirinya merasa marah … lebih daripada itu merasa shock dan terkejut

"Apa Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih?" gumam Chanyeol pelan

" _Shall we go now Mr. Park?_ " Tanya supir tersebut

Chanyeol mengangguk " _Yes …_ "

Setelahnya mobil itu melaju lurus kedepan dengan Baekhyun yang merasa heran "The Royal Hotel …" gumam pria itu tipis yang sayangnya di dengar Sehun "Ada apa baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng … "Tidak ayo tidur"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 _Hallo … Hai beloved readers_

 _Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf ... karena awalnya aku bilang ini gak akan lebih dari lima chapter tapi ini malah "to be continue"_

 _Aku tambahin satu chapter lagi ya … maaf :(_

 _Alasannya … um karena aku pikir bakal lebih baik kalo alurnya jangan dipercepat, jadi maaf sekali lagi, oh ! dan terimakasih untuk reviewnya kemarin :*_

 _Preview nya masih sama seperti yang kemarin_

 _Ahh ada yang minta HunBaek: Maaf aku belum terlalu dapat chemistry tentang HunBaek tapi aku udah sisipin sedikit yaa_

 _Ada yang minta MattBaek juga: Umm aku juga suka MattBaek ^^ … tapi lebih seperti kakak adik hehehe, gapapa kan yah mereka kakak adik dulu disini?_

 _Karma buat Chanyeol: sudaah ~ karena Chanyeol sudah jahat sama kesayangan kita Baekhyun, jadinya karma nya dia harus merasa kehilangan yang teramat sangat pada sosok Baekhyun … Maaf Chanyeol hehe_

 _Nah … See you next Chapter Readers … sekali lagi maaf karena harus nambah satu chapter lagi heuu :3_

 _Last … Mind to Review?_

 _Sorry for typos  
_


	6. Chapter 6 : END

_**Don't Recall**_

 _ **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**_

 _ **YAOI / Boys Love**_

 _Chanyeol, Baekhyun (EXO)_

 _Big Matthew/ Kim Uh Jin (KARD), Ahn Jae Hyun dan Goo Hye Sun,_

 _Oh Sehun (EXO) Jung Jaehyun (NCT #127)_

 **VI**

 _ **Do me a favor for this chapter, saya mohon maaf untuk chapter ini**_

 _ **Dan sebelum terjadi kebingungan, diperhatikan aja jam nya … Okay :***_

…

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Kruishoutem, Belgia 2017**_

 _ **(03:10)**_

Chanyeol saat ini sedang duduk sambil menatap langit malam di Kruishoutem, diatas sana masih ada banyak bintang karena Kruishoutem merupakan salah satu daerah terpencil dan kebetulan hotelnya berada di dataran tinggi. Ia membuka ponselnya dan menemukan foto Baekhyun yang ia dapatkan dari ibu dari pria itu, matanya berkilat menahan amarah. Ia masih memikirkan siapa pria yang memeluk Baekhyun tadi. Sekarang jam tiga dini hari dan pria itu masih terjaga …

"Esok akan menjadi hari yang besar Jiwonnie eomma" Gumam Chanyeol tipis, beserta dengan seringaian khas miliknya

Chanyeol menekan nomor lima agar langsung tersambung dengan room service yang ada disana

"Yes … This is Richard Park"

" _How may we assist you Monsieur Park"_

Chanyeol membuka sebuah menu yang ada disamping tempat duduknya … "Bring me Balsamic Hunter Gravy and Red Wine"

" _Oui Monsieur Park, how'd you like your steak cooked? Medium? Rare?_ "

"Well-done … and do you have Bordeaux or Shiraz here?"

" _We just have Bordeaux, Moscato and Sauvignon Blanc_ "

Chanyeol menimang pilihannya. Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat ahli dalam dunia wine bahkan lidahnya lebih baik dari _sommelier_ di tempatnya menetap, "Bordeaux …Château Laffite, do you have it?"

" _Yes Monsieur Park ..._ Château Laffite Rothschild Vintage 1990"

"Perfect … One bottle and bring to my room"

Setelahnya Chanyeol mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap lagi ponsel dihadapannya … "Tepat empat jam dari sekarang sayang"

* * *

" _Team … Our VVIP guest called for room service … Bring me tenderloin and balsamic sauce_ " Ucap seorang executive chef sesaat setelah seorang order taker berkata bahwa mereka mendapatkan pesanan untuk room service. Biasanya tidak langsung seorang executive chef yang notabene adalah bagian tertinggi untuk urusan dapur di hotel bergerak langsung, namun karena ini Richard Park. Millioner dari Korea Selatan. Pria gempal dengan sertifikasi Michelin dan sekarang bertugas untuk The Royal Hotel Kruishoutem yang langsung menyiapkan makannya

" _Did you try to cook it by yourselves Chef?_ " Tanya seorang sous chef yang ada disana,

Pria gempal itu mengangguk " _Yes … Mr. Richard stay here… our credo to give the excellences_ "

" _Mr. Richard Park?_ " Seketika suasana kitchen yang semula agak tenang karena masih belum jam sibuknya menjadi riuh, terdengar bisik – bisik tentang bagaimana bisa seorang Richard Park menginap di hotel mereka dan siapa itu Richard Park bila belum ada yang mengetahui secara langsung

Pria gempal itu menganggukan kepalanya " _Call Stevano! Told him to prepare Château Laffite Rothschild Vintage 1990, ah! older is better_ "

Sous Chef itu mengangguk lalu setelahnya suasana dapur mulai riuh karena pesanan Park Chanyeol di jam tiga dini hari

* * *

Ting Tong

Tepat jam tiga pagi lebih empat puluh lima menit, terdengar suara bel yang membuat Chanyeol harus bangkit dari kegiatannya menatap langit malam dan foto Baekhyun bergantian. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintunya perlahan

Dihadapannya ia melihat pria dan wanita yang berpakaian rapi dengan jas dan sebuah napkin di lengannya serta seorang lagi bertubuh gempal memakai pakaian chef berdiri disana dengan senyuman khasnya

" _Good Morning Mr. Park_ " Sapa seorang pria yang memakai jas dan dasi, " _Good morning_ " Chanyeol tersenyum tampan

" _Please_ " Setelahnya pria itu memberi jalan untuk ketiga orang dihadapannya membawa masuk makanan yang dipesan olehnya. Chanyeol duduk dan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ditatanya jamuan makan –super- paginya oleh ketiga orang professional di bidangnya itu

" _Mr. Park, this is your Balsamic Hunter Gravy … cooked well-done_ " Chanyeol menatap hidangan steak dihadapannya

"… _and here is your_ _Château Laffite Rothschild Vintage 1990"_ Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan salah satu pramusaji disana untuk menuangkannya di wine glass miliknya,

" _Is there anything else we can help you with?_ "…" Chanyeol menggeleng " _Thank you"_

Setelah mendengar ucapan terimakasih Chanyeol, ketiga orang itu memutuskan untuk undur diri dari kamar Chanyeol. Pria marga park itu menatap hidangan mewah dihadapannya lalu tangannya menatap gelang berlian yang akan diberikannya untuk putrinya _nanti_

"Sehari saja … aku akan melanggar ucapan dokter – dokter itu" Ucap pria itu sambil menyesap wine nya, ia tidak mengindahkan permintaan dokter yang menanganinya agar berhenti meminum alkohol atau setidaknya mengurangi minum minuman beralkohol

* * *

" _Oh My God … Lord Jesus … How come you can be so kind, Mr. Richard is soooooo perfect_ " Ucap si pelayan wanita yang mana membuat kedua orang disampingnya tersenyum

" _You're right … Mr. Park is a handsome walking sculpture_ "

" _To whoever person in this world who marry Mr. Richard, they must be saving the world in the previous life_ "

Hanya terdengar kekehan di sepanjang koridor yang memisahkan bangunan utama hotel dengan bangunan kondominium yang memang diperuntukkan bagi orang – orang kaya yang mampu membayar, dan Chanyeol adalah salah satunya.

.

.

.

 _ **(07:25)**_

Jam memang menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan kurang lima menit, dan itu masih sangat pagi bagi para pria yang tinggal di 44 Wannegem-Ledestraat. Namun Baekhyun berbeda, ia sudah bangun dan bersiap di dapurnya dengan apron berwarna merah tua. Ia ingin membuat sarapan bagi para pria di rumah tersebut,

Baekhyun mengambil beberapa potong roti tawar dan memanggangnya di sebuah toaster, ia menggoreng telur dan bacon, ditambah dengan beberapa buah ham dan dada ayam. Baginya, ini sudah termasuk sangat mewah, bagaimana dalam kesehariannya ia hanya makan roti tawar dengan mentega untuk sarapan dan makan siang serta makan malamnya ia ditempatnya bekerja, membuat senyuman merekah pagi itu untuk Baekhyun

Saat sedang berkutat dengan dapurnya tiba – tiba ia mendapat serangan di perutnya, disana ada tangan dengan kulit putih susu memeluknya lembut. Baekhyun tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pria yang memeluknya "Sehun? kau bangun sangat awal?" Tanya Baekhyun, Sehun mengangguk dan meletakkan dagu lancipnya di pundak Baekhyun "Ya, aku merindukanmu"

"Ck!" Baekhyun berdecak dan tersenyum setelahnya "Kau mau sarapan lebih dahulu atau bersama dengan anak – anak?" Tanya Baekhyun. Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Sehun tersenyum manis "Kau berkata seperti kita adalah pasangan suami istri dan anak – anak kita sedang tidur"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan diikuti tawa lembut Sehun setelahnya

"Ya … Seorang yang berkeluarga dan seorang paman yang menumpang" Sebuah suara lain menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Matthew. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya, namun Sehun tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun

"Heish … Aku akan membangunkan dan memandikan Jiwon …" Ucap Matthew, dengan kaleng bir di tangannya

"Matthew …" Panggil Sehun, keduanya bertatapan satu sama lain " _What?_ "

" _Please wake Jaehyun up too_ … _Thankyou_ " Ucap Sehun lalu setelahnya kembali memeluk Baekhyun yang sedang terkekeh karena tingkah Sehun

"Bajingan … baiklah hahaha" Matthew pergi dari sana dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jaehyun dan Jiwon

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi di rumah kecil itu menjadi sangat berwarna dari hari – hari sebelumnya. Pemandangan dimana Baekhyun yang menyuapi Jiwon makanan paginya yaitu bubur dengan lobak, Sehun yang memisahkan tomat dari sandwich Jaehyun, karena putranya itu tidak terlalu suka tomat, Matthew dan Jaehyun yang tertawa dan berbicara hal mengenai sepak bola ditimpali Sehun sedikit demi sedikit dan Jiwon yang masih meminta Baekhyun untuk memisahkan lobak yang pria itu lupa potong menjadi lebih kecil

" _Eat a lots my little girl_ " Ucap Jaehyun sambil mengusap sisa bubur di bibir kanan Jiwon, yang membuat gadis kecil itu mengangguk dengan senyuman lebarnya

"Jaehyun, maaf Hyung tidak tau kau menghindari tomat" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya, Jaehyun menggeleng "Tidak apa – apa hyung, aku masih membiasakan diri makan tomat kok hehehe"

Jaehyun dan Baekhyun tersenyum setelahnya, "Baekyo? apa kau akan berangkat kerja pagi ini?" Tanya Mattew sambil menatap Baekhyun, pria itu terdiam sejenak yang mana membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, lalu dengan senyumannya ia mengangguk "Tentu, susu Jiwon kan mahal …" Canda Baekhyun sambil mengusap rambut putri cantiknya

Baekhyun tak sampai hati mengatakan ia sudah dipecat, terlebih ada Sehun disana… Bisa – bisa Sehun membawanya kembali ke Korea bersama dengan putrinya untuk tinggal disana dan di nafkahi oleh pria Oh itu. Tak menampik ada keinginan macam itu dalam diri Baekhyun sebenarnya namun pria itu merasa lebih baik memberikan waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk Sehun

"Baiklah, sementara kau bekerja aku dan Jaehyun akan menemani Jiwon untuk berjalan – jalan … _Do you wanna hang out with your daddy baby J?_ " Tanya Sehun, Jiwon mengangguk dengan senyumannya " _With oppa too_ " sambung Jaehyun dengan senyuman manisnya

" _Untle matt, will yu join us?"_ Tanya Jiwon dengan nada imutnya, Matthew menggeleng " _Uncle will going to meet aunty Somin this afternoon baby J_ "

" _Aunty Tomin?_ " Tanya Jiwon

Matthew mengangguk, "Chaa~ Sudah selesai semua sarapannya? aku akan segera bersiap berangkat kerja …" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat piring kotornya, belum selesai pergerakannya ia langsung ditahan oleh Sehun "Biarkan aku saja yang bersih – bersih Baekhyun …" senyuman manis Sehun yang selalu membuat Baekhyun juga tersenyum

"Kau mau membantuku? Terimakasih Sehunnie"

Sehun mengangguk,

" _Let's go little lady, Oppa will help you prepare_ " Ucap Jaehyun sambil meraih Jiwon dalam pelukannya, Matthew juga bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat keadaan rumah pagi ini, biasanya setiap pagi akan ia habiskan untuk merenung, melamun bahkan menitikan air mata menyesali kehidupannya. Namun sekarang semua lebih berwarna, apalagi …

"Sehunnn~ berhenti memelukku" Sehun yang selalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan segenap kasih sayang yang ia miliki, "Kau itu wangi Baekhyunnie" Jawab Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun, lalu menganggukan kepalanya

 _Ting Tong_

Sehun dan Baekhyun sama – sama menoleh kearah pintu masuk, lalu dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya di pinggang Sehun, "Aku akan membuka pintu dulu"

Sehun mengangguk dan membiarkan Baekhyun membuka pintu, sementara dirinya membawa piring ke dapur untuk nantinya di bersihkan. Baekhyun melangkah dan membuka pintu rumahnya

" _Surpriseeeeeee_ ~~~~"

Disana berdiri Luhan dengan koper berwarna ungu miliknya dan paper bag besar, yang Baekhyun tau itu pasti kado untuk Jiwon, Baekhyun tersenyum " _Welcome_ Luhannie" Setelahnya mereka berpelukan satu sama lain dengan erat

"Aku merindukanmu" Ucap Luhan saat memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku juga, ayo masuk"

Luhan mengikuti Baekhyun untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu mereka "Oh lihat siapa yang datang … _Hallo China deer_ " Suara Matthew membuat Luhan tersenyum dan menatap pria yang berdiri dibelakangnya, Luhan bangkit dan memeluk Matthew singkat " _I Miss You hyung …_ "

" _Hyung? Am I not your oppa_ "

" _Stop it … you jerk!_ " Luhan merengut kesal sambil membuang wajahnya, sementara Baekhyun dan Matthew tertawa kecil setelahnya

"Hei Luhan … _long time no see_ " Sebuah suara lain membuat Luhan memutar tubuhnya, disana berdiri Sehun dengan segelas jus apel. Luhan memaksakan senyumannya padahal gemuruh dalam hatinya tak dapat dielakkan

"Uh … oh hai Sehun, _long time no see_ " Jawab Luhan sambil mendukkan dirinya kembali, sementara Sehun mengambil tempat tepat disamping Baekhyun, dan langsung meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun untuk direkatkan diantara jemarinya. Luhan tidak bisa tidak merasakan panas atas apa yang disaksikannya, ia mengetahui cinta Sehun kepada Baekhyun. Ia juga paham bahwa perasaan Sehun sangat kuat pada Baekhyun, dan disana Luhan hanya mampu tersenyum palsu menahan panas yang dirasakan hatinya. Singkatnya adik Zhang Yixing itu merasa cemburu

"Kalian mengobrol lah dulu aku akan bersiap kerja" Baekhyun bangun dan menyisakan mereka bertiga disana mengobrol. Matthew banyak bicara dan menggoda Luhan ketika pria itu mengunjungi Baekhyun dan Jiwon di belgia, dan sesekali Sehun akan ikut menimpali

"Jiwonnie?" Panggil Baekhyun

Jaehyun terperanjak kaget, karena saat itu ia sedang berusaha mengikat rambut halus Jiwon "Wahh oppa jaehyun sedang mengikat rambut Jiwon?" Tanya Baekhyun, jaehyun mengangguk setelahnya

"Terimakasih ne … Jaehyunnie oppa" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap pundak Jaehyun lembut, yang membuat putra Oh Sehun itu tersenyum setelahnya

" _Jiwon, mommy will go for work, stay home with Jaehyun oppa, and daddy Hun… Okay_?"

Jiwon mengangguk " _And … Aunty Lulu outside_ " Ucapan terakhir Baekhyun membuat Jiwon tertawa dan melebarkan matanya, "Auuuunnnntyyyyy luuuuuuu~" Setelahnya Jiwon pergi berlari keluar untuk menemui Luhan. Baekhyun dan Jaehyun tersenyum satu sama lain "Hyung berangkat kerja ya Jaehyun"

Jaehyun mengangguk dan mengantarkan Baekhyun kedepan pintu

"Semuanya, aku berangkat kerja dulu … Lu, kalau kau mau sarapan, aku masih ada sepotong sandwich disana" Ucap Baekhyun menganggu acara _cuddling_ Luhan dengan Jiwon, Luhan mengangguk "Hati – Hati Baekhyun-ah"

" _Byeee mommyyy~_ "

"Hubungi aku kalau ada apa – apa Baekyo"

"Sampai bertemu nanti hyung"

Senyuman Baekhyun yang manis membuat semua orang tersenyum padanya, sementara disisi lain Sehun dengan ucapan tanpa suaranya berkata "Aku mencintaimu" dan Baekhyun hanya mampu merona mendengarnya. Sehun tersenyum berharap selamanya ia dapat melihat senyuman Baekhyun … _selamanya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **(07:05)**_

Chanyeol pagi – pagi sudah ada di lobby hotel tempatnya menginap. Berpakaian semi-formal hanya dengan celana kain berwarna hitam dan sebuah kemeja biru navy bergaris horizontal keluaran rumah mode terbaik itu membalut sempurna tubuh sempurnanya. Rambut permen kapasnya sudah berubah dua tahun lalu menjadi hitam kecokelatan dan saat ini sedang ditata apik keatas menampilkan dahi nya yang sempurna tanpa cela

Suara sepatu Chanyeol menggema di lobby yang memakai lantai marmer sebagai alasnya, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap kagum pada pria 30 tahunan dengan tinggi 185 cm itu.

" _Excuse me_ " Tanya Chanyeol saat berdiri di depan meja concierge. Kedua orang yang disana menatap Chanyeol lekat " _Yes Mr. Park, how may I assist you?_ " Tanya salah seorang pegawai disana, Chanyeol mengangguk " _Help me to order a bouquet of flower and send it to 44 Wannegem-Ledestraat_ "

" _Yes Mr. Park … What kind of flower_?"

" _Pink rose and white peony…_ "

" _Alright Mr. Park … do you have any personal massage?_ " Tanya pegawai tersebut, Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya " _Yes … Please write Jiwonnie baby, happy birthday lovely … From: daddy"_

Kedua pegawai tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap satu sama lain " _Yes … I have a daughter, any problem?_ "

Keduanya serempak menggeleng, lalu setelah Chanyeol berkata tagihan itu semua dimasukkan kedalam akunnya, ia melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar lobby " _Mr. Park … Good morning, you wake up so early this morning?_ " sapa seorang bellman dengan senyuman khasnya, Chanyeol mengangguk " _Really? Thanks"_ Chanyeol bahkan tidak tidur semalaman " _Ahh… you are the same person who pick me up yesterday, is it?_ " Tanya Chanyeol, bellman itu mengangguk " _It's me Mr. Park_ "

" _Great, now deliver me back to 44 Wannegem-Ledestraat again_ "

Bellman tersebut mengangguk, " _Just a moment Mr. Park, I'll take the car first_ "

Setelah mobil datang dan Chanyeol duduk dibelakangnya. Mobil itu melaju ke kediaman Baekhyun

.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat di lima belas meter dari rumah yang ditinggali Baekhyun, ia melirik jamnya, sekarang masih jam 07:30 dan ia masih diam disana menatap rumah tersebut. Sebenarnya kepala Chanyeol agak pening hari ini, dadanya sesak lebih daripada itu bagian dibawah paru – parunya terasa sangat sakit, itu alasannya tak jauh – jauh dari ia yang nekat meminum wine pada dini hari tadi.

Chanyeol diam disana hanya memandangi rumah itu selama hampir 30 menit, hingga akhirnya ada seorang pria pendek yang memasuki relung hatinya selama tiga tahun ini berdiri diambang pintu. Rambutnya masih hitam dangan sangat bercahaya, senyumnya … meskipun Chanyeol hanya melihat dari samping masih manis seperti yang dulu, bahkan lebih … Disana Baekhyun nya berdiri, dengan senyuman manis yang biasanya Chanyeol liat dari foto yang ada dirumahnya

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia hampir menitikan air mata …

Hingga ia melihat seorang gadis kecil berlari dan memeluk kaki Baekhyun, dan pria itu dengan serta merta menyetarakan tingginya agar gadis kecil barusan berhasil memeluknya

"Itukah … Jiwon"

Chanyeol memasang kaca mata hitamnya yang sedari tadi digenggamannya, dihadapannya kini ada dua orang yang sangat ingin ia temui, Byun Baekhyun dan putrinya Park Jiwon. "Jadi begitukah wajahmu sayang" Monolog Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri

Sosok kecil yang dilihat Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, rambutnya yang sepanjang punggungnya terlihat tipis namun hitam legam, sama seperti Baekhyun …mata itu, mata Jiwon adalah turunan Baekhyun … namun senyum gadis kecilnya itu hampir mirip sepertinya

Chanyeol jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada putrinya, meskipun itu sudah terlambat tiga tahun … "Maafkan daddymu sayang" Chanyeol menitikan air mata di balik kaca mata hitamnya, dan dengan segera pria itu menghapusnya

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum saat melihat kedua sosok favoritenya tersenyum satu sama lain, belum lagi dengan pemandangan Jiwon yang merengkuh leher Baekhyun dengan manja, seakan ia tak mau melepas Baekhyun untuk pergi. Terbesit rasa iri dalam hati Chanyeol, ia pun ingin merasakan kecupan, pelukan dari Jiwon putrinya, namun ia sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang melepaskan dan meninggalkan kedua orang dihadapannya itu

Setetes air mata turun lagi di pipi Chanyeol "Putriku sayang … maafkan daddy"

.

.

.

Setelah melihat Baekhyun yang dengan susah payah melepaskan pelukan Jiwon akhirnya gadis itu dibawa masuk dengan wajah hampir menangis dalam pelukan Matthew, ia masih melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan setapak menuju halte bus yang ada disana

Sebuah senyuman ditujukan Baekhyun entah pada siapa, yang Chanyeol tau pria itu sedang bahagia … entah apa alsannya namun dari jarak sejauh inipun Chanyeol dapat merasakan kebahagian yang sama

Saat bus datang, Chanyeol meminta supir tersebut untuk mengikuti kemana perginya bus tersebut, dan supir hotel itu menganggukan kepalanya, ia tak lupa bahwa yang duduk di jok belakang mobilnya adalah tamu VVIP hotelnya. Tak lama bus yang dinaiki Baekhyun berhenti, tepat di depan halte tersebut Baekhyun menyebrang menuju sebuah restaurant klasik yang menjual masakan italia, pria itu memutuskan untuk tetap datang ke tempatnya bekerja sebelum dipecat kemarin

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya masih mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, namun sekarang ditambah dengan scraft milik Baekhyun melingkar sempurna di lehernya

" _You can go back to hotel now, thank you for help me_ " Ucap Chanyeol, supir itu mengrenyit namun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya

" _Here for you_ " Chanyeol memberikan beberapa lembar euro pada supir di hadapannya. Supir tersebut menolak, namun karena Chanyeol memaksa akhirnya ia menerimanya dan pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol

Baekhyun masuk kedalam restaurant dengan nama La Deli' itu lewat pintu samping, sementara Chanyeol yang memperhatikan gerak – gerik Baekhyun masih mengikuti Baekhyun.

Riuh

Suasana itu yang dapat Chanyeol tangkap saat memasuki pintu di samping restaurant tersebut, banyak orang lalu lalang, namun beruntung baginya, disana tidak ada yang terlalu memperhatikan Chanyeol. Pria park itu masih mengikuti Baekhyun dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, hingga akhirnya langkah kakinya harus berhenti mendadak karena Baekhyun diam di depan pintu sambil menarik nafasnya

 _Cklek_

Pintu dibuka dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan diujung koridor itu, sementara Chanyeol berdiri di dekat sana sambil berusaha mencuri dengar dari apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun

Terlihat seperti penguntit memang, namun ini demi Baekhyun … Chanyeol akan melakukan segalanya

" _Why you have to come back here again Baekhyun?_ " Tanya Joseph, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan dari luar sana Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memohon

" _Please Joseph, I'd like to work here again … I had a daughter and she nee-_ "

" _Stop it!_ " Potong si pemilik restaurant

Baekhyun berlutut dihadapan Joseph " _Please Joseph, please … I'm willing to work harder please_ "

Joseph menggeleng " _No Baekhyun … I can't, please don't be like this … just go home, I've already give you salary_ "

" _Joseph …"_ Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan hampir menangis, sementara diluar sana pria itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah penuh amarah, ia merasa marah namun marah itu hanya pada dirinya sendiri

" _Please Baekhyun … Get out from here, thank you_ "

Setelah mendengar ucapan itu Chanyeol yang lebih dulu angkat kaki dari sana dan berdiri agak jauh dari La Deli

Ia marah, pada dirinya sendiri … karena dirinya Baekhyun menjadi kesusahan seperti ini, ia merasa bersalah, dan disaat yang sama bagian bawah paru – parunya sakit kembali, ia mencari tempat terdekat untuk menyandarkan dirinya, ia mengambil sebuah obat dari dalam saku celana nya lalu dengan cepat ditelannya tanpa menggunakan air

"Park Chanyeol … jangan sekarang, setidaknya bertahan sampai Jiwon tau kau ayahnya" Monolog Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri

Setelah nafas nya kembali normal, dan sudah mampu berjalan namun tertatih akhirnya ia mengikuti lagi Baekhyun, kali ini berjarak 20 meter dari pria itu. Ia melihat dari belakang bagaimana piria manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol tau ia menangis, Chanyeol tau ia bersedih … dan Chanyeol pun tau itu semua karenanya

Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan namun tiba – tiba berhenti dan menatap sebuah etalase kaca yang memasang sebuah foto sebagai objek utamanya, Pria itu tau bahwa ia tak pernah punya foto keluarga bersama anaknya, Ia ingin membuat foto keluarga … dengan Jiwon, dirinya dan Chanyeol yang notabene adalah ayah kandung dari Jiwon. Namun Baekhyun tau itu hanya bualan, karena sekarang dirinya berada jauh dari negara kelahirannya, jauh dan menghindari orang – orang yang mengenalnya, terutama menjauh dari ayah kandung putrinya.

Dengan cepat pria itu merapatkan coat cokelatnya dan berjalan menuju La GaLe, tempatnya dimana ia bisa berubah menjadi Bunny

Chanyeol juga disana, ia melihat etalase yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Terbesit di pikirannya bahwa setidaknya setelah kembali ke Korea dengan Baekhyun dan putrinya ia akan membuat foto keluarga besar dengan nya dan keluarga Baekhyun, bila perlu dengan Yoora kakak perempuannya. Senyumnya tercetak tipis tersembunyi dari scraft tebal yang melilit lehernya

.

.

.

Chanyeol tau ada bar yang memang mengkhususkan diri sebagai bar untuk para Homoseksual, namun ia tak tau jika ada bar yang buka juga di pagi hampir siang hari seperti bar dihadapannya ini. Namanya La GaLe, saat Chanyeol bertanya pada security tentang apa itu La GaLe security itu menjawab bahwa arti GaLe disana adalah _Gay_ and _Lesbian_

Dan Baekhyunnya bekerja disana, namun Chanyeol tak tau pasti apa posisinya Baekhyun bekerja disana, Waiter? Bartender? Pianist? Chanyeol masih bungkam, ia terdiam dan membiarkan kakinya memasuki bar kecil tersebut

Tidak terlalu ramai pada pagi hari, namun ada beberapa couple gay dan lesbian, Chanyeol tebak itu masih berusia dua puluh tahunan sedang berpelukan dan saling memagut satu sama lain. Chanyeol duduk disana, diujung bar tersebut dengan sebuah corona di tangannya, _Chanyeol-ah, apa kau lupa dengan penyakitmu? Mengapa ditanganmu ada sebotol corona yang isinya sudah setengah?_

Chanyeol menatap kesekeliling, ia melihat sebuah piano hitam yang sudah tua, dan sebuah tiang baja yang sangat mengkilap. Ia masih bingung tentang apa fungsi disana diletakkan sebuah tiang baja

Namun saat sebuah tirai warna merah darah terbuka satu sama lain, ia menemukan jawabannya

 _Striptease pole dance_

Dan seorang pria yang sangat Chanyeol kenal berada dibalik tiang baja itu, dengan pakaian yang lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai kelinci hitam. Itu Baekhyun nya … Baekhyun bekerja sebagai penari striptease. Seharusnya Chanyeol tak perlu terkejut karena sudah mendapatkan informasi itu dari tangan kanannya sewaktu di Korea, namun saat melihatnya langsung hatinya serasa hancur berkeping – keping, tubuh Baekhyun yang pertama kali dijamah oleh Chanyeol sekarang jadi tontonan publik, Chanyeol panas, ia marah namun ia merasa kesedihan mengambil alih perasaannya

"Begitu jahatnya aku padamu Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku" Lagi, dari balik kaca mata hitam itu ia menitikan air matanya

Ia menyaksikan Baekhyun menari dengan sempurna, sangat indah namun menyakitkan disaat yang bersamaan. Ia tak hentinya menitikan air mata, namun disana Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda mempertontonkan lekukan tubuhnya yang erotis

"Hentikan itu Baekhyun-ah, _jebalyeo~"_ ucap Chanyeol dari balik scraft nya

Matanya sempat beradu pandangan dengan Baekhyun sesaat, namun harus berhenti ketika ia harus menatap pengunjung lain yang datang

Enam puluh menit, Baekhyun menari selama enam puluh menit, dan Chanyeol, ada disana untuk menyaksikan semuanya … Meskipun ia sangat ingin menarik Baekhyun pergi namun ia sadar dari hal inilah pria itu mendapatkan uang untuk biaya sehari – harinya, ia tak mampu melakukan apa – apa

.

.

.

 _ **(10:15)**_

Saat ini Sehun, Jaehyun, Jiwon dan … Luhan sedang berada disebuah amusement park, Jiwon tak pernah kemari semasa ia tinggal di Belgia dan berbaik hatilah pada Sehun yang menyewa mobil dan mengajak semua orang minus Matthew refreshing ke amusement park

Disana Jiwon lah yang paling bersemangat, bermain roller coaster, ferris wheel, gosht haunted dan lain – lain mereka lakukan berempat dari jam sepuluh pagi, hingga sekarang sudah menunjukan jam dua belas siang dan waktunya makan siang

Jaehyun masih mengajak Jiwon membeli permen kapas dan ice cream, sebagai selingan untuk Jiwon karena gadis kecil itu sudah kehausan karena berlari dari rumah hatu bersama Jaehyun. Dan tinggalah Luhan dan Sehun berdua, mereka berdua duduk dibawak pohon ek, bersebelahan. Seperti biasa jantung Luhan akan menjadi berdegup dua kali lebih cepat karena di dekat Sehun, ia sudah menyukai Sehun sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan pria itu pada saat ulang tahun pertama Jiwon

"Ekhem …" Luhan berdehem, dan membuat Sehun yang masih memandang kesekeliling menatapnya "Kau baik Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk "Hanya sedikit batuk" Jawab pria itu singkat, Sehun mengangguk "Kau butuh air, kalau iya aku akan meghubungi Jaehyun untuk membawakanmu air mineral" Tawar Sehun

Luhan menggeleng "Tidak, bukan hal yang serius … tapi Sehun-ssi"

Suffiks akhiran –ssi yang diucapkan oleh Luhan membuat Sehun menatapnya intens. Dan ditatap seperti itu membuat Luhan terdiam dan gugup namun ia berfikir bahwa setidaknya ia harus mengutarakan hal yang dirasakan hatinya

"Ada apa Luhan?"

"Kau sebegitu menyukai Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan langsung tepat sasaran, dan Sehun yang ditanya demikian hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dengan senyuman. Senyuman Sehun membuat Luhan hancur, "Me … Mengapa?" Tanya Luhan lagi, Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu lancip nya dan berfikir "Kau tau, aku seperti memiliki keluarga saat pertama kali makan bersama nya tiga tahun yang lalu, saat melihatnya aku merasa memiliki seseorang yang harus aku lindungi dalam hidupku, aku bersyukur aku dipertemukan oleh Baekhyun, sahabatmu itu"

 _Sahabatmu itu_

Dua kata terakhir Sehun mengalahkan Luhan telak, ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, ia berfikir seperti sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun, sahabatnya itu lebih dari berhak untuk bahagia. Namun Luhan dengan kurang ajarnya menyukai seseorang yang akan memberikan sahabatnya itu kebahagiaan

"Sehun …"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyuman di bibirnya "Ya Luhan?

"Bagaimana jika aku juga menyukaimu"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah yang kaku, senyumnya hilang dan menatap Luhan lekat. Lama … Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara gadis kecil memecah keheningan tersebut "Auntyyyy Luuuuuuu~"

Lengkingan sama seperti milik Baekhyun itu, membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan merentangkan tangannya " _Aigooo~ my baby_ " Luhan kembali mengecupi pipi gembil Jiwon namun disampingnya Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan

" _Dad … you okay?_ " Tanya Jaehyun, Sehun mengangguk " _Let's have some lunch …_ " Ucap Sehun sebelum melangkahkan kaki lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh Luhan yang menggedong Jiwon dan Jaehyun disampingnya

.

.

.

 _ **(09:45)**_

Baekhyun yang keluar dengan senyuman yang dipaksakannya dari La GaLe membuat Chanyeol terdiam, ia berdiri tepat di seberang jalan dimana Baekhyun berdiri, menunggu hingga Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol disana. Kacamatanya dilepas, scraftnya di turunkan. Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun diadapannya

Baekhyun merapatkan coat cokelatnya dan menarik nafas serta menghembuskannya pelan, ia menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri karena ingin menyebrang, namun entah bagaimana takdir membuat matanya menatap lurus kedepan … dengan Chanyeol berdiri tegap disana

Keduanya diam membeku, waktu serasa diberhentikan oleh pemiliknya

Baekhyun menitikan air mata, jantungnya beredegup kencang … Ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol disana, di depan tempat kerjanya. Dan diujung sana Chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama, tatapan lembut Baekhyun membunuhnya, bajingan sepertinya tak pantas mendapatkan tatapan lembut dari mata indah itu dan tetes air mata yang jatuh dipelupuknya

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya menyebrang, ia berlari menghindari Chanyeol. Setidaknya ia tak mau bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol, dan diujung sana Chanyeol memaksakan diri untuk menyebrang meskipun umpatan dan bunyi klakson terdengar dan mampu menghancurkan gendang telinga

"Byun Baekhyun"

Suara baritone itu membuat Baekhyun semakin berlari, namun

 _Tiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn_

Sebuah bunyi klakson panjang membuat pergerakannya berhenti tiba – tiba, tubuhnya kaku dan ia tak mampu memutar badannya

"Sir … Park" Baekhyun gagap saat menyebutkan nama Chanyeol, ia masih belum mengetahui nama lengkap Chanyeol setelah tiga tahun omong – omong. Hanya dari marga Park itulah ia memberikan nama yang sama bagi putri cantiknya

Saat ia berusaha memutar tubuhnya ia melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan kemeja biru navy dan scraft yang ia kenal berdiri tepat dibelakangnya

Chanyeol disana, dengan nafas terengah dan bibir yang memucat … "Baekhyun … _uhuk …_ Tolong berhenti dan dengarkan aku"

Baekhyun menggeleng, namun air matanya tumpah ruah … "Aku harus pergi … maaf aku tidak mengenalmu" Chanyeol menghentikan Baekhyun dengan menarik lengannya pelan "Kumohohon … _uhuk_ … Baekhyun-ah"

Kalah

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan mengikuti Chanyeol yang menarik lengannya, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada sebuah coffee shop dekat sana.

.

.

.

 _ **(10:10)**_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan, keduanya sama – sama diam tak berbicara apapun, hanya alunan musik dari Coldplay – Yellow yang terdengar dan kepulan asap kopi di masing – masing pemiliknya

"Baekhyun … "

Pria yang dipanggil namanya itu masih mengalihkan pandangannya "Baek … _uhuk_ … Hyun" Panggil Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun akhirnya menatap lekat di mata pria itu "Ada apa Sir Park …."

Chanyeol terdiam menatap Baekhyun "Sir? Namaku Chanyeol … Park Chanyeol" Saat itu baru dirinya tau nama ayah kandung Jiwon adalah Park Chanyeol

"Baekhyun … maafk-"

"Cukup Chanyeol-ssi, kau tak perlu minta maaf" Potong Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk ia mengerti bahwa apa yang dilakukannya pada Baekhyun sudah sangat kejam hingga membekas pada pria itu

"Baekhyun … tentang bayi di kandunganmu"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nyalang "Kau jangan berharap bisa merebut anakku dariku Chanyeol-ssi" Ia takut tentu saja jika Chanyeol datang menemui dirinya hanya untuk mengambil putri kesayangannya

"Tidak … Tidak … _uhuk_ , aku hanya ingin bertanya … seperti apa rupanya" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya saat terbatuk dan memegangi bagian bawah paru – parunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Baekhyun terdiam ia berfikir apakah harus memberi tau Chanyeol semuanya atau tidak … namun ia berfikir bahwa Chanyeol tetaplah ayah kandung dari Jiwon, meskipun Chanyeol adalah pria yang sama yang menolak keras kehadiran Jiwon

"Putriku …"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dadanya terasa sesak, ia sangat ingin menangis dan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun saat ini

"Putriku adalah anak yang manis, usianya tepat tiga tahun kemarin…"

Satu tetes air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol, dan itu tak luput dari pemandangan Baekhyun

"Baekhyun-ah … ikutlah pulang denganku ke Korea, menemui ibu dan ayah" Ucap Chanyeol, perempatan siku – siku tercetak jelas di dahi Baekhyun "Siapa?"

"Byun Jae Hyun dan Goo Hye Sun … mereka sangat ingin bertemu dengan putra kesayangan mereka dan cucu mereka" Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menitikan air mata, betapa ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya itu, namun ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah dibuang dari keluarga itu … "Tidak perlu, aku akan hidup disini bersama putriku" Baekhyun mengambil coatnya dan tas ranselnya dan berusaha bangun

"Aku sakit …"

Suara berat Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun. Pantas Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol yang pucat, ia menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya "Disini …" Chanyeol menunjuk hati atau livernya, "… Sakit sekali, aku akan meninggal karena sirosis hati jika aku tidak melakukan translpantasi hati"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat, "Kau apa ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum nanar "Aku akan meninggal …jik-"

"Hentikan …" Baekhyun lagi – lagi memotong ucapannya, "Mengapa kau harus datang kembali jika waktumu tak lama lagi?" Tetes air mata membasahi pipi Baekhyun, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang juga menitikan air mata

"Maafkan aku … dan kembalilah Baekhyun"

"Maaf …" Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menangis

Pria itu mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetik satu nama …

Tak lama panggilannya terhubung …

"Bu … Ayah … Maaf aku gagal membawa Baekhyun pulang"

.

.

.

 _ **(13: 14)**_

Sehun, Jaehyun, Luhan dan Jiwon sudah kembali kerumah namun Sehun dengan cepat menuju kamarnya dan membereskan pakaiannya. Ungkapan perasaan Luhan padanya membuat Sehun geram … Ia mencintai Baekhyun, namun mengapa Luhan melakukan itu pada sahabatnya

Luhan melihat tingkah Sehun yang sedang marah … bahkan putranya Jaehyun takut untuk mendekati ayahnya. Setelah Jiwon tertidur dan Luhan meletakkan gadis kecil itu di box bayinya, ia menghampiri Jaehyun yang duduk disofa sambil sesekali menatap kamarnya bersama ayahnya

"Luhan Hyung … ada apa dengan daddy?" Tanya Jaehyun takut – takut, Luhan mengusap pundak Jaehyun yang terlihat ketahutan "Hyung akan bicara pada daddy mu Jaehyun-ah"

Jaehyun mengangguk dan Luhan dengan perlahan tapi pasti memasuki kamar Sehun dan Jaehyun

"Sehun-ssi"

Sehun yang saat itu sedang menggeram karena meninju tembok dihadapannya akhirnya terdiam dan memutar tubuhnya

"Ada apa kemari? … Pergi"

Diberi peringatan untuk pergi namun Luhan tetap mengambil selangkah lebih dekat kearah Sehun "Sehun"

" _I said go away!_ " Sehun mendesis tepat dihadapan Luhan, menahan diri agar tidak berteriak dan membangunkan Jiwon

"Aku minta maaf" Ucap Luhan … "Sahabat macam apa kau, apa kau seegois ini Luhan? Sahabatmu sudah sangat menderita dan kau tau itu tapi mengapa kau melakukan ini? tidakkah kau bertidak seperti seorang yang berusaha merebut paksa permen yang diberikan pada seseorang yang pantas?"

Analogi Sehun membuat Luhan menitikan air mata "Kau … tidak perlu membalas perasaanku, aku menyukaimu … aku tidak meminta kau membalasnya Sehun"

Sehun berdecih "Memang tidak … Aku mencintai Baekhyun"

Luhan mengangguk, lagi … setetes air mata turun di pelupuk matanya "Aku tau … tapi aku menyukaimu"

"Dan aku tidak !" Sehun mengerang frustasi … "Aku harus segera pergi dari sini, aku akan ada pemotretan dengan Vogue New York besok"

"Setidaknya tunggu hingga Baekhyun datang"

Gerakan Sehun terhenti, Luhan terisak pelan dan Jaehyun yang berada dibalik pintu hanya mampu menutup matanya

.

.

.

 _ **(20:12)**_

Sudah gelap di Kruishoutem, namun seorang pria dengan coat cokelat masih betah meminum vodka bahkan sekarang dirinya sangat mabuk, terlihat dari bagaimana ia menundukkan kepalanya dan masih terisak pelan

Sudah berjam – jam lebih ia duduk disana dan mabuk, apalagi setelah membuka pesan dari Matthew … membuat Baekhyun semakin gusar

" _What should I do Chanyeol-ah?_ " Isak Baekhyun tipis

Sementara Chanyeol yang berada di bar yang sama dengan Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan "Baekhyun… _Uhuk_ …."

Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu membuka chat dari Matthew, air mata menetes lagi hingga membasahi layar ponselnya

 _ **Matthew hyung … aku mabuk**_

 _ **Matthew hyung aku sakit kepala …**_

 _ **Matthew hyung aku di bar depan La GaLe …**_

 _ **Matthew hyung…**_

Beberapa pesan sudah dikirimkan Baekhyun untuk Matthew yang ia tahu saaat ini sedang bersama dengan Somin kekasihnya … Baekhyun menenggak shot terakhir vodkanya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu untuk Matthew diujung sana

Selesai, Ia tersenyum setelahnya sangat manis … bahkan Chanyeol yang berada jauh dibelakangnya tau ia sedang tersenyum

Ia meletakkan ponselnya dan meminta satu gelas vodka pada bartender. Si bartender menggeleng namun Baekhyun tetap memaksa. Baekhyun mengangkat vodka miliknya dan tersenyum dengan seset air mata turun disana "Maafkan mommy sayang … uang untuk membelikanmu susu, harus mommy ganti dengan vodka…"

Baekhyun menenggak vodkanya dan terdengar suara ahhh yang panjang "Sial … hanya karna ini aku menghabiskan malam dengan pria bajingan itu … hahaha _huks_ …" Jaraknya jauh namun Chanyeol masih mendengar, ia tersenyum tipis "…. Tapi aku bersyukur aku mendapatkan Jiwon ku yang cantik karenanya … dia tampan, pantas saja putri kami sangat cantik … _huks"_ Baekhyun cegukan lagi, dan Chanyeol masih tersenyum mendengar umpatan serta pujian Baekhyun disaat yang sama

.

.

.

 _ **(20:10)**_

Matthew yang saat itu sedang bercumbu dengan Somin harus menghentikan aktivitasnya karena bunyi pesan yang beruntun masuk ke ponselnya

" _What's matt?_ " Tanya Somin, Matthew menggeleng " _I gotta go now, my brother was drunk_ "

Somin menghela nafas " _Seriously now?_ "

" _Sorry baby_ " Matthew mengecup bibir somin pelan, setelahnya memakai kembali pakainnya meninggalkan Somin yang masih terdiam di kasurnya, Matthew melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte terdekat untuk menuju La GaLe,

"Haish! anak ini benar – benar …" Matthew men scroll layarnya keatas, ia melihat gambar yang dikirimkannya pada Baekhyun, sebuah buket bunga dan pesan dengan warna merah muda, "Apa Baekhyun akan kembali dengan ayah kandung Jiwon … atau bersama Sehun" gumam Matthew pelan

 _Kringgg Kringgg_

Ponsel Matthew berbunyi dan ia tersenyum dan bernafas lega karena yang menghubunginya adalah Baekhyun, "Baekhyun kau dimana!"

"Bar di depan La GaLe … aku mabuk … huks"

"Kau ini macam - macam sekali … tunggu aku akan kesana"

"Tidak perlu hyung …"

"Jangan panggil aku Hyung … Kau aneh saat mabuk" Matthew menggerutu di dalam bus nya, tinggal satu halte lagi dan dirinya akan sampai di depan La GaLe

"Baiklah … Baiklah … Tapi… Aku harus segera pergi Uh Jin-ah … dia mengetahui aku disini"

"Siapa !"

"Huks … tidak ada waktu … aku harus pergi"

"Baek …" *tuuuuttt* Ponsel Matthew mati, tapi pria itu tak ambil pusing … lagipula sebentar lagi ia akan sampai,

.

.

.

 _ **(20:45)**_

Chanyeol masih mengikuti Baekhyun, ia melihat Baekhyun yang mabuk sedang menelepon seseorang, Chanyeol tetap berada dua meter dibelakang Baekhyun. Namun secara tiba – tiba rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dirasakan pria itu, bagian bawah paru – parunya berulah kembali … sakit nya bahkan Chanyeol tak mampu menahannya

Dadanya sesak, ia berusaha mengambil obatnya … namun ia tak mampu meraihnya … Hingga sebuah suara memilukan menyapa pedengarannya

 _*Tiiiiiiinnnnn ….. Bruagh*_

Sebuah suara dimana tulang manusia beradu dengan badan besi kendaraan bermotor …

.

.

.

 _ **(21:21)**_

Matthew saat ini sedang berada di sebuah koridor ruang intensif salah satu rumah sakit di Kruishoutem. Matanya berair, ia sendirian disana … menunggu Luhan dan Sehun yang akan segera datang. Ia tak pernah mengenal Tuhan, namun pada saat ini tangannya terpaut dan berdoa kepada tuhan

"Tuhan … dia adalah orang yang sangat baik, sangat baik … ia memberikan jalan yang terang kepada pendosa sepertiku, selamatkan nyawanya"

Tak lama Luhan datang dengan Sehun yang berlari disampingnya. Mata Luhan sudah sangat sembab ia menangis sepanjang perjalanan, sama hal nya dengan Sehun … pria itu benar – benar ketakutan, ia sampai meminta Jaehyun untuk menemani Jiwon dirumah, sementara Jaehyun putranya sudah menangis meminta ikut kerumah sakit

"Baekhyun … Baekhyun … Bertahanlah" Sehun terlihat gelisah, ia menahan air matanya, ia berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang fatal pada Baekhyun. Luhan duduk disamping Matthew sambil memeluk pria bertubuh kekar itu "Luhan … Baekhyun apa akan baik baik saja?" Tanya Matthew, Luhan mengangguk "Ia seorang yang kuat … ia pasti baik – baik saja" jawab Luhan mencoba menenangkan Matthew, namun dalam hatinya pria itu hancur … Ia merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya, ia berusaha mengambil kebahagiaan Baekhyun

"Bangun dan sadarlah, kau memiliki Jiwon Baekhyun" ucap Luhan dalam hatinya …"…Maafkan aku" Sambung pria itu

" _Family of Mr. Baekhyun Byun?_ "

Ketiga pasang mata menatap perawat yang berdiri diambang pintu

.

.

.

 _ **(22:01)**_

Chanyeol sudah sadar, ia pingsan di jalan dan dibawa kerumah sakit ini, matanya menatap kesekeliling … akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya dan mencoba bangun dari sana. Pakaiannya sudah berubah menjadi pakaian pasien … Ia menarik infusnya dan berjalan keluar, ia harus bertemu dengan petugas administrasi…

Saat memutuskan keluar dari ruangannya, Chanyeol menatap tiga orang yang samar – samar Chanyeol satu salah satunya adalah seseorang yang memeluk Baekhyun kemarin malam. Wajahnya tampak kusut, gurat ketakutan, kegelisahan dan kesedihan tergambar jelas disana, ia berjalan mendekati ketiga orang tersebut

"Per .."

" _Family of Mr. Baekhyun Byun?_ "

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, "Baekhyun Byun? apa yang terjadi padanya?" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati … lalu dirinya ikut serta memasuki ruangan Baekhyun dari belakang

Saat memasuki ruangan itu ia melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah dan luka di beberapa sudut wajahnya. Ia melihat bagaimana ketiga orang itu menangis melihat Baekhyun yang sedang kritis. Lalu Chanyeol dengan perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun

Ketiga pasang mata itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan, terutama Sehun

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Luhan, Chanyeol tetap diam dan mendekati Baekhyun … "Berhenti disana bung ! Menjauh!" Matthew berusaha memperingati, namun Chanyeol tetap menarik dirinya mendekati Baekhyun

"Ba – Baekhyun ah … Hei … apa yang ka-kau lakukan di – disini huh?" Chanyeol berusaha menahan tangisannya. Ketiga orang lainnya menatap Chanyeol hingga Luhan sadar bahwa dihadapannya inilah orang yang menghamili Baekhyun

"Kau ! Apa kau yang menghamili sahabatku? Ayah kandung Jiwon!" Luhan berteriak nyalang, Matthew dan Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan amarah yang sudah di ubun – ubun. Matthew mendekati Chanyeol dan menarik kerah bahu Chanyeol, "Kau pria kurang ajar yang menghancurkan Baekhyun ! Mengapa kau datang kemari lagi sialan! Tidak puas kau menghancurkan pria ini hah! KENAPA BUKAN KAU YANG SEKARAT SEPERTI INI ! KENAPA HARUS BAEKHYUN !" Matthew berteriak tepat dihadapan Chanyeol, namun pria itu masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tangisannya

Chanyeol menepis tangan Matthew dan mendekati Baekhyun

"Sayang … hei, bangunlah … di-dia benar me- mengapa harus kau yang tidur disini heum?" Chanyeol menitikan air matanya, "Baekhyun … sayang i- i- ibu dan ayah menunggu dirumah _hiks_ … Bangunlah, mereka merindukanmu … hei sayang" Chanyeol megusap rambut lembut Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya berkali – kali

Sehun menitikan air matanya, dan Luhan beranjak untuk mendekati Sehun, sedangkan Matthew mengalihkan pandangannya

"Baekhyun… kita akan hidup bersama – sama … ka- kau aku dan putri kita Park Jiwon … benar kan? Aku berterimakasih sayang … _hiks_ … kau memberikan marga keluargaku pada putri kita" Chanyeol tersenyum namun matanya masih menitikan air mata, ia mengecup pipi Baekhyun

"Kau harus bangun okay … _hiks_ … biarkan aku yang tidur disana, aku tidak memiliki umur panjang sayang … hei kau mendengarku, _hiks_?" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun, ia menatap lekat wajah cantik Baekhyun, dan dihadapannya kini ia melihat Baekhyun yang menitikan air mata

"Kau menangis … hei .. hei cup … Jangan menangis, biarkan Jiwon saja yang masih menangis, nanti daddy dan mommy nya yang akan mendiamkannya, yak an sayang? _hiks_ … Baekhyunnn" Chanyeol menangis dan memanggil nama Baekhyun, namun yang dipanggil masih menutup matanya seakan tidur dalam keadaan paling nyaman

"Sayang … kau akan memberiku kesempatan bukan? Hei … bangun dan jawab aku sayang, Aku membutuhkanmu, Jiwon membutuhkanmu … Baekhyun … Maafkan aku …Bangun dan marah lah padaku" Chanyeol mengusap kasar airmatanya

 _*Tiiiiiiittttt*_

Electrocardiograph itu menunjukkan garis hijau panjang … Semua mata menatap kearah kotak hijau itu, Matthew menekan bel agar perawat datang sementara Sehun yang kehilangan kekuatan pada kakinya berlutut lemah diikuti dengan Luhan yang ikut berlutut sambil memeluk Sehun dari samping

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu menggoncangkan tubuh kaku pria itu "Hei ! Jangan bercanda … Bangun sayangku ! Jiwon membutuhkanmu, kau … hei Byun Baekhyun !" Chanyeol mengusap wajah Baekhyun

Namun tubuh pria yang dipeluknya itu tetap tak bergerak

Sehun menitikan air mata di pelukan Luhan

"Aku mencintainya … aku mampu memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya, aku munggu tiga tahun untuk dirinya dan apakah aku ditolak kedua kalinya Luhan?" Tanya Sehun, pandangan pria itu gamang, matanya berair

Luhan mengangguk dan mendekap kepala Sehun yang berada di dadanya "Sehun … _hiks_ … Tenanglah"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! Ibu dari PARK JIWON … BANGUN !" Chanyeol berteriak dari samping Baekhyun, Matthew menepuk pundak Chanyeol, dan membiarkan dokter yang datang memeriksa Baekhyun

Dokter dan Perawat itu menatap satu sama lain, lalu menarik selimut Baekhyun sampai kebatas kepalanya " _Mr. Baekhyun Byun, death time 22:45, 7_ _th_ _of August 2017_ "

Chanyeol menangis mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun pun menangis merasa kehilangan, lebih – lebih Sehun yang merasa sangat hancur, Matthew menitikan air mata

" _Baekhyun said …"_

Semua mata menatap Matthew, " _His liver will be transplanted to Mr. Chanyeol Park_ "

Chanyeol semakin menitikan air matanya, menatap Baekhyun yang sudah terbungkus kain berwarna putih …

.

.

.

 _ **(22:52)**_

" _MOMMY !_ " Jiwon terbangun dengan berteriak, gadis kecil itu menangis saat terbangun, seperti mimpi buruk yang dialami gadis cantik kesayangan Baekhyun itu

"Jiwonnie …" Jaehyun berlari tergesa membuang teleponnya dan berlalri menuju kamar Jiwon, disana ia melihat Jiwon duduk sambil menitikan airmatanya " _Oppa, a nightmale …_ " Ucap Jiwon … Jaehyun ikut menitikan air matanya

" _Oppa … why you clying? Oppa whele is mommy?_ " Jiwon yang di dekap oleh Jaehyun merasa kebingungan karena Jaehyun memeluknya sambil menangis " _Opaa? don't clying … oppa Jiwon want mommy … whele is mommy?_ " Suara Jiwon semakin membuat Jaehyun menitikan air matanya. Ia tak sampai hati mengatakan bahwa ibunya telah tiada

" _Mommy still working little princess … hiks … and you know, tomorrow you will meet your daddy?_ " Jaehyun memaksakan senyumannya, namun matanya masih menangis " _Daddy? Daddy Hun?_ " Tanya gadis kecil itu

" _No … Your daddy … real daddy_ "

" _Leally? Yaayy …_ " Jiwon tersenyum senang, lalu memeluk Jaehyun " _I'll tell mommy latel ... yaay daddy come_ "

Jaehyun semakin mendekap erat tubuh Jiwon yang tertawa, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang merasakan kehilangan mendalam pada sosok Baekhyun

.

.

.

 _ **(23:25)**_

Operasi dilaksanakan pada saat itu juga, Chanyeol yang masih shock karena kepergian Baekhyun sempat menolak menerima donor hati dari Baekhyun, namun saat Matthew menunjukkan pesan Baekhyun akhirnya ia menerimanya

Operasi yang memakan waktu 15 jam itu berjalan sukses, namun Chanyeol masih koma, ia belum sadarkan diri,

"Park … Chanyeol?" Sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya, ia membuka matanya perlahan … tubuhnya membaik ia dapat langsung duduk saat itu juga,

"Baekhyun … aku pikir kau sudah pergi, ternyata kau disini" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang saat ini sama – sama memakai pakaian pasien, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyumannya "Baek, izinkan aku mengatakan ini … Aku mencintaimu, sangat … tiga tahun ini aku sangat menyesal untuk semuanya, maafka aku"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya "Dimaafkan … aku juga mencintaimu, dan menyadarinya saat pertama Jiwon lahir ke dunia ini, kau harus lihat wajah bayinya yang sangat mirip denganmu" Baekhyun tersenyum namun matanya berkaca – kaca, Chanyeol tersenyum "Benarkah? aku sangat bodoh melewatkannya … Jadi dia lahir tanggal 6 Agustus … benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Chanyeol … maukah kau melakukan satu hal padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mengangguk "Tolong sampaikan maafku pada putri kita … eung?" Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat "Apa maksudmu sayang? mengapa harus aku? dan mengapa harus meminta maaf?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Karena aku hanya mampu menemaninya sampai ia berusia tiga tahun … selebihnya kau mau kan mendidik dan menjaga putri kita?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan tangan lembutnya

"Hei … kau tidak akan kemana – mana sayang"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku akan selalu dihati kalian … Aku beruntung memiliki Jiwon sebagai putri ku, dan … kau ayahnya" Chanyeol menitikan air matanya, dengan gerakan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, pria itu mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun, sangat lembut … kecupan manis yang membuat Chanyeol merasa ia ingin seperti ini seterusnya … namun semua memutih … tiba – tiba Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya menghilang … digantikan dengan cahaya lampu kamar rumah sakit

Chanyeol siuman …

Dengan Matthew, Luhan, Jiwon dan kedua orang tua Baekhyun di sekelilingnya

" _Daddy?_ "

Chanyeol menitikan air mata lalu menganggukan kepalanya, ia mengusap kepala Jiwon dan menciumnya " _Yes … princess, its me … your daddy_ "

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 2017**_

Gundukan tanah dihadapan orang – orang itu sudah sangat indah, dengan berbagai macam bunga dan persembahan … disana berdiri Sehun dan Jaehyun serta Luhan disamping Sehun, Matthew dan Somin yang memutuskan kembali ke Korea, Hye Sun yang membantu Jae Hyun berdiri dengan tongkatnya, dan Jiwon dan gendongan seorang Park Chanyeol

Setelah memberikan salam perpisahan maka sedikit demi sedikit orang – orang meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Hye Sun yang masih menitikan air matanya dan Jae Hyun yang masih tak percaya bahwa putranya meninggal merasakan kehilangan yang teramat sangat, apalagi kedua orang tua Baekhyun itu belum sempat berucap kata maaf pada putra kesayangannya

" _Daddy~_ " Jiwon yang memakai dress berwarna hitam dengan pita putih terselip dirambutnya menangis, ia belum paham makna dari sebuah kematian yang ia tahu ibunya tidak akan bersama dengannya lagi, Chanyeol menepuk punggung putri cantiknya " _Yes, daddy here baby_ "

"Baekhyun … aku akan menjaganya sepenuh hatiku" Setetes air mata turun di pipi pria itu saat menatap seorang gadis kecil dalam gendongannya, "Terimakasih telah memberikanku segalanya, cintamu, hatimu dan gadis kecil dalam gendonganku ini"

"Maafkan daddy juga Jiwon-ah …"

Pasangan ayah dan anak itu saling memeluk satu sama lain dengan sosok Baekhyun yang tak kasat mata memeluk keduanya dari samping

Baekhyun tersenyum …

Namun dirinya pergi seperti sebuah angin lembut yang menyapa Chanyeol dan Jiwon

.

.

.

 _ **Kruishotem, Belgia**_

 _ **August, 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **2017 (20:13)**_

…

 _ **Matthew hyung … ayah Jiwon disini, dia disini dan dia berkata maaf padaku … aku hampir luluh sebenarnya dengan kata – katanya yang berkata bahwa akan membawaku dan Jiwon ke Korea, bertemu ibu dan ayah … aku sangat merindukan mereka Uh Jin-ah**_

 _ **Oh ya namanya Park Chanyeol, nama yang gagah sekali bukan? Wajahnya yang tampan menurun pada Jiwonnie ku … benar kan? kkkk~**_

 _ **Uh Jin-ah, dia berkata umurnya tak lama lagi … hatinya sakit ! sama sepertiku yang sakit dan hancur …**_

 _ **Uh Jin-ah, maukah kau melakukan satu hal untukku?**_

 _ **Jika terjadi apa – apa padaku, maukah kau menunjukan pesan ini pada dokter dan katakan pada mereka aku akan mendonorkan hatiku pada ayah dari putriku, dia juga harus menjaga Jiwon bukan?**_

 _ **Katakan pada Jiwon bahwa aku sangat – sangat mencintainya, katakan juga maafku pada Sehun karena tak mampu membalas perasaannya karena aku tau bahwa Luhanku mencintainya, Jaehyunnie … Aku benar – benar berterimakasih padanya, Uh Jin-ah terimakasih untuk semuanya … aku sangat menyayangimu, dan katakan juga pada ayah dan ibu aku minta maaf telah menjadi putra yang buruk untuk mereka, jika nanti mereka minta maaf … katakan aku sudah memaafkannya**_

 _ **Bye Hyung~**_

 _ **Baekhyun Bee … buzzz~ kkk ^^**_

.

.

.

 **\- Fin -**

Hallo Readers semuanya … endingnya angst begini yah? Maaf ya … memang dari awal aku buat garis besar cerita ini bakal punya sad ending

Aku juga udah kasi beberapa hint dari beberapa chapter kemarin yang isi tangis – tangisan kan hehe

Terimakasih untuk review sebelumnya, Terimakasih banyak banyak banyak :* …

Saya update bertepatan dengan ulang tahun saya hehe …

Jadi, mind to give this _abal – abal_ author dengan review sampai 100?

Terimakasih …

 _P.s: Saya berasa jahat banget sama Baekhyun, hiks maaf ya cutie puffy baby Baekhyunee, kebutuhan cerita aja kok sayang_

…

..

.

 _ **EPILOG**_

 _ **-17 Tahun Kemudian-**_

"Daddy … aku akan berangkat ke kampus sekarang, daddy sudah sarapan kan?"

Chanyeol menoleh menatap putrinya yang sedang mempersiapkan bukunya. Wajah Jiwon mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun dalam versi wanita, senyum nya, matanya dan tingkah lakunya yang ceria- kata Hye Sun-

Chanyeol mengangguk "Baekhee-ya, jangan pulang malam ne?"

Jiwon tersenyum, ia selalu senang dipanggil Baekhee, karena itu merupakan nama ibunya jika perempuan "Nee~ Baekhee akan pulang awal untuk menemani daddy, Jiw- Eh, Baekhee berangkat ya daddy" Jiwon mecium pipi ayahnya dan Chanyeol mengangguk

"Ya sayang … hati – hati ya"

Jiwon tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai dasar apartemen La Grande, disana sudah menunggu kekasihnya

"Chanlie-yaaa~ maaf ya, tadi aku membuatkan daddy sarapan"

Pria tinggi dengan kacamata itu mengangguk, lalu mengusak rambut Jiwon "Iyaa princess, ayo jalan Baekhee yang cantik" Setelahnya kedua jemari pasangan itu tertaut satu sama lain dan berjalan menuju halte bus dekat La Grande

Chanyeol berdiri menatap pemandangan putrinya yang bertemu kekasihnya dari lantai enam La Grande, ia melihat sosok laki – laki yang menggandeng putrinya seperti dirinya sewaktu muda dulu.

"Seperti kau dan aku di dimensi yang berbeda Baekhyunie" Gumam Chanyeol pelan. Pria berumur lima puluh tahunan itu tersenyum tampan, dengan sosok tak kasat mata Baekhyun yang masih berumur 30 tahun

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain, dan tersenyum setelahnya

.

.

.

 **-END-**

 _ **See you in other story … angst? atau … apa?**_


	7. Another Ending

_**Don't Recall Pt. II**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jujur saya gak tau ini disebut apa, yang pasti ini adalah another ending dari ChanBaek yang kemarin angst**_

 _ **Cast? Still ChanBaek and Jiwon (GS)**_

 _ **(M)**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

" _Feel tired_ Baekhyun?"

Pria mungil itu menggeleng pelan, lalu mengambil kembali nampan dan napkin miliknya, ia melangkah menuju sebuah pantry yang berada di sudut restaurant. Menghela nafasnya lalu mencuci kedua tangannya

"Aku harus bertahan … setidaknya demi Jiwonku" Gumam Baekyun tipis sambil menyeka peluh di dahinya. Portland benar – benar dingin saat peralihan musim seperti sekarang, namun peluh Baekhyun tetap menetes-pekerjaannya terlalu berat, ia terlalu bekerja keras, ia berfikir harus membelikan Jiwon banyak baju hangat,- Oh! Dan Scraft.

"Matthew? Kau disana?" Tanya Bakehyun saat sambungan telepon dengan Roommate nya terhubung. Itu Matthew, kakak tingkat Baekhyun sewaktu kuliah di negara kelahirannya

"Yes, ada apa Byun?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas "Apa Jiwon sudah menghabiskan sarapannya? Sepertinya aku akan lembur … yah, shift dobel, kau tau?" Baekhyun menggaruk belakang lehernya pelan. Terdengar gumam tipis dari pria sahabat Baekhyun itu

" _Okay Byun, I'll take care of Jiwon_ … Kau bekerja seperti sapi, kau tau? Siang malam …"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Matthew, ia menganggukan kepalanya "Kau paham alasannya apa Matthew-ya"

"Sangat paham, si bajingan Park itu gara – garanya … Selesaikan cepat pekerjaanmu, kau sangat mengetahui putrimu tidak ingin melewatkan _Oggy and the Cockroaches_ nya bersamamu"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi "Aku akan pulan jam delapan, _Thank You Matthew … I love you soo much_ "

" _Either I, See you Byun_ "

Meletakkan ponsel di dadanya, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki sahabat seperti Matthew yang mau menampungnya saat memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari negara kelahirannya, memilih untuk melepaskan ikatan dengan semua keluarga dan pergi jauh dari bajingan yang menghamilinya dan tak mau bertanggung jawab atas putri kecil kesayangannya.

.

.

.

" _Eleanor, its okay … I'll take your shift_ " Baekhyun berucap sambil menepuk pundak teman kerjanya. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat raut wajah cerah sahabatnya Eleanor karena dirinya mau mengambil sisa shift kerja gadis pirang itu

" _Seriously Baekhyun? Oh Thank you so much my baby_ " Eleanor memeluk Baekhyun dan pria itu hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk pudak teman kerjanya itu

" _Have a great night Elea_ "

" _I will baby … I will …_ " Gadis pirang itu berlari menuju lokernya dengan senyuman yang mungkin menyentuh kedua telinganya. Baekhyun menggeleng melihat temannya itu, pria itu tau Eleanor akan ada janji dengan kekasihnya Daniel merayakan anniversary mereka berdua dan Baekhyun dengan baik hati memberikan waktu untuk Eleanor setidaknya untuk berdandan

 _._

 _ **Kling**_

 _._

"Wel-" Belum sempat Baekhyun mengucapkan salam karena kedatangan seorang pelanggan, pria itu harus dibuat terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya. Park Chanyeol.

Ia ada di Portland

Di tempat jauh dari dimana seharusnya ia berada

Baekhyun sampai harus menjatuhkan nampannya karena terkejut, namun pria dengan setelan jas itu berdiri diambang pintu sambil menyebarkan pesona ketampanannya

"Baekhyun ak-"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun sudah melangkahkan kaki dari awal tempatnya berdiri

.

.

.

"Apa – apaan kau ini?" Tanya Chanyeol saat berhasil meraih lengan kecil Baekhyun dan membuat atensi pria mungil itu 100% kearahnya

Baekhyun masih tak bergeming

"Mengapa kau pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, namun Baekhyun masih dalam diam

"Bicaralah kau Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menyentak keras lengan Baekhyun dan bentakan Chanyeol barusan membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut. Tak mendapatkan jawaban atas apa yang tanyakan membuat Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajah tampannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ku mohon bicaralah" Ucapan Chanyeol sarat akan permohonan. Baekhyun mengehla nafasnya pelan " _It should be my question_ … apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Baekhyun tenang

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dengan intens,

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Mencarimu! Mengapa kau pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun mendengus lalu menghembuskan kasar nafasnya "Mengapa kau mencariku?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikikit "Aku minta maaf"

"Kau sudah terlambat tiga tahun, aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu" Ucap Baekhyun tegas, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya "Aku memang tak termaafkan"

Baekhyun ikut menganggukan kepalanya "You are … Jika kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu disini, pergilah dan aku harap aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi … aku akan menganggap aku tak pernah melihatmu hari ini"

Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri kaku, ia ingin mengejar Baekhyun namun kakinya terasa sangat berat. Pria itu paham seberapa besar kesalahannya pada Baekhyun, pada putrinya, pada seluruh kehidupan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyesal … ia sangat menyesal sudah melakukan semuanya dan ingin memperbaiki seluruhnya, namun sepertinya jalan yang dilalui Chanyeol akan sangat berat. Mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun dengan tegas menolak kembali kehadirannya

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restaurant tempatnya biasa bekerja, sekarang sudah jam delapan kurang lima belas menit dan ia yakin putrinya mau menunggu untuk menonton kartun bersamanya tepat jam delapan malam nanti. Sekilas senyumnya terlihat sangat manis namun saat ini hatinya sangat gundah, apa yang ia lewati barusan adalah alasannya

Ia tak tau bagaimana tiba – tiba selama tiga tahun tak pernah saling mengetahui kabar masing – masing, sekarang pria tinggi itu berdiri tepat di ambang pintu restaurant tempatnya bekerja dan ini di Portland tempat ini sangat jauh dari negara asalnya tinggal Korea Selatan

Ia mengeratkan coat cokelat miliknya karena malam semakin dingin karena peralihan musim. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan " _Itu hanya halusinasiku saja_ "

Ya ! Baekhyun berfikir sebaiknya ia menganggap hal yang barusan terjadi adalah hanya halusinasi nya saja, meskipun itu memang nyata dan Chanyeol riil berada dihadapannya

"Aku benar – benar tak berharap bertemu dengannya lagi" Gumam Baekhyun tipis sambil berdiri di halte, ia menunggu bus untuk segera pulang kerumah kecil dan hangat miliknya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan di kepala cantikmu itu Baekhyun?" Monolog Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri, ia saat ini berada tak kurang dari 500 meter dibelakang Baekhyun. Ia menunggu jam pulang kerja Baekhyun dan membuntuti Baekhyun sedari tadi, coat hitam miliknya yang senada dengan setelan jas miliknya membuat pria itu terlihat sangat sempurna,

"Aku sangat ingin meminta maaf padamu atas semuanya Baekhyun-ah, maukah kau memaafkanku nantinya?" Gumam pria itu tipis

Melihat Baekhyun yang menaiki bus berwarna putih itu membuat Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya … Ia akan mencoba lagi besok, bahkan seterusnya … hanya hingga sampai pria kecil bermarga Byun itu mau memaafkannya

.

.

.

"Ibu?~" Jiwon yang masih berumur tiga tahun masih belum mampu berkata dengan jelas, pengucapan huruf R nya masih belum lah lancar namun Baekhyun sangat mencintai putrinya itu. Rengekan Jiwon membuat semua rasa lelah dipundak Baekhyun terangkat seketika. Pria itu tersenyum sambil membuka coat cokelat miliknya "Hei Baby? Menunggu Ibu ya?"

Jiwon mengangguk

"Ayo, akan ibu siapkan susu hangatmu dan kau akan tidur setelah menonton oggy? Deal?"

Jiwon mengangguk lagi hingga membuat poni miliknya bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya " _Kajja uri ttal_ " Baekhyun mengangkat Jiwon dalam pelukannya

Jiwon lahir di Kruishoutem, Belgia namun harus ikut pindah pada saat berumur enam bulan ke Portland bersama Baekhyun dan Matthew. Alasannya adalah karena pada saat itu ayah Jiwon-Chanyeol- mengetahui dimana Baekhyun tinggal

.

.

.

Chanyeol pagi ini berada tepat dihadapan rumah mungil Baekhyun yang ia tempati bersama kakak tingkatnya dan putri kecil mereka. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum sangat tampan, matanya nanar terlihat dari bagaimana inginnya pria itu masuk kedalam sana dan memeluk putri serta Baekhyun-nya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sebuah suara berat menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Matthew dengan setelan training nya berdiri dihadapannya

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku melihatmu setiap pagi disini" Sambung Matthew

Chanyeol terkekeh "Ini baru yang ke-8 omong – omong" Matthew mengedikkan bahunya acuh "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya pria itu lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk "Kemarin"

Mattew menatap Chanyeol penuh minat "Lalu apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

"Ia berkata sebaiknya aku pulang dan akan menganggap hari kemarin tidak pernah terjadi" Jawab Chanyeol, Matthew mengangguk "Aku terkejut ia tak langsung marah – marah, mengingat bagaimana ia sangat membencimu"

"Aku juga … dulu saat aku mengetahui ia sempat tinggal di Kruishoutem ia langsung membawa Jiwon pergi bukan?"

"Ya, menggunakan uang tabungannya yang pas - pasan dan aku harus membujuknya untuk memberitau dimana dirinya tinggal"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Apa ia sudah berangkat bekerja?"

"Baekhyun? Sudah … ia selalu pergi pagi – pagi sekali dan pulang malam, aku sangat kasian pada pria itu"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Itu semua salahku" Matthew kali ini ikut mengangguk "Kau merindukan putrimu?" Tanya Matthew, Chanyeol menatap Matthew tepat lurus dimatanya "Sangat"

"Kau mau menemuinya?" Tawar Matthew lagi

Chanyeol sangat ingin menjawab iya namun ia sadar sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat jadi ia menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak sekarang Matt"

Matthew membuang nafasnya kasar "Ya~ dan aku harap nantinya kau tidak akan terlambat. Ingat Sehun? Dia masih gencar mendekati Baekhyun kau tau?" Chanyeol mengangguk "Sangat tau"

"Tau dan kau tetap bersikap keras kepala seperti ini?"

"Aku hany-"

"Untle Matt?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat mereka berdua kenal membuat atensi keduanya teralih pada pintu abu – abu dibelakang Matthew, disana Jiwon beridiri dengan terusan abu – abu dan tangan kecilnya memeluk boneka piglet. Matanya mengantuk dan bibirnya menguap kecil

Matthew tersenyum namun Chanyeol terdiam kaku, ia melihat dengan jelas putrinya sekarang. Gadis kecil campuran dirinya dan Baekhyun berdiri dihadapannya. Chanyeol selalu mengagumi kecantikan Jiwon putrinya. Mata besar Jiwon mirip seperti dirinya namun bibir tipisnya benar – benar milik Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol berair dan dengan gerakan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya, dan berdiri kaku membelakangi kedua orang dibelakangnya

Matthew menyadari perubahan pada Chanyeol, ia dengan gerakan cepat menarik Jiwon dalam gendongannya lalu mencium pipi putih putri Baekhyun itu "Good Morning"

"Good Molning Untle …"

"Jiwon-ah, mau berkenalan dengan teman paman?" Matthew mengambil tindakan yang membuat deru nafas Chanyeol menjadi lebih tak beraturan, Jiwon menatap punggung tegap pria dihadapannya

"Siapa paman?"

"Sebentar … Chanyeol-ah" Matthew menepuk pundak Chanyeol, yang mana membuat pria itu memutar pelan tubuhnya "Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengalami ini Chanyeol-ah" Mata besar Chanyeol menatap Matthew lalu beradu pandang dengan Jiwon yang berada di gendongan Matthew. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu menatap satu sama lain dengan pikiran masing – masing

" _Well_ ini adalah teman paman dan teman ibumu Jiwon-ah" Ucap Matthew. Jiwon menatap Matthew sekilas lalu Chanyeol dihadapannya.

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya, "Namanya adalah Daddy Chanyeol" Sambung Matthew

Chanyeol menatap mata Matthew dengan air mata dipelupuknya, ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Matthew akan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan embel – embel daddy, bukannya paman atau yang sejenisnya "Daddy?" Jiwon mengulang ucapan Matthew sambil menatap Chanyeol

"Apa sepelti Daddy Hun, Untle?" Tanya Jiwon, gadis kecil itu tak mengetahui ucapannya menyakiti perasaan Chanyeol, namun pria itu tetap memaksakan senyuman nya

"Ya … Sama seperti Daddy Hun" Sambung Chanyeol dengan senyumannya, Jiwon menatap Chanyeol

"Annyeonghaseo, Palk Jiwon imnida" Jiwon mengucapkan salam dengan Bahasa ibunya, Bahasa Korea yang selalu diajarkan oleh Baekhyun setiap malam, dan betapa beberapa patah kata dari Jiwon membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat, ia tersenyum lalu meraih pipi Jiwon dengan sebelah tangannya "Park Chanyeol imnida"

Semula Chanyeol memegang pipi putih Jiwon lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia berhasil meraih Jiwon dalam gendongannya. Bahkan Matthew cukup terkejut karena Jiwon langsung mau digendong oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk putri kecilnya dengan sangat erat, sementara Jiwon mengalungkan lengan kecilnya pada leher Chanyeol, gadis itu juga memeluk Chanyeol erat

Air mata Chanyeol menetes lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia menghapusnya "Putriku" Gumam Chanyeol pelan

"As always … Blood is thicker than water" Ucap Matthew

.

.

.

Malam harinya ketika Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam rumah kecil hangatnya ia melihat bagaimana Jiwon yang ketiduran di pangkuan Matthew yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel pintar miliknya. Ia memberikan senyuman kepada kedua orang itu

"Oh kau sudah dirumah?" Matthew melirik Baekhyun dengan sudut matanya, dan diangguki oleh pria itu "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel barumu itu aku rasa"

Matthew mengendikkan bahunya

"Aku akan membawa Jiwon ke kamarnya, terimakasih sudah menjaganya seharian ini Matt" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Matthew singkat, "Sama – sama, kau juga beristirahatlah"

" _Sure, I'll sleep with her tonight_ "

Matthew menatap Baekhyun yang mencoba untuk mengangkat Jiwon dalam pelukannya. Terlihat Jiwon sedikit melenguh pelan saat berada dipelukan ibunya, dengan gerakan cepat ia memeluk leher Baekhyun

Baekhyun selalu tersenyum saat Jiwon memeluknya erat dalam tidurnya "Apakah putri cantik ibu berlaku baik hari ini?" Monolog Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Matthew menatap Baekhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel pintar miliknya

"Baek"

"Eum?"

"Kau tau tadi-"

"Ibu"

Belum sempat Matthew melanjutkan kata – katanya, sudah dipotong oleh Jiwon yang terbangun dalam pelukan Baekhyun "Yes baby?"

"Tidul" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mencium pelipis putri semata wayangnya "Kita lanjutkan nanti Matt, aku harus membuat princess kecilku ini kembali tidur" Baekhyun berucap sambil menepuk punggung Jiwon lembut yang mana membuat Jiwon semakin menyamankan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun

" _Ibu_ … _daddy_ … _Jiwon_ … _pelmen_ … _ibu_ " Jiwon putrinya bergumam kecil dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun tersenyum "Ia pasti merindukan Sehun"

Sementara Matthew menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan, Ia menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar "Aku harap kau segera mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu Baekhyun-ah"

.

.

.

" _Dad … Whele will we going?"_

" _Dad … Jiwon ingin melihat angsa"_

" _Daddy … pelmen kapas ya? Jiwon suka"_

" _Dad … Jangan bilang ibu, nanti ibu malah"_

" _Jiwon suka pelgi dengan daddy"_

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap wajah putrinya yang berhasil ia ambil lewat ponsel pintarnya beberapa jam lalu. Ia harus berterimakasih kepada Matthew karena berkat pria itu Chanyeol dapat menghabiskan waktu singkat bersama putri kandungnya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengingat hal apa saja yang mereka lakukan selama dua jam pagi tadi. Pergi ke taman bermain, membeli permen kapas, melihat angsa, bermain di taman bermain, bahkan Jiwon menggenggam tangan Chanyeol pertama kali

Pria itu sangat bahagia, namun ia merasa takut diawal karena tidak pernah tau bagaimana caranya berinteraksi dengan anak kecil. Jiwon adalah putri kecilnya, kesayangannya dan saat Chanyeol melihat tawa bahagia Jiwon pertama kali, ia berjanji akan memberikan semua kebahagiaan untuk gadis kecilnya itu

"Baekhyun … aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi agar mendapatkan maaf darimu, bagaimana pun caranya"

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya, dan menutup matanya "Ayah mencintaimu nak … Baekhyun aku sangat mencintaimu, Maafkan aku"

.

.

.

"Aku akan berangkat kerja sekarang, aku titip putriku ya Matt" Baekhyun mengambil coat cokelat miliknya lalu melepas kacamata baca yang semula bertengger manis di hidung mancung Baekhyun. Matthew mengangguk lalu memeluk Baekhyun singkat "Aku akan menjaganya … apa kau shift double hari ini Baek?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengangguk "Ya aku rasa, aku harus lebih banyak mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya sewa rumah ini"

"Maafkan aku, aku akan mencari kerja segera" Matthew menundukkan kepalanya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis pada kakak tingkat nya sewaktu kuliah ini "Tak apa, aku akan bekerja keras … aku harus membalas budiku padamu bukan?"

"Baekhyun …"

"Eum?"

"Mengenai ayah kandung Jiwon, bag-"

"Matt … kau sangat tau bahwa aku benci membahas hal itu"

"Tapi ia tetap ayah kandung putrimu"

"Aku tau … Matt _please_ , aku tidak mau membahas ini"

"Okay … Okay pergilah bekerja, aku akan menjaga Jiwon"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melangkah keluar dari rumah kecilnya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, lengkap dengan coat hitam nya melawan dingin di pagi – pagi buta peralihan musim di Portland

Ia melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh sambil mengeratkan coat tebal miliknya. Ia ingin berlari mengejar Baekhyun dan berucap maaf pada pria itu, namun Chanyeol masih menahan dirinya ia tersenyum "Hati – hati saat bekerja Baekhyun" gumam Chanyeol tipis

Ia melangkah menuju pintu kecil abu – abu rumah tinggal Baekhyun dan mengetuknya pelan,

" _Come on_ Park, ini masih jam enam pagi … tidak akan ada apapun di Taman" Matthew menggerutu sambil mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Pria itu terkekeh pelan "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana rupa putriku saat tidur" Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Matthew terdiam

"Kau lurus kebelakang … disamping ruang cuci, disana kamar Jiwon dan Baekhyun" Matthew berucap sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Hati Chanyeol terasa diremat oleh benda tak kasat mata, bagaimana bisa dua kesayangannya memiliki kamar di samping tempat cuci. Krenyitan Chanyeol diperhatikan oleh Matthew

"Hanya ada satu kamar disini kalau kau mau tau Park … Itu adalah tempat tidurku" Matthew menunjuk pada Hammock yang berada disamping kiri Chanyeol,

"Disini hanya ada satu kamar, ruang cuci, kamar mandi dan dapur kecil … berterimakasih pada Baekhyun ia mampu membuat tempat kecil ini sangat hangat" Sambung Matthew, Chanyeol mengangguk "Okay … Kau tidak bekerja?"

Matthew terkekeh pelan "Apa yang mampu dilakukan oleh mantan pengedar narkoba sepertiku?"

"Pekerjaan yang membutuhkan tenaga tentunya"

" _And what is it?_ "

"Jika kau kuat mengangkat beberapa sak karung semen dan sejenisnya, aku punya teman yang membutuhkan pekerja untuk bangunannya, 50 dollar/jam omong – omong"

" _Damn! Call your friend Park … Thank you so much_ "

"Kau bisa bekerja besok … Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu Matthew"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan membuat Matthew tersenyum "Cepat temui gadis kecilmu itu" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jiwon dan Baekhyun

.

.

.

Dihadapannya kini ada pintu abu – abu lainnya, terdapat tulisan " _Mom and J Room_ " dengan pohon Mistletoe diatasnya. Di dalam sini akan ada putrinya dan jantung Chanyeol berdegup akan hal itu. Ia membuka perlahan kamar dihadapannya, membukanya lebar dan melihat putrinya sedang tertidur memeluk boneka piglet miliknya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menatap sekeliling kamar Baekhyun dan Jiwon, warna krem mendominasi disana, dengan satu buah bed yang tak terlalu besar dan sebuah selimut tebal berisi tambalan kain perca disetiap sisinya

Ia menatap foto yang ada di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Baekhyun dan Jiwon, disana ada foto kedua orang yang dicintainya, dimana Baekhyun memangku Jiwon dan keduanya tertawa bersama. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum menatap foto tersebut

Ia meraih rambut Jiwon yang jatuh menutupi wajah cantiknya

"Daddy selalu menyukai wajah cantikmu nak …" Gumam Chanyeol tipis

Chanyeol menyeka air matanya "Bagaimana putriku bisa menjadi gadis yang cantik seperti ini? Kau sangat pintar mengambil gen kedua orang tuamu … ayah bangga padamu sayang"

Jiwon masih terlelap membuat Chanyeol mengusap rambut lembut Jiwon "Jika kau memanggil Ibu maka maukah kau memanggil aku ayah nak? Ayah sangat mencintaimu … Ayah juga mencintai ibumu"

"Maafkan semua kesalahan ayah nak. Ayah benar – benar bersalah … ayah menolak kehadiranmu dulu, ayah membuat hidupmu serta hidup ibumu tersiksa seperti ini" Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipinya lagi "Ayah akan melakukan yang terbaik agar mampu memberikan kebahagiaan untuk mu dan ibumu nak"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya "Maafkan ayah Jiwon-ah"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"Baekhyun"

" _Shut the fuckin' up_ Matthew, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Baekhyun, ini salahku"

Baekhyun menutup matanya "Apa ada yang memintamu berbicara disini Tuan Park" Ucapan Baekhyun membuat kedua pria dihadapannya terdiam, ia masih menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"Aku akan menemani Jiwon bermain di taman, kalian bisa selesaikan urusan kalian … aku mohon selesaikan saat ini juga" Matthew bangun lalu mengambil jacket miliknya yang tersampir di samping sofa

"Matt …aku yang akan pergi dengan Jiwon" Sela Chanyeol. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya "Apa maksudmu? Jiwon tidak akan kemana – mana"

"Aku akan ke taman bersamanya, dan bersamamu … aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya saat ini … kumohon Baekhyun, berikan aku satu kesempatan" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun sementara pria dihadapannya menatap dirinya nyalang

"Aku sudah katakan bukan, kau sudah terlambat tiga tahun dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" Baekhyun berucap sambil menutup matanya

"Aku memang tidak akan termaafkan Baekhyun, namun bukankah lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali? Aku mohon … berikan aku satu kesempatan" Chanyeol bangun sambil menundukkan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun

"Aku akan membeli sayuran" Matthew undur dari dari keduanya saat melihat adegan bagaimana Chanyeol bersimpuh di kaki Baekhyun

Pintu ditutup, dan kedua orang itu masih diam dengan perasaan masing – masing "Baekhyun"

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak usah kembali lagi kemari Tuan Park? Tidak bisa kah mau memberikan kebahagiaan padaku dan putriku? Tidak bisakah dulu kau hanya menolak kehadirannya dan hidup bahagia dengan duniamu sendiri sementara aku berjuang dengan putriku? Aku mohon Tuan Park" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang ada di bawahnya, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol sudah menitikan air matanya

"Aku tidak bisa…"

"Kau sangat egois" Air mata turun di pipi putih Bakehyun

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dan putri kita seperti ini lagi, aku ingin membalas semua kesalahanku … aku ingin melihatmu ada disetiap pagi yang aku lalui dengan tawa Jiwon sebagai musik pengiringnya, betapa aku setiap melihat dapur mengingatkanku padamu, bagaimana kau berkutat dengan dapur tersenyum membuat sebuah hidangan, mengurus Jiwon, mengurus aku, dimana aku mampu memberimu kebahagiaan semampu diriku … aku ingin melihat dan melakukan semuanya Baekhyun-ah, bersamamu ... bersama putri kita … berikan aku kesempatan" Chanyeol menitikan air matanya, dihadapannya Baekhyun juga sedikit terisak

"Aku memiliki Sehun"

"Kau tidak" Bantah Chanyeol, Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol

"Aku tau kau tidak benar – benar mencintai Sehun, karena kau tau sahabatmu Luhan juga mencintai Sehun" Sambung Chanyeol

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, berikan aku satu kesempatan … jika aku masih menyakitimu dan putri kita, maka tinggalkanlah aku" Tutup Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"Aku sungguh ti-"

"Ibu?" Sekali lagi Jiwon yang bediri dengan terusan dan wajah mengantuknya membuat atensi kedua orang tuanya terdiam "Gadis ibu sudah bangun?" Baekhyun bangun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bersimpuh di kakinya, ia mengangkat Jiwon dalam gendongannya lalu gadis kecil itu menyamankan dirinya di pundak Baekhyun

"Daddy disini?" Jiwon berucap sambil menguap kecil, Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menganggukan kepalanya

"Ibu menangis, daddy juga" Jiwon menatap kedua orang dihadapannya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca

"Ibu tidak"

"Ayah juga tidak"

Baekhyun mengrenyitkan alisnya "Ayah?" Jiwon mengulang ucapan Chanyeol, Pria tinggi itu menganggukan kepalanya "Ya sayang … Ayah"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Tuan Park" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliknya. Hatinya sudah terlalu sesak. Di pelukannya Jiwon sudah hampir menangis karena mendengar bentakan Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol tersentak

"Ibu" Jiwon menatap ibunya

"Maafkan ibu sayang, ibu bukan membentakmu"

"Ay—ah" Jiwon menatap Chanyeol dari balik pundak Baekhyun, matanya sarat akan ketakukan oleh karena itu ia memanggil Chanyeol. Jiwon merentangkan tangannya tanda minta ingin digendong oleh Chanyeol

"Jiwon!"

"Baek hentikan"

"Park Jiwon! Dengarkan Ibu!"

"Ayah … huweee~" Jiwon menangis karena dibentak oleh ibunya berkali – kali, akhirnya dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol mengambil Jiwon dan memeluknya. Ia menggendong Jiwon dan menepuk lembut punggung Jiwon "Shhh … anak ayah jangan menangis, Ibu tidak benar – benar marah … sshhh"

Jiwon mengalungkan lengan kecilnya dileher Chanyeol dan sedikit terisak di dada pria itu, "Ibu malah" Chanyeol menggeleng "Ibu marah pada ayah sayang"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis dihadapan Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong putri kecilnya "Aku sungguh tidak bisa memaafkanmu Chanyeol"

"Maka jangan maafkan aku" Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dengan Jiwon di gendongannya, "Aku sungguh tidak bisa … _hiks_ "

Chanyeol yang berada tepat dihadapan Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melingkarkan satu lengannya untuk memeluk pria itu. Baekhyun masih menangis ia tidak menolak pelukan Chanyeol karena memang sesungguhnya pria itu merindukannya

Dengan Jiwon di gendongannya memeluk erat lehernya dan Baekhyun di pelukannya Chanyeol merasa hangat … Ia merasa lengkap, jantungnya berdegup namun kebahagiaan tak dapat dielakkan lagi oleh pria itu. Seperti inilah yang Chanyeol impikan

"Berikan aku kesempatan Baekhyun … Aku mencintaimu" Bisikan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin terisak dalam pelukannya

.

.

.

"Kemana kau akan membawa kami?" Baekhyun berucap sambil menggendong Jiwon, sekarang dirinya memang sengaja meminta izin dari tempatnya bekerja karena Jiwon memang sedang tidak ingin ditinggal olehnya dan Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, saat ini ia sedang berkendara dengan Baekhyun yang memangku Jiwon disamping kanannya. Saat ini dirinya merasa sangat lengkap, ia merasa seperti keluarga saat Jiwon berceloteh riang dan Baekhyun dengan senyumannya mengiyakan semua ucapan Jiwon. _"Keluargaku"_ gumam pria itu pelan

"Ayah?" Chanyeol memutar wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman tampannya pada putrinya. Sementara disisi lainnya Baekhyun menatap keduanya heran

"Kenapa Jiwon memanggilnya Ayah? Paman … Namanya Paman Chanyeol"

"Ayah yang minta dipanggil ayah"

"Jangan sebut ayah! Paman nak … Pa—man"

"Ibu … apa ibu malah jika Jiwon memanggil daddy Chan dengan sebutan ayah?"

"Ya-"

"Tidak, Ibumu tidak akan marah sayang … Jiwon harus memanggil ayah, mengerti?"

Ucapan Baekhyun dipotong oleh Chanyeol dan dengan sialnya diangguki oleh Jiwon putrinya, Pria itu mendengus keras "Mengapa tidak ada yang mau mendengarku?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sementara Jiwon memeluk Baekhyun "Ibu malah? Jiwon tidak boleh menyebut ayah?" Jiwon berucap sambil meletakkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun, meninggalkan pria itu dengan hembusan nafas pelan lalu memeluk putrinya "Mana pernah ibu marah padamu sayang"

"Belalti memanggil ayah boleh?"

Baekhyun diam namun mengusak lembut rambut Jiwon

"Kita sudah sampai" Chanyeol membuka seat belt nya lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan membuka pintu untuk putri serta ibu dari putrinya "Dimana ini?"

"Heathman Hotel dan aku harus sudah di MGM Grand siang ini"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya "MGM Grand tapi itu di Las Vegas dan ini Oregon … kau gila? Aku tidak pernah membawa Jiwon pergi jauh seperti itu"

"Lalu perjalanan non-stop dari Kruishoutem, Belgia ke Portland, Oregon kau sebut apa sayang? … Ayo masuk" Chanyeol membuka pintu lobby hotel dan disambut oleh beberapa pegawai disana " _Good Morning Mr. Park_ "

" _Good morning_ "

" _All set sir_ …" Ucap seorang pegawai dengan setelan jas hotel yang terlihat mahal untuk Baekhyun, jika ia tak lupa maka disampingnya juga ada pria dengan setelan jas mahal lainnya dan itu adalah ayah dari putrinya

" _Thank you … he's my husband and our daughter_ " Chanyeol berucap sambil memeluk singkat pinggang Baekhyun yang menggendong Jiwon " _Ah ! Mr. Byun … it's nice to meet you_ "

" _Nice to meet you too_ "

" _This way Mr. Park and Mr. Byun_ " Petugas hotel itu memberikan jalan untuk ketiganya untuk masuk kedalam lift,

" _Rooftop?_ " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan "Ibumu selalu berkata kau menyukai Fifty Shades Trilogy …"

"Lalu"

"Aku menyiapkan ini untukmu"

"Apa?"

 _Ting_

Lift terbuka dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, dihadapannya kini ada sebuah helikopter dengan deru dari baling – balingnya yang memekakkan telinga. Jiwon bahkan harus menutup matanya dan berpindah gendongan di pelukan Chanyeol

"Ibu bilang kau menyukai scene dimana Christian Grey membawa Anastasia Steele ke Seattle dengan helikopter" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menutup mulutnya

"Aku sampai harus memiliki lisensiku sendiri demi kesukaanmu … Ayo" Sambung Chanyeol. Pria itu menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut dan membawa keduanya kedekat helikopter. Chanyeol membuka pintu dibelakang kemudi yang memiliki baby chair dan seat belt lengkap dibelakangnya "Duduk disini sayang … jangan melepas sealtbelt dan headphone mu okay? Ayah dan ibu duduk di depan"

"Ayah …" Jiwon diam saat dipakaikan seatbelt oleh Chanyeol, wajah ketakutannya sangat kentara "Putri ayah takut?" Jiwon mengangguk, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya, ia mengecup lembut pelipis putrinya "Ayah akan selalu menjagamu sayang … apa kau percaya pada ayah?"

Sekali lagi Jiwon mengangguk " _Good girl_ …"

Dibelakangnya Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, ini adalah gambaran yang selalu ada dibenaknya. Pria itu selalu ingin Jiwon mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya "Kau harus masuk juga" Ucap Chanyeol membuyarkan keterdiaman Baekhyun

"Aku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Kau"

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun naik dan memakaikan seatbelt serta headphone untuk kekasih hatinya itu, jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, begitu dengan Chanyeol dihadapannya "Sudah … jadilah anak baik dengan tidak membuka seatbelt dan headphonemu" Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk setelahnya " _Good boy_ …"

Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan keras dan terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri

"Dimana rencana penerbanganku?" Chanyeol bertanya pada seorang pegawai yang sedari tadi didekatnya " _Flight itinerary, Oh here you are Mr. Park_ "

" _Thank you_ "

Chanyeol membacanya sekilas lalu menganggukan kepalanya, Baekhyun menatapnya lekat lalu melihat pria itu masuk kedalam kokpit lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakuka pada Jiwon dan dirinya

"Aku akan melakukan pengecekan sebelum terbang" Chanyeol berbicara pada Baekhyun dengan headphone miliknya

" _Good Morning Tower. This is PDX Charlie Yellow - Papa Alpha Romeo Kilo ready for take-off. Confirmation. Over_ "

" _Charlie Yellow… all clear, you ready to take off. Over_ "

" _Roger. Charlie Yellow set. Over and out_ "

Chanyeol menarik tuas perlahan yang membuat helikopter naik perlahan – lahan, semakin keatas pemandangan langit pagi di wilayah udara Amerika menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Bias cahaya matahari semakin membuat senyuman Baekhyun merekah "Putriku sayang … bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol, Jiwon masih mengrejap melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah ia impikan, dan Chanyeol tau raut kebahagiaan itu saat melirik dari kursi pilotnya

"Aku keren bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol, yang sayangnya di dengar oleh Baekhyun lewat headphone nya, tanpa sadar kepala pria itu mengangguk dan Chanyeol tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyaksikannya

"Jadi ini yang dirasakan oleh Anna saat itu" gumam Baekhyun amat pelan, namun headphone Chanyeol mendengarnya. Ia sengaja mengambil kursus penerbangan selama delapan bulan agar bisa mewujudkan mimpi Baekhyun untuk menaiki helikopter seperti Anna dan Christian dan ini tak sia – sia, terlihat dari bagaimana antusiasnya kedua orang yang dicintainya itu

"Menikahlah denganku" ucap Chanyeol pelan, matanya menatap lurus kedepan dan sesekali mwnatap kompas elektronik yang berada dihadapannya. Baekhyun mendengarnya, ia terdiam sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "Berusaha melamarku diatas ketinggian 9.000 kaki dan pemandangan pagi dari wilayah penerbangan amerika huh?"

"Romantis bukan? Aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu dan putri kita"

"Maaf Chanyeol … aku tidak bisa"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya, namun matanya masih menatap lurus kedepan "Sehun?"

"Ya … Sehun"

"Meskipun kau tau bahwa sahabatmu Luhan juga menyukainya?" Baekhyun tertegun, ia mengetahui bahwa Luhan menyukai Sehun semenjak awal mereka bertemu satu sama lain di Belgia saat ulang tahun pertama Jiwon "Ya … meskipun Luhan juga menyukai Sehun"

"Lalu apa bedanya dirimu dan aku yang egois Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terdiam lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Seketika pemandangan dihadapannya tidak semenarik sebelumnya "Ayah?" Jiwon memanggil Chanyeol pelan "Ya sayang?"

"Mual"

Baekhyun terkesiap begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa putri mereka akan mengalami mabuk perjalanan terutama Baekhyun. "Sayang benarkah? Ya! Apa kau punya kantung muntah atau apapun disini?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Pria itu menggeleng

"Apa?"

"Putri ayah sayang … bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi?" Chanyeol berucap namun matanya masih menatap lurus kedepan "Putriku sedang mual dan kau meminta untuk menyanyi?"

"Tenanglah Baekhyun, tinggal 10 menit lagi sebelum kita mendarat…" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas dengan senyumannya "…Jadi lagu apa yang Jiwon suka nak?"

"Twinkle Twinkle"

"Baiklah … Ayo bernyanyi" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menatap Baekhyun sekilas

Jiwon mulai bernyanyi dibantu Baekhyun sesekali, "… _Up above the wold so high, Like a diamond in the sky, Twinkle twinkle little stal …_ " Jiwon bernyanyi dengan senyuman di bibirnya, dan Baekhyun ikut membuat Jiwon lupa akan rasa mualnya " _How I wondel what you al …_ "

Beserta dengan lirik terakhir yang dinyanyikan Jiwon, Chanyeol sudah berhasil mendaratkan helikopternya dengan selamat di helipad milik MGM Grand Las Vegas "Sudah sampai … ayo turun" Chanyeol melepaskan seatbelt dan headphone nya sesaat setelah deru dari baling – baling tersebut berhenti. Ia membuka pintu kemudi lalu memutar membuka seatbelt milik Baekhyun dan setelahnya milik Jiwon "Masih mual sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat putrinya terdiam. Gadis kecil itu menggeleng "Ayah" Jiwon merentangkan tangannya tanda minta digendong oleh Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol dengan senyuman tampan mengiyakan permintaan gadis kecilnya

"Ayo Baekhyun" Chanyeol membuka pintu disamping Baekhyun dan membantu pria itu turun dengan sebelah tangannya "Kau menikmati penerbangannya?" Tanya Chanyeol, jemarinya masih menggenggam milik Baekhyun omong – omong, "Aku menyukainya, namun kau tidak sekeren Christian Grey" Baekhyun berdecih lalu melepaskan tautan jemarinya perlahan "Aku memang bukan Grey, aku adalah Park yang memiliki suami serta putriku sendiri" Chanyeol memberikan smirk nya lalu menuntun Baekhyun memasuki lift sambil menyentuh pinggang Baekhyun lembut. Punggung Baekhyun menegang. Skinsip lainnya

"Aku akan ada rapat, kau dan Jiwon belum sarapan bukan? Ada restaurant dan playground disana … maukah kau menunggu 45 menit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Jiwon-ah, ayah akan rapat sebentar … sampai bertemu lagi kesayangan ayah" Chanyeol mengecup pipi putih Jiwon lalu mengusap lembut rambut hitam Baekhyun " _This way sir_ " terlihat seorang butler memberi jalan untuk Baekhyun dan Jiwon

" _How about Chicken Cheese Pizza Mr. Byun_?" Tanya seorang pramusaji saat keduanya duduk di meja yang memang diperuntukkan bagi kalangan jetset disana "Jiwonnie mau pizza?" Jiwon mengangguk " _4 slices Pizza, one Pork Ribs, and Honeydew Juice for two … dessert, Choco pudding … do you have mangoes here?_ " Baekhyun menyebutkan pesanannya dengan Bahasa inggris yang fasih

" _We do Mr. Byun_ "

" _Mango Shorbet for my daughter, thank you_ "

" _It there anything else Mr. Byun_?"

" _No thanks_ …"

" _30 minutes Mr. Byun_ " Baekhyun mengangguk menatap perlahan pramusaji tersebut menghilang di hadapannya

 _세훈이_ _calling …_

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya lekat. Menimbang apakah harus mengangkatnya atau tidak usah sama sekali. Dengan gerakan pelan ia menggeser tanda berwarna hijau

"Hai …"

" _Hai Baek … kau dimana? Mengapa riuh sekali?"_

"Brunch bersama Jiwon … Kau dimana?"

" _Aku sedang di Gangwon …"_

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu … Sehun-ah"

" _Then say it Baekhyun, ada apa?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum saat pelayan menyajikan pesanannya, dan mengusap punggung Jiwon untuk menyuruhnya minum jus nya pelan – pelan "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun terdiam diujung sana "Sangat …"

"Sehunnie … apa kau tau bahwa Luhan juga menyukaimu?" Baekhyun menggigit jemarinya pelan, harap – harap cemas menunggu jawaban Sehun "Aku mengetahuinya"Jawab Sehun dengan suara beratnya "Sehun … Ayah Jiwon datang"

Merasa paham dengan apa yang akan terjadi, Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat "Lalu bagaimana Baekhyun?"

"Aku merasa bimbang … aku sungguh tak mau menyakitimu berkali – kali"

"Baekhyun? Apa kau mencintaiku?" Sehun bertanya yang membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya "Tentu aku menyukaimu … Ak-"

"Aku bertanya apa kau mencintaiku Baek, bukan apa kau menyukaiku" Sehun terkekeh pelan diujung sana, sementara disisi lainnya Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya "Maafkan aku Sehun-ah"

"Bolehkah aku tetap menjadi Daddy Hun untuk Jiwon dan Jaehyun menjadi kakak dari putrimu? Jaehyun benar – benar menyayangi Jiwon Baek"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia mengerti maksud ucapan Sehun. Pria itu melepasnya "Sehun … kau okay?"

"Tidak … namun ini demi kebahagiaanmu, lalu apa lagi yang harus aku permasalahkan … ini demi dirimu Baekhyun _as long as you happy, I'm okay_ " Mendengar penuturan Sehun membuat Baekhyun menitikan air matanya "Aku menyayangi mu Sehun-ah, terimakasih banyak sudah mengerti situasiku"

"Apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mematikan sambungannya. Sehun yang berada ribual mil jauhnya dari Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya "Cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi … dihatimu memang selalu ada Chanyeol … Baekhyun-ah" Gumam Sehun tipis, " _Dad? You Okay?_ " Tanya Jaehyun yang duduk disampingnya

" _I'm Broken_ …"

Jaehyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum tampan " _Dad … I'm Happy as long as I live with you_ …" Sehun menatap putranya lalu menganggukan kepalanya

.

.

.

"Menunggu lama?" Chanyeol duduk dihadapan kedua orang yang sedang menkmati makanannya. Jiwon tersenyum dengan pizza di tangan kanan nya dan itu membuat Chanyeol terenyum tampan "Kau bahagia sayang?" Jiwon mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman yang menghangatkan hati Chanyeol, ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih mengambil Pork Ribs dengan garpu nya. Ia mendengar percakapan anatara Baekhyun dan Sehun barusan, dan ia berfikir harus bertemu dengan Sehun sebelum hari pernikahan. Pernikahan yang belum disetujui salah satu pihak-Baekhyun.

"Pernikahan kita akan diadakan di salah satu gereja di Oregon"

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya, ia meletakkan garpu dan menatap Chanyeol lekat "Aku masih belum menyetujuinya omong – omong"

"Kau menyetujuinya Baek … Kau menyetujuinya" Chanyeol berucap seperti merapalkan mantra untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus lalu mengambil kembali garpunya "Benarkan … kau tak menolaknya sama sekali"

"Ayah?" Jiwon memanggil Chanyeol yang membuat atensinya penuh pada gadis kecilnya itu "Ya sayang?"

"Itu … lagi" Jiwon menunjuk pizza yang ada di dekat Chanyeol, dan pria Park itu meletakkan satu slice pizza lagi di piring Jiwon "Selamat makan princess … "

"…Jiwon-ah, dua hari lagi kakek dan nenek akan datang kemari bersama dengan bibi Yoora"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat, tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar olehnya "Nenek dan Kakek? Jiwon punya?" Seketika Jiwon meletakkan pizzanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata indahnya "Punya … dan mereka dua hari lagi akan datang di pernikahan ibu dan ayah?"

"Pelnikahan?"

"Eum … dua hari lagi sayang …"

"Park Chanyeol hentikan! Apa – Apaan … tidak ada yang menikah disini!" Baekhyun menyentak dengan ucapannya yang naik beberapa oktaf. Jiwon dan Chanyeol terkesiap karenanya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sekilas lalu menatap Baekhyun lekat "Baekhyun … aku rasa kita sudah setuju"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa – apa" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya "Maka aku memaksamu". Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berdecih "aku tidak akan menuruti semua rencanamu"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi "Lalu kau bertelepon dengan Sehun barusan apa? Berhentilah keras kepala …"

"Kau mendengarnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi "Semuanya … dan ia pula yang memberi tau kau ada disini" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya "Dia apa?"

"Tidak secara langsung memang, namun bisa dikatakan ia yang memberitau kau ada di Portland …" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menutup matanya lalu mengambil kursi untuk duduk kembali. Taki a sangka Sehun melakukan hal yang sangat diluar pemikirannya. Ia rela menyakiti hatinya sendiri agar Baekhyun bahagia "Aku menyakiti Sehun berkali – kali" ia mengusap wajahnya kasa. Terbersit rasa cemburu di diri Chanyeol melihat bagaimana Baekhyun khawatir pada Sehun, namun ia menahan dirinya "Jadi … kita akan menikah dua hari lagi di Oregon, aku sudah memberitau keluarga kita di Korea sana"

"Ayah dan Ibu … apa?"

"Ya … Mereka akan datang"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam dengan kata – kata yang tak dapat diungkapkan … Disampingnya Jiwon menatap kedua orang tua yang sedang ebrdebat satu sama lain dengan pizza di tangannya

.

.

.

 _ **Wedding Day … Public Cathedral, Maine – Oregon**_

 _ **Sunday, 08:15**_

Chanyeol berdiri disamping kakak perempuannya yang datang dengan calon suaminya, Taipan China … Kakak laki – laki dari sahabat Baekhyun Zhang Yixing, mereka sedang mengobrol satu sama lain 15 menit sebelum acara dimulai

"Aku tak menyangka hari ini akan datang" Ucap Yoora dengan senyumannya, sementara Yixing mengangguk disampingnya. "Dimana Jiwon?" Tanya Yixing, Chanyeol menoleh kesekeliling lalu melihat putrinya di tuntun oleh Luhan

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menundukkan dirinya, merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk Jiwon yang datang dengan gaun putih dan flower crown di kepalanya "Oh cantiknya anak ayah" Jiwon memeluk Chanyeol erat lalu memegang pipi pria Park itu "Ayah tampan". Yoora, Yixing dan Luhan tersenyum melihat interaksi dua orang dihadapannya, hingga akhirnya Jiwon melirik Luhan sekilas "Aunty Lu …"

"Yes princess?"

"Meleka …?"

"Ah … "Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya lalu membuat Jiwon menatap pasangan dihadapannya "Ini aunty Yoora dan paman Yixing" Jiwon tersenyum membuat Yoora menitikan air matanya. Wanita itu mengingat bagaimana menyedihkannya Baekhyun dulu dengan Jiwon dalam kandungannya "Apa aunty boleh menggendongmu?" Yoora menitikan air mata lalu dengan cepat menyekanya. Jiwon mengangguk dan dengan cepat pelukan Jiwon berada di pelukan Yoora. Wanita itu memeluk erat Jiwon dan mencium pelipisnya berkali – kali

"Maafkan aunty sayang … Maaf karena Aunty dulu hanya mampu menemanimu selama lima bulan, aunty sangat ingin melihatmu sewaktu lahir ke dunia … Aunty sangat menyayangimu nak …Terimakasih sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis manis seperti ini sayang"

Yixing menepuk lembut punggung tunangannya, menyisakan Chanyeol dengan sesak di dada dan Luhan yang menitikan air matanya.

.

.

.

"Hyung?" Jaehyun mengetuk pintu dimana Baekhyun duduk dengan segala gemuruh dihatinya, "Jaehyun-ah?! Masuk Jaehyun … Masuklah" Baekhyun mempersilahkan Jaehyun masuk lalu setelah melihat tubuh Jaehyun tegap dengan setelan tuxedonya pria itu langsung memeluknya "Kau datang? Terimakasih banyak …" Jaehyun mengangguk dan ikut menepuk punggung Baekhyun lembut

"Dengan siapa kau kemari Jae?"

"Denganku" Sebuah suara lain menyaut dari belakang Jaehyun, disana Sehun berdiri dengan setelan jas lengkapnya beserta senyuman tampan "Sehunnie …" Baekhyun melepas pelukan Jaehyun dan lari untuk memeluk Sehun, "Aku tak percaya kau disini"

"Kau sangat tampan …" Sehun berucap sambil memeluk Baekhyun, "…Aku tak percaya aku cukup kuat untuk berada disini"

"Maafkan aku Sehunnie, maafkan aku … sungguh" Baekhyun menitikan air mata dalam pelukan Sehun. Pria tinggi itu menggeleng "Tak apa – apa, kau bahagia Baek?" Tanya Sehun, Baekhyun terdiam lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "Maka aku juga bahagia Baekhyun"

Keduanya memeluk satu sama lain dengan erat "Tapi bagaimana bisa kau memberitau Chanyeol aku disini? Kau sudah berjanji padaku?" Sehun mengangguk "Buku diary mu… disana berisi cetak foto Chanyeol yang kau dapatkan di Google aku rasa"

Baekhyun tertawa namun air mata menetes di pipinya " _You're so mean_ "

"Maafkan aku … Oh ada satu lagi yang ingin bertemu denganmu" Baekhyun menatap Sehun lalu pintu di belakang Sehun terbuka lagi. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan semakin menitikan air mata … dihadapannya kini ada Ayah dan Ibunya yang datang, dimana ibunya mendorong kursi roda tempat ayah Baekhyun duduk "I-Ibu … Ay-Ayah…"

Hye Sun melepas pegangannya pada kursi roda Jae Hyun dan menitikan air matanya, ia berjalan pelan menuju tempat Baekhyun berdiri "Putraku sayang … Baekhyunku sayang …" Hye Sun menitikan air matanya pun dengan Baekhyun yang juga menangis haru melihat ayah dan ibunya "Ibu …"

Hye Sun memeluk Baekhyun erat, mereka menitikan air mata satu sama lain. "Maafkan ibu dulu tidak bisa membelamu nak … Ibu minta maaf untuk semua kesalahan ibu, sungguh nak"

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan Hye Sun "Tidak ibu, aku yang minta maaf tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik bagi ibu dan ayah, maafkan Baekhyun bu" Hye Sun mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya, ia menangkupkan kedua jemarinya di pipi Baekhyun "Kesayangan ibu …" Baekhyun yang merindukan sentuhan ibunya semakin mengeratkan tangan Hye Sun di pipinya "Aku menyayangi ibu"

"Ibu lebih menyayangimu nak … temui ayahmu"

Hye Sun melepaskan pelukannya dan membuka jalan untuk Baekhyun mendekat pada ayahnya "Ayah …"

Jae Hyun menitikan air mata lalu mengangguk setelanya "Ke—mari na—k" Mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang terbata membuat Baekhyun langsung duduk bersimpuh di kaki ayahnya "Ayah … maafkan Baekhyun, semua salah Baekhyun tidak bisa menjadi anak yang ayah banggakan, Baekhyun salah ayah … maafkan Baekhyun" Pria itu menangis di pangkuan Jae Hyun, yang membuat ketiga orang disana menghembuskan nafasnya berat menahan tangisan "Ma—Maaf nak"

"Tidak, ayah tak perlu minta maaf, ini semua salah Baekhyun, apa ayah mau memaafkan Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pipi ayahnya basah, setelahnya ia melihat Jae Hyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan "Ayah~" Baekhyun memeluk ayahnya lalu menumpahkan kerinduannya

"Baekhyun … ayo, acara sudah mau dimulai" Luhan berucap dari balik pintu, "Ayo kedepan …" Ajak Sehun, semuanya mengangguk. "Bibi Hye Sun, biar saya saja yang mendorong paman Jae Hyun" ucap Jaehyun kepada Hye Sun, wanita itu mengangguk "Silahkan"

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki altar seorang diri dengan tuxedo putihnya, ia berjalan tegap dengan senyumannya. Diujung sana Chanyeol sudah berdiri dengan setelan jasnya dan senyuman terpatri jelas di bibir apelnya

"Upacara pemberkatan pernikahan antara Tuan Chanyeol Park dengan Tuan Baekhyun Byun akan segera dimulai" Ucap seorang pendeta disana yang berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan pakaian hitamnya "Anda Park Chanyeol, dihadapan tuhan yang agung apakah anda berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghormati Byun Baekhyun semenjak hari ini dan seterusnya … diseluruh hari – hari kehidupan kalian dalam baik, buruk, kaya, miskin, saat sakit dan sehat … Sampai kematian memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas lalu tersenyum "Ya saya bersedia"

"Anda Byun Baekhyun, dihadapan tuhan yang agung apakah anda berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghormati Park Chanyeol semenjak hari ini dan seterusnya … diseluruh hari – hari kehidupan kalian dalam baik, buruk, kaya, miskin, saat sakit dan sehat … Sampai kematian memisahkan kalian berdua?" Tanya pendeta disana

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Chanyeol lekat "Saya …"

Kediaman Baekhyun membuat semua tamu undangan menatap satu sama lain, Chanyeol disampingnya menatap Baekhyun dengan cemas "Baek?"

"Saya Bersedia" Baekhyun berucap lugas, melegakan seluruh tamu undangan dan Chanyeol disampingnya

Jiwon datang dengan cincin yang dibawanya, ia memberikan itu pada ayah dan ibunya yang berhadapan satu sama lain. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat bagaimana cantik putrinya dengan gaun putih dan mahkota bunga miliknya

Chanyeol mengambil cincin tersebut lalu memakaikannya di jari manis Baekhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Chanyeol mengangkat Jiwon dalam gendongannya dan setelahnya ia mencium kening Baekhyun lembut "Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menutup matanya lalu menganggukan kepala

Setelah bibir Chanyeol dan kening Baekhyun terlepas, pria mungil itu menarik dasi hitam Chanyeol dan meletakkan bibir tipisnya tepat di bibir ape Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol tepat di bibirnya. Lumatan lembut yang diberikan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya. Satu lengan kekar Chanyeol menggendong Jiwon dalam pelukannya, dan satunya lagi menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekatkan bibirnya

"Aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku Park Chanyeol, ayah Park Jiwon"

…

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Another Ending … End**_

 _Dear my beloved readers_

 _Hi all ^^_

 _Saya gak tau apa alasan yang jelas sampai akhirnya saya buat another ending dari "Don't Recall"_

 _Intinya saya hanya mau buat suatu akhir yang manis buat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan saya nyelesaiin ini ditengah - tengah jadwal padat di Okinawa  
_

 _Semoga sesuai ekspektasi readers sekalian_

 _Di Chapter kemarin ada salah satu readers yang tidak suka penggunaan ungkapan atau kata – kata bahasa inggris saya … saya minta maaf, tapi gak akan ada manusia yang sempurna kan? Terimakasih kritiknya, kedepannya saya buat lebih baik lagi …_

 _Mind for review …?_

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah menyempatkan datang dan membaca_

 _I love you all_

 _XOXO_

 _P.s : Have you vote for EXO on MAMA?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Epilog**_

 _ **Please warn: Sex Scene**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berucap sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, keduanya sekarang sedang berada di salah satu villa milik kerabat Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kau mau mandi? Bukan kah ada secene dimana Anastasia Steele dan Christian Grey mandi bersama?" Tawar Chanyeol dengan senyumannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk dada telanjang suaminya "Bagaimana kalau melupakan tentang Miss. Steele dan Mr. Grey sejenak dan fokus pada Mr. Park dan Mr. Byun disini" Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol dengan membuat pola abstrak di dada bidang Chanyeol

Pria Park itu tersenyum lembut "Mr. Byun? Yang aku tau ada dua Mr. Park disini" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan jemari panjangnya dan mengecup bibir tipis itu pelan, semenjak tiga tahun lalu bibir Baekhyun sudah menjadi candu untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya agar memudahkan Chanyeol untuk mencium dan melumat bibirnya lembut. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat dengan satu tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan satu tangannya lagi di belakang kepala Baekhyun,

"Eungh~ Yeol _h_ "

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya namun bibirnya pindah di leher putih Baekhyun sementara tangannya melepaskan kaus panjang miliknya yang dipakai Baekhyun. Dihadapannya terpampang jelas tubuh putih Baekhyun, tubuh favoritenya … namun ada sebuah sayatan sepanjang lima belas sentimeter di perut bagian bawah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tau itu bekas operasi caesar saat melahirkan putrinya

"Aku selalu menyukai tubuhmu Baek …" Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang dan mencium setiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun yang telanjang di hadapannya, ia meraba setiap tubuh itu dengan tangan kasarnya, "Dari sini kau melahirkan putri kita, terimakasih sayang" Chanyeol mencium bekas jahitan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mengerang dihadapannya "Chan … _engghh_ … Hen _h_ … tikan"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Chanyeol melepas celana dalam Baekhyun dan menariknya dalam pangkuannya. Ia mengurut kejantanan Baekhyun sambil mengecup leher dan menyesap bibirnya berkali – kali, "Yeol _h …anh_ … Yeoll _hh_ "

Hingga tak lama cairan putih milik Baekhyun keluar dan mengenai jemari Chanyeol. Baekhyun pening, setelah tiga tahun akhirnya ia melakukan sex kembali dan ia beruntung dia melakukannya dengan pria yang pertama kali menjamah tubuhnya

"Giliranku" Baekhyun bangun dan mengambil kejantanan Chanyeol, ia mengusapnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya di balik celana dalam Armani itu, " _Sshhh_ … Baek" Baekhyun membuka celana dalam Chanyeol dan dihadapannya kini berdiri tegak milik pria itu, ia menciumnya lembut lalu berusaha memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam rongga mulutnya ... Baekhyun mengulum penis tersebut, ia mengingat kembali bagaimana ia dulu mengulum penis Chanyeol di La Grande, saat _one night stand_ mereka berdua

"Ah Baek … hentikan, aku hanya akan mengeluarkan spermaku di dalammu sayang" Baekhyun merona mendengar ucapan Chanyeol setelahnya mereka berdua berbaring satu sama lain dan Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun setelah menindihnya

Chanyeol melumat, menghisap dan memanjakan Baekhyun dengan segala kenikmatan yang dimilikinya "Baek … boleh aku masuk sekarang?" Kejantanan Chanyeol sudah berdiri tegak di lubang Baekhyun, sementara dibawahnya Baekhyun mengangguk dengan nafas terengah …

" _Akkh_ … Yeol _h_ … Sakit _anh_ …"

"Ketat Baek … Tahan _ugh_ "

" _Aakkkkhhh_ "

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya kejantanan Chanyeol masuk seluruhnya di lubang Baekhyun " _Ahh_ … Baek _h_ aku boleh bergerak?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Gerakan Chanyeol yang semula pelan akhirnya menjadi sedikit cepat dan statis, bibir Baekhyun masih dilumatnya lembut

"Baek _h ahhh …_ menungging sayang" Chanyeol berucap sambil meminta Baekhyun membelakanginya, Chanyeol mendesah saat Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, kejantanan Chanyeol sanga dimanjakan oleh lubang ketat Baekhyun

Ia melihat bongkahan pantat Baekhyun dan punggung pria itu yang melengkung "Yeol _h_ jangan diam … bergerak" tersadar dari lamunannya, akhirnya Chanyeol menggerakkan lubangnya

" _Ahhh_ … Yeol _h … uhhmm_ "

"Aku tidak ahhh akan berhenti Baek _sshh_ "

"Maka jangan"

"Aku akan membuat anak laki – laki sekarang … _sshhh_ " Chanyeol mendesah sambil meremas bongkahan pantat Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya sperma keduanya keluar. Chanyeol yang memberi kehangatan di lubang Baekhyun dengan spermanya sementara Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di sprei mereka

"Hhh … Yeol _h"_

"Kau lelah sayang?" Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun dan menariknya dalam pelukan "Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga suamiku, tapi hhh bisakah kau mengganti sheet ini dulu, ini penuh sperma" Baekhyun berucap lalu menyamankan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol "Tak apa, nanti kita akan mandi, dan aku akan meminta petugas housekeeping membersihkannya

" _How is it feel?_ " Tanya Chanyeol

" _Good_ "

" _Making love with love is always the greatest my baby Baek_ "

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
